


【旧文补档】[初空岚][Giotto×G] 蜜友

by ryuowl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	【旧文补档】[初空岚][Giotto×G] 蜜友

明明这么近在咫尺  
明明如此深知对方  
或许正因为这份经年的感情  
让我两不敢探前一步  
总是身不由己

有时，我会责怪我们太早相遇  
想着，假如我两不是在青梅竹马的这个桎梏中的话  
那么，我们会不会更加坦率地爱上对方

***

蜜友  
家庭教师Hitman Reborn!同人  
Giotto x G

正是夜阑人静时。西西里岛的晚风冰凉，透过雕花的窗户，洗净一室暧昧的味道。那名青年的头发在这夜色之中，仍然闪耀如金子一般。他从床上爬起来，捡起地上的衣服，慢吞吞地穿上。而这时，有一份柔软从身后揽过来，随之香水的味道便笼罩了全身。  
“不留在这里过夜吗？”女性的声音柔媚妖娆，他感觉到贴到背上的乳房的柔软触感，但是现在性欲早已经过去，没有任何一丝感情可以挽留他。扣好纽扣，金发的青年转过身来，捧起女性美丽的脸颊，在她的唇上印上一吻。  
“对不起，那里还有人在等着我。”用最温柔的声调，去说最残酷的话。他没有理会女性眼中掠过的伤感，套上外套，准备离去。  
“Giotto，你真是个难以理解的男人。”在他拉开门把的时候，女性似是低诉般喃喃道，他的动作亦因此而作出了一个极其短暂的停顿。但那扇门，始终还是关上了。他已经不记得是第几次像今天这样，带着周身的女人味道，独自一人走在这漆黑的小巷上。  
或许睡过的床和女人都所有不同，可唯一不变的，就是他所归去的地方，由始至终都只有一个。夜风携带些寒冷从衣服的缝隙中吹了进来，他缩了缩身子，加快了脚步。

回到基地的时候，守夜的人正昏昏欲睡中，他踮着脚尖经过了他们，经过自己的房间前是一掠而过，直朝着另外一个房间过去。用钥匙小声地打开了门，他像个小偷似地再轻手轻脚地关上门。做好这一切之后，转首一望，他无奈地笑了。  
果然还在工作。伏倒在书桌上的人看起来竟熟睡，并没有察觉他的进入。他小心地绕到桌子旁边，弯了背脊去看别人的睡颜。昏黄的灯光柔柔地铺散在那张攀满了火焰的右脸颊上，或许看起来看起来会有丝狰狞，但就是有种让人又爱又怜的感觉。如同无法抹去的伤疤一样，永远地烙印在这张本来完璧无瑕的脸上。忍不住伸出手去，轻轻触碰那张脸。垂落的红色发丝搔痒了他的皮肤，在指尖传递来温热的同时，那红色的眼睫毛也不住颤动起来。他赶紧收回手去，站在一旁奇怪地乱了一整颗心。但是对方没有醒来。他叹出一口气，想着已经夜深，应该上床睡觉才对。于是，身为男人的他，很自然地就会显露出体贴的一面。张开手臂去把那贴在桌面上睡着的人以公主抱的形式包起来，但加载在手臂上的重量实在是超出自己的能力范围，心里想着Giotto你是男子汉你绝对行的，可咬紧牙关死撑面子地走了无比艰难的两三步之后，两个男人就难看地摔倒在一起，还发出了丢脸的嚷痛声。  
被一片好心弄醒了的红发青年揉着无辜发疼的身子，睁眼就看到垫在自己身下的Giotto。沉默了三秒钟，他的脸便迎来了两面掐击。  
“好痛痛痛痛痛痛痛GGGGGGGGGGGG!!!” 拼命地叫嚷着对方的名字，两只手还啪啦啪啦地拍打那个比自己结实的身体，G这才放过他。  
“你干嘛啊很痛啊！”捂着自己发疼的脸蛋，他大声地申诉。  
“我才要问你干嘛——！”G还未说完，他就以牙还牙掐去对方的脸蛋。  
这样你掐我我掐你翻来滚去好久，终于两个人都筋疲力尽，趴倒在地板上喘气。G拍了下身上的尘土站起来说不跟你玩了要去睡觉，他就跟着G一步是一步，屁颠屁颠地直到来到G的床前。  
“我说你干嘛跟着我啊！”终于忍无可忍，G转头来骂道。  
他妍妍地笑着，脑袋上面还冒出几朵花，“我想跟G一起睡嘛，不要害羞啦~”  
“你哪只眼睛看见我害羞了？！”G爆出几个青筋，二话不说就躺上床，他也不甘落后，掀开被子就钻进去。  
“喂！”即便再怎样大声叫嚷，他还是抱着G的腰杆不放，金色毛绒的脑袋在G的胸前蹭啊蹭地，扭动着身体寻求最舒服的睡姿。挣扎了好一会，怀里那个大型抱枕终于放弃了，任他乱来。他嘻嘻地坏笑着，像只吃饱了满足的猫咪一样伸伸懒腰，伸伸脖子，任意撒娇。  
“我说你啊……浑身都是女人的香水味啊？”别扭地不知道怎样摆睡姿，但是又不忍心撇开这块牛皮糖，在尝试着入睡了好一阵，G终于没办法适应地再次睁开眼睛。  
“她用的是法国的名牌香水哦，很贵的呢！”不知道为啥他一下子兴奋起来，抬起头朝G热情地诉说起来。但对方显然是毫无兴趣，在听了好一阵无聊的话之后，经过一日繁忙工作的青年终是没耐住睡意，打起呵欠来。  
“晚安了，Giotto。”不理他的滔滔不绝，青年分开他长长的刘海，在他的额头上印下一个晚安吻。  
他突然听到了自己稍微变得有些急促的心跳声，碰通碰通的地，和G平稳的呼吸声融在一起。在好长一段时间里，他都不敢动作，怕会弄醒G。房间里的时钟嘀嗒细响，不知道多了多久，他小心翼翼地抬头去，看到那两片柔嫩的，浅红色的嘴唇。  
他感觉到喉咙有些干涸。他慢慢地仰头去，凑近，再凑近。  
轻柔的，嘴唇的相接。  
“晚安，G。”  
名为晚安的一个吻。  
明明是从小到大都拥抱的身体，明明是一直至今都保持的习惯，为什么到了现在，却好像有点不同了。他突然记起今晚的女人所形容他的话，并觉得那真的说得很准。  
即使他再怎能透彻别人的心思，但对于自己的，他便发觉是如此的无从入手。  
闭上双眼，依赖着这个体温，沉入梦乡。

一整夜都睡得不安稳。也不知道是怀里压了块大型牛皮糖的缘故，还是那块牛皮糖散发出来的香水味的缘故，当G睁开眼来，一阵刺痛就动脑颅里激发出来。  
好痛，痛得他切齿。这样的疼痛的话，只能用止痛药来解决了。G正想用双手撑起身子，却发觉压根撑不起，低头一看，还没适应好阳光的眼睛就被一抹明亮的金色晃得发痛。Giotto正抱着他的身体，张大嘴巴在他衣襟上淌着口水，呼啦呼啦地大睡。无奈地叹气，G尝试把身体依在床板上，而他的这个抬身的动作，却让他发觉了某些突兀感的存在。  
怎么胯部中间好像有个硬邦邦的东西。而且这感觉也不是在自己身上的，而是确确凿凿地，有个硬硬的东西，在自己的胯间磨蹭。于是，G一下子脸色发情，真是怒不可斥。那个长着娃娃脸却做着下流动作的金发青年也不知道到底是发着些什么梦，嘴里面还哝哝喃着G的名字。G不知道是该羞还是该怒，这样的情况实在尴尬，但弄醒Giotto的话又似乎太过狠心，而就在他左右迟疑的时候，Giotto就开始得寸进尺地巴到G的脖子上，把那印着火焰刺青的脖颈当成是什么佳肴美味一般啃咬起来。  
“呃…”下身不住的刺激和脖间的敏感让青年忍不住漏出了一丝暧昧的声音。这声音似乎激醒了某种欲望，让他身上的青年无意识之间更加卖力地摆弄胯间。  
再这么下去的话就真的是荒唐了。心里面道出了这样的结论，G终于是狠下心来，一把推开了Giotto，然后使劲把他摇醒。  
摇摇晃晃之间，Giotto终于是睁开了惺忪的睡眼，一脸天真，完全对自己方才干的好事没有知觉。一大早醒来就见G尴尬地微红着脸，Giotto的脑子还没清醒过来，只任由习惯驱使，就要把脸靠过去要给G一个早安吻。可没想到G把他挡开，脸似乎更红了点。  
他这才觉得有点不对劲。但又似乎跟往常没有什么区别。  
同一张床起来就给对方一个早安吻，这已经是十几年以来都持续着的事情了。但怎么今天……  
G紧闭着唇，不知道该说什么好。他也望着G，脑袋依然一片空白。片刻之后，G拉起的他手，把他一把推进了卫生间。他还没来得及问干什么，G把门开了条缝，再塞进来一堆纸巾。  
“厕所纸巾用完了。”留在一句交代的话，和满是问号的Giotto。手里捧着那对纸巾，站在早晨有点寒冷的卫生间里面，好一会儿后，Giotto的脸霍地就彤红。

为什么会这样子呢，明明昨晚已经到女人那里解决了啊？手里捉着自己的器官套弄的时候，满心都是各种疑惑，脑海里面拼命回想女人的身体，每一寸柔软而紧致的内壁，但是为什么，还是总会有些别的景象掺杂到其中。某些类似火焰的，类似抓痕的，如同鲜血一样沉艳的色彩。在突然记起今早与朦胧中听及的一丝呻吟，下身的神经瞬间崩断，他的大脑一片空白。  
张开手板，满手都是精液。难以置信地看着这样难堪的画面，他的眼眶瞪大到扯痛的程度。  
他不知道自己到底是怎样了。  
那是一种再怎样拈花惹草都无法释怀的欲望。

解决了事情之后，他有点不好意思地走出卫生间，然后在看到G之后，立即哑巴掉。  
“G，我、昨晚……不是、是，今早……”  
G面无表情地看了他两眼，无奈地垂下了眼睑，“快换衣服，今天你还有会议要出席。”  
换衣服的时候，完全心不在焉，连纽扣都扣到乱七八糟的。G看着这么邋遢的他，一双红眉都蹙得不能再紧了。他抱歉地嘻嘻笑着，然后得意地等着G帮他把衣服扣子重新扣一遍。  
别人说，男人认真的时候是最吸引人的。这一句话，Giotto能在此时此刻体会到。弯着腰，帮他一颗一颗地把扣子扣好，那种专注无二的表情，让他眷恋不已。  
“把头抬高。”G吩咐道，他把脑袋稍微抬起，让G为他系领带。每一次来到这种时候，他总是非常怨念自己的身高。要是自己能再长高点，长得比G高的话，就可以让这个画面更加甜蜜。不过，现在这样的身高也不错，从下往上地，能把G的一颦一笑都看得清清楚楚。  
“你那废柴的样子让我看到就好了。”领结被咻地束紧，那双红澄的眼睛认真地看着他，“在别的家族前面，你是彭格列的首领。”  
“这一点的话，我倒是知道的。”抿出一个如同恶童般的笑意，那金澄的双眼中，已经抹去了幼稚的那一部分。红发的青年亦明晓般笑了，他戴上手套，向前迈去。  
“出发了，G。”低沉的嗓音，还有那在身后拉出黑色长影的披风。  
“是的，BOSS。”跟在他的左右的，是他最美丽的、最信任的左右手。

经过了历时数小时的谈判，两方家族终于达成了利益共识，签下了合同书，这样的话，一天的工作也就宣告完毕了。剩下的收尾只要交给部下就行了，他现在唯一想做的是快点去见那个人。迅速地掠过走廊，身边的问候声接连不绝，但是他都没有听入耳。  
“你知道G在哪里吗？”随便捉住一个人问道，他努力按制住自己语气中的兴奋。  
“回首领，G大人的话在卧室里面。”  
得到这样的回答之后，他更加确信地朝那里走去。  
走到G的门前的时候，他没有敲门，只是小声说了一句“G你在吗”然后踮着脚尖开门潜入。暗黄的灯光莹跃而出，不规则地布满了这个房间。他深呼吸了一口气，只觉得内心瞬间平静下来。这样的感觉，他也就只能在自己的房间还有G的房间体会到。一整天的伪装下来，所有的疲惫和僵硬、失落与颤抖，全都能在此处卸下掩饰。然而，他的目的不只有这个房间，还有那个人。但是G的身影并不在视线内，安静的房间里，就只有从一边传来的水声飞荡着。他的身体颤了一下，喉咙突然有点发干。悄然无声地朝浴室那边走去，停在门前的时候，他发觉自己的心跳声终于无法抑制，如此显著地响在耳边。带着点小坏意，他偷偷地把门打开，然后从门缝里面窥进去。  
在白色迷茫的水汽中，有个男人的身体站在那里。昏暗的光线把男人的皮肤染成沉暗如同金属的色泽，上面沾着的一颗颗水珠倒映出水晶一般的影像，并顺着细腻的表面划落出一条小小的光线。雾气氤氲之中，男人的发丝湿漉地散乱在绘着暗红色刺青的脸颊上，那些红色的痕迹沿着细长的脖颈蔓延到肩膀之下，隐没在水汽之中。  
从他的角度只能看到男人的背脊，那些柔韧而唯美的弧线若隐若现，宛若刻意诱惑人一般。他止在那儿，忍耐着自己那腾升着的小小欲望，只眼甘甘地望着。而这时，浴室里面的男人似乎发现了他在偷看，稍微转偏了身子，侧着那俊秀的脸庞，淡然地回视他暧昧的目光。  
“G，转过来嘛~”带点小撒娇的味道，他把门缝在开大一些，金色脑袋躲在那里，就像什么可怜的小动物似的。而G听了他的请求之后似乎全无反应，几秒钟之后，男人拿起一个东西朝他使劲扔来，他还没搞清楚那到底是什么，脑袋就被一片白色柔软笼罩。  
“给我滚出去，变态。”送他一句话之后，G砰地关上了浴室的门。  
抱着毛巾，他嘟长着嘴巴滚到了G床上。那张床上，布满了他熟悉而眷恋的味道。忍不住把脸全埋在被褥里面多嗅几下。  
“干什么啊你…”这是，旁边传来一把无可奈何的声音。他猛地一抬头，映入眼内的景象差点就让他鼻血横流。G全身上下就只在腰间围了条浴巾，那火焰刺青由脸颊爬到胸膛，烙在肋骨，然后没入小腹。也许是那个画面实在太刺激的缘故，他一下子无法完全接受得到，顿时间呆了数秒钟。G奇怪地望着他，正想到床边坐下的时候，旁边却扑过来一个金毛小狮子，把他整个人扑入被子中。  
“走开啊Giotto！真是的……”或许是因为一天的工作下来，现在的G已经没有心气去撇开身上那小动物，只能任由他在自己赤裸的身体上面乱蹭。  
“G好香~”像只小狗般这里嗅嗅那里嗅嗅，发出孩童般的声音，真叫人生气不起来。G叹出口气，问，“你到这里来不会只是撒娇吧？”  
他松开搂住G的手，从衣服里面抽出一张纸，得意洋洋地向G展示出来，“G你看，合同书，我拿到了哦。”G眨眨眼睛，拿过他手中的那张纸查看，“真的…明明那个家族原本死活都不肯同意的…”  
“嘿嘿~” 自满地笑着，他瞪大了橙黄晶亮的眼睛望着G，仿佛在期待些什么一样。G一撇眉毛，歪嘴笑了。  
“辛苦你了，Giotto。”用温柔的语气说出那句话的时候，G把他搂了过去，在他的额上印下一吻。  
他的心跳因为那个吻而再一次喧闹。  
这样的撒娇，想要得到嘉赏，所有所有如同不懂事的孩子一般的事情，他都愿意在G的面前表现出来。  
然后，他会隐藏着自己小小的自私，把那个人拥为己有，告诉自己，那个人只属于他。  
就像是自我催眠一样。

总是怀念小时候的美好时光。大家在一起嬉笑打闹、闯祸、恶作剧，被各种各样的人怒吼着追赶。每当回想起以前的任何一丝琐事，他总会觉得如今的生活非常无趣，郁闷让他没有心机工作，他亦没有充当首领的责任心，不须犹豫就放下了钢笔，搁着桌上那一堆待他过目的文件，靠着豪华的木椅，开始发起白日梦来。  
精致雕镂的窗户外边，是美丽得让人炫目的蔚蓝天空。他呆呆地透过透明的玻璃，试着去捕捉窗外每一缕风的波纹。鸟儿的啼鸣或者汽车的引擎声，无论是什么无聊的东西，都要比这室内的工作都要来得好玩。他叹了口气，整个人趴到在杂乱的桌面。  
G什么时候才回来呢？  
心中都不知道多少次发出这样的问句了。虽然有想过去做些别的来消遣一下，例如捉弄一下补下或者那几个可爱的守护者，也可以去逛逛花街，找几个美丽的姑娘来陪酒。但回想一下，这些仿佛都在最近全做了一遍了，所以现在也就没了新意。他再次叹气，像烂泥一样提不起精神。  
外面有人敲门。他没心机应答，就懒懒地应了句进来。几个部门畏首畏尾地探头进来，问他文件是否都看好并签名了。他一扭头，任性地回答没有。部下们立即慌了手脚，说这些文件明天要用，说得多么多么要紧。可是他却一点紧张感都没有，反倒因为这阵骚乱而更加厌烦，一推椅子，丢下一句我去散心，然后在众人面前光明正大地迅速消失，偷懒去了。  
两三秒之后，依然停在首领办公室里面的部下们发出绝望的喊声。  
“G大人到底去了哪里啊！”  
“你问我我问谁啊！”  
他听到部下们逐渐变小的谈话声，嘴角歪出了个狡猾的笑意。

丢下一大堆正经事不做的彭格列首领在差不多把基地环绕了一整圈，在把十几个只是路过的人捉弄了一番之后，他终于发现了能让他十分感兴趣的东西。  
一个西装革履的，表情认真的男人。只需一眼，他就能辨出这人肯定是岚守的部下。想做他左右手的部下的人为数不少，但能成功的却寥寥可数。先不说他的左右手是出了名的严格严厉，还有另外一个原因就是，他并不希望G拥有数量太多的部下。  
被众多的人仰慕着什么的，无论如何听起来都十分危险。  
虽然很想任性到底地不准岚守收任何的部下，但是这样也实在是太说不过去了。  
有些事情做得太过了，损失的是他自己。  
这样的道理，他还是懂的。  
而现在，那名部下正朝他这边走来。他的脸上自然而然地就盈盈笑起，脚步也自然而然地加快了朝那人走去。而那人不愧为G的部下，他才没走两三步，对方就已发现他的存在，并且像是碰到了些什么恶神一般，立马就掉转方向，很有奔跑逃窜的趋势。他当然是不会这么放过猎物地，开口就是一句站住，首领的命令哪能抗拒啊，男人双腿一定，整个身体就僵硬了。  
他心里一偷笑，脚步轻盈地蹦到那人面前。然后两只眼睛就直盯着那人怀里的一大束包装华美的白玫瑰看。不知道为什么，明明他笑得那么和蔼可亲，但是G的部下却有如面对阎罗。  
“这束花……是送给谁的？”他笑得是人畜无害。  
那人简直就是大汗淋漓了，眼睛左右瞄着想找机会逃跑，可是路只有一条，前面又挡了个自己的顶头上司。“这束花……是……是给我的妻子的……”  
他嘴巴的笑弧更是翘了些，那笑意看起来叫人有点发寒颤。他手一伸，霍地就拈走了架在花朵之间的一封信。男人大惊，立即哀求把信要回来，他当然是不听，瞄一眼信封上所写的文字之后，他才悠悠然将信温柔地放回花中。  
白色的信封上，明显是男人的优雅的笔迹。  
他脸上的笑靥更是完美，部下更加知道自己这次在劫难逃。  
“说吧，是谁给G送的花？”

用卑劣的手段从G的部下那里抢来了送给G的花束还有信，他把欲哭无泪的部下打发之后，光明正大地溜进了G的房间。虽说花朵会让人心情开朗，但他看着那束开得娇艳欲滴的白玫瑰，心情说怎么糟有怎么糟。用难看的姿势躺在G的办公椅上面，他举起那封白色的信，对准房内阳光射入的地方，企图用光线透射来窥看出一些信的内容。  
但是，除了一些模糊的墨色痕迹，他压根一个字都分辨不清楚。  
不过，唯一能确定的是，这封信里面，载满的肯定是对G的倾慕之意。  
“切。”忍不住咂嘴一声，他的表情看起来非常狰狞。  
好想就这样用手套燃起火焰，把这信和花一起烧成灰烬。  
虽然满心都是些坏主意恶点子，他亦自知道自己的性格并不是什么特别好的，但也不至于做出这样恶劣的事来。羡慕妒忌恨什么的，就只能装在心里头。即使朝着G发泄和撒娇，恐怕对方也只是把他当成一个最爱无理取闹的小孩子而已。  
今天不知道是第几次了，他又叹气。  
把信和花好好地放在桌面上，他起身，摆好歪了的桌椅，不动声色地离开这个房间。  
为什么会这样地焦躁、不安，和瘙痒。  
他知道自己对于好友的占有欲已经远超了合理理由能够解释的范围。  
但是……为什么却无法阻止这种不理智的心态与行为。  
羡慕其他人能够名正言顺地追求自己的好友。  
嫉妒其他人可以师出有名地献上爱恋的心意。  
恨自己——只是青梅竹马。

是啊。  
他被一条名为「青梅竹马」的锁链箍住了手脚，箍住了呼吸，让他在微妙的生死线之间挣扎。  
他的脚步开始剧烈地加速，朝着自己的办公室奔跑。  
现在这种情况，就只有那对繁琐而又沉闷的文件能够解救他了吧。  
但是，即使如此，他还是想要在心里问一句。  
G，为什么你还没回来。

身后有无数张魔掌在向他疯狂地吞噬过来。这个黑夜之中，天空仍然浮沉着血一般的赤红。如同夕阳不舍得落下那样，整篇天地都在日与夜之间徘徊，在光和暗中间垂死挣扎。他感觉到急促的呼吸中吸入的泥土的味道、雨水的味道，还有尸体的味道。他只能拼命逃跑，四肢都像快要撕裂一般地甩动。他觉得自己快要死了，假如这样继续跑下去的话，他一定会死的。但是即使手脚都因为奔跑而与身体脱离，他就剩下一个躯干，他还是想用尽最后的生命去逃走。  
耳边弥漫着各种刺激耳膜的声音。他的脚步声、呼吸声，紧追着他的人的叫骂声，还有枪声。  
不想死。  
我不想死。  
这样的想法逼满了整个躯壳。  
这样的声音拥挤得他的身体欲要爆炸。  
他只能这样为了活命而一直狂奔。  
突然，一个踉跄，他狠狠地摔倒在地面。粗糙的沙石磨伤了他的皮肤，他咬着牙关要站起来，但是却发觉双腿已经完全虚软。  
绝望的思想一瞬间笼罩了他整个世界。  
他或许就这样，死在这个地方。  
“快走，Giotto。”  
是谁的声音突然插入这个濒临死亡的空间。他猛然抬头，看到幻觉一般的狰狞的火焰景象。  
他的视野是颤抖不已的。他完全没有看清楚当时对方的表情。  
他只听见对方在他的耳畔重复。  
“快走Giotto。我来帮你挡着。”  
他仿佛感觉到他的心脏在一刹那停止了跳动。  
一抹殷红就与他擦身而过。他的身体无法动弹，意识依然停留在刚才那个宛若神迹降临一般的瞬间。  
他咬紧了牙齿。  
他告诉自己，不能死。  
不知从何处而来的力量突然灌入他的双腿，他用力地站起来，再用力地开始奔跑。  
可是，他只跑了两三步，脚步又慢慢停滞下来。  
他听到身后惨叫的声音。  
烈焰燃烧的声音。  
还有血液喷溅的声音。  
他冰冷的双颊突然被两条细长的温热湿润了。  
他深深地垂下头来，握紧了双拳。  
无论如何都不能回头，不可以停下。  
他答应过——要活下来。  
无论再怎么痛苦，再怎么悲伤。  
即使失去对方也好……

但我为什么不能停止恸哭。  
他缓慢地从梦中睁开双眼，发现视野一片迷茫。他的双眼被泪水湿润，澄黄的色泽盈盈地漾满了柔软的光波。  
“唔……”难以掩饰的痛楚终于逼使他发了一丝哭声。他躺在床上，仰望空白一片的天花板。抬起手臂，挡住自己不争气的模样，安静地哽噎。许久之后，他才能迟缓地从床上爬起来，坐在床侧，捂住脸庞，沉默地思考梦中的所有细节。  
明明如此痛苦，却又无法忘记。  
大脑痛得就像被敲成碎片一样。  
“G……”在混乱的思维底下、无意识之间吐出的，是梦中一直想要呼唤的名字。  
他的心脏因为那个单音节而忽地揪痛起来。  
他再也忍受不了这种痛觉，一甩手，床板被锤击出巨大的响声。  
“可恶……”愤恨地低喊。他站起身来，离开自己的房间。

当回过神来时候，Giotto发觉自己站到了G的房间门前。刚想伸手敲门，却又忽然迟疑了。  
G或许已经睡着了吧？  
带着这样的猜测，那只手想敲又敲不下去。最后，他伏在门板上面，想偷听一下里面有没有声响什么的，门却突然从里面打开，他整个人重心不稳朝里歪进去，然后砸中了一个熟悉的胸膛。  
“鬼鬼祟祟在门外干什么？”G冷着一张俊脸问道。  
他傻了一下，二话不说就咻地溜进了G的房间，还一下子扑进G的被窝翻滚。  
“喂谁准你进来了！”G大声抗议，Giotto当然一句都没听入耳内，反倒在床上摆出一副诱惑的姿势，叫G也上来。G的额上拧出几个青筋，两步三步地走到自己的床边。在与这个无节操的首领发出的暧昧目光对视了几秒钟后，G面瘫着，随手拿起一个枕头就往Giotto的脸上毫不留情地砸去。  
“哇！G你干嘛啊！”Giotto不满地叫嚷开来，这让G更为生气，只见他两手一伸准备掏腰间的枪支，Giotto脸一下发青，连忙使出发嗲功，双手环住G的腰身不住地卖笑脸。  
“G你不要生气嘛~”大大的双眼闪动着怜人的水光。  
“你几岁了？不要告诉我你睡不着，要过来找我陪你睡？”G忍着怒气，笑得是极为恐怖。  
“……”Giotto恍然大悟一般地望着G，亮亮的眼睛一闪一闪地，看得G直飙汗水。  
G知道自己多嘴了，Giotto这家伙原来只打算过来骚扰他，可是经自己这么一暗示，这牛皮糖肯定赖着过夜了。  
果然，下一秒钟，G就被某只狂冒花朵儿的动物扑倒在床上蹭蹭，“Giotto三岁！要陪G睡！”  
“…………”G知道自己拿这孩子气的家伙没办法，所以也只能任着他乱揩油了。  
平稳有序的呼吸声慢慢从脑袋上方一点那儿传出，隔着薄薄衬衫的心跳声也变得柔和。他知道G快要睡着了，而自己却没有一点睡意。即使忍耐着不敢动弹，但是心里头那个疙瘩，那个梦靥，始终不能释怀。也许，是他的不安传染到身边的人，G睁开了眼睑。  
“怎么还不睡。”柔软的，让他眷恋的声音。  
他更把对方的身体贴紧了点，嗓音就埋在那个胸膛里面而出。  
“刚才做梦……梦到了小时候的事。”  
他的话让G的体温有了一瞬间的骤降。就在下一秒，他被G更抱紧了点。  
就像是害怕他受冷一样，抱得紧紧的。  
他想抬头看G的表情，但是被紧锁的声音让他无法做到。  
时间嘀嘀嗒嗒地走着。渐渐地，在拥抱之间，那些错落的体温令他神迷意乱。  
不知道过了多久，他听到G轻声地说。  
“是梦到你小时候尿床、被爸妈打屁股，还是贪吃东西然后闹肚子？”  
于是，他一下子脸赤红起来。身上的男人漏出了一丝笑声，他顿觉无比尴尬，立即挥手甩脚去打对方。  
“G你欺负我！！”  
“喂！从小到大只有你欺负我的份吧！”  
“我不理！你欺负欺负我欺负我G最讨厌了！”

“哎~”今天不知道已经是第几次，身份尊贵的金发青年发出了和他那张俊美脸庞全然不搭的叹息。躺倒在被阳光晒得温暖的草地上，视野里面尽是绿油可人的光景，身体里面的懒惰因子也因此完全发作，他整个人动都不想动了。  
虽然还有一大堆工作等着他去做，但是这位首领还是将之高高挂起，自己则去了偷懒。日风和和地拂动那些茂盛的野草，摇摇曳曳地弄得他的脸很痒。他扬手想要擦擦脸，忽然发觉身旁的一块草地上长了一丛野花，在绿色中婷婷可爱。  
灵机一起，他蠕动着到了那片花前，摘了一朵，接着便如个在花样年华的少女一般开始数着花瓣起来。  
“喜欢我，不喜欢我，喜欢我，不喜欢我……”  
每念一句就摘掉一片花瓣，最后一瓣是“喜欢我”的话便高兴得欢呼，若不是的话则懊恼一阵，把那朵花儿丢掉再摘一朵来数。  
全神贯注地干着这些无聊的事情，他完全没有发觉有个影子在不经意之间已经覆盖住他。  
“不喜欢我，喜欢我——！！耶！！”  
粘着最后一片花瓣，Giotto如个小孩那样高兴地叫了起来。然后就在昂首之际，他便看到了那个面色发青的红发男子。  
“你在这里干什么……我亲爱的首领……”  
咬牙切齿地念着，G露出一副很恐怖的笑脸。然而这对Giotto是不奏效的，他一看到G，双眼里面立即辉映满兴奋的光芒，很是一副少女花痴的样子。而G也被这个样子的他吓到了，那幅吓人的架子当下没了。  
“G，是喜欢我哦！你看！”兴奋地举起那片花瓣给G看，G汗颜着把白色的花瓣接过，叹了口气，也坐到草地上。  
“干吗啊你，难道还有人追不到手的吗？”  
伤脑筋地说着，怎知Giotto当下就满腹辛酸样，楚楚可怜地抖动着水灵的大眼看着G。  
“我数花瓣是为了谁你难道还不知道么！”  
“……”一阵无语后，G扶了下被Giotto弄得头痛的脑袋，拼命忍耐着自己的脾气。  
“好啦，我知道的……”哄小孩子一样的语调。  
Giotto自然是不满，顽固地说，“你不知道！”  
“……”G怎么都觉得这弄得自己好像个负心汉的感觉啊。  
“反正G你就从来都只把我当小孩子而已，哼！”Giotto猛地把头撇向一边，鼓起腮帮子。  
G的额头冒出几个青筋，耐性砰地用尽。  
“你这家伙，快点给我回去工作！！”G像豹子一样吼道，Giotto吓了一跳，立即泪眼汪汪，一下子抱住了G的腿开始赖皮。  
“我不要回去工作嘛~G~”  
“你已经落下很多工作了！”G用力想甩开Giotto，奈何这家伙就真的像牛皮糖一样黏住了G的腿，“而且你知道我找了多少人来催你工作吗！但是没有一个愿意来！”  
“所以……”G的眼睛里面闪动着星星，“G你过来了！！”  
“……你以为我很想过来啊！”G怒吼，“现在搞得只有我一个人愿意干这苦差事了！”  
“这样不错嘛~” Giotto如猫咪一样翘起嘴巴，G疑似看到他后面还有金色的尾巴在一甩一甩。  
“好个屁！”G一掌推开Giotto往他身上爬的那张猥琐脸，“这是大材小用！”  
“可是我很满意这样的发展~喵。”蹭蹭。  
“我说你放开！快放开！”不知为何，蹭着蹭着，那印着红色刺青的脸就开始发红了。Giotto看中时机立即眼冒精光，来一个狮子扑猛地把G摁倒在草地上。  
“G陪我睡午觉嘛~”  
“喂，你这家伙！”  
“呼噜……”  
“睡得真快……”

他曾听过一个说法。  
——恋情的到来总是毫无预兆的。  
心跳声就这样骤然而至，无法阻止。  
这一天的日光似乎有点过于明媚。他不知道是光线真的很耀眼的缘故，还是因为透过自己金黄的发丝而入所以变得更加灼目，总而言之，今天的视野让他觉得有点难受。  
是因为刘海实在太长呢，亦或是其他？  
他眯细了自己澄黄的双眼，稍微往窗帘的影子挪动。  
但愿没有被发现。  
他在心里头默默念道。  
即使自己远在楼上，他还是很怕会被目标发现。或者是做贼心虚吧，虽然他很清楚，那个人并不是如自己那般过于敏感。  
心里头不禁浮出一些对于自己的嫌恶。  
继续把目光放到那讨厌的视野中去。  
目标物依然停留在街道上的一间小小的花店前。  
男人刺着红色纹身的脸上淡无表情，直到店里头的一位女士终于上前招呼他，这才有了一丝的改变。  
就像是释怀了一样，舒心的一笑。  
明明就是那一身的火红、狂野，和不羁。  
可是竟然可以显露出这样如水一般的温柔。  
花店的小姐仿佛因此愣了一下，但在他那个方向，没能看到她的表情。  
今天的阳光真的非常可恶。  
他感觉自己的眼睛在刺痛着。  
特别是那件花店前的阳光，在二人之间的光线。  
那种痛楚，一直钻入心脏中。  
让他狠狠地咬合了牙齿。

等到红发的男人终于离开了花店，他才慢慢地从楼上下来，然后缓缓地行到店前。  
“你好。”用低沉磁性的声音。  
“你好，请问想要些什么花呢？”正在忙碌的小姐转身来，看见了怎样的一个男子。  
璀璨的发色，俊美的容颜，还有袖长的身姿。  
“送给像你这样美丽的女士的话，应该用什么花比较好呢？”  
用优美绅士的举止，来擒获女人的心。  
这样的事情，再简单不过。  
也再熟悉不过。

接下来的日子中，他都会赶在G之前少许来到花店。然后，在与花店小姐畅谈之间，偷偷地看着那个在转角处停驻的男人。  
等到G走了，他便把正聊得欢的话题戛然止住，随之辞别。  
就这样过了好些时日之后，他不再去花店，而是回到那个小楼里，静静地从高处看着。  
他看见G一步一步地，迟疑地走到花点前。  
等待，然后随意买了一些花，再缓慢地离去。  
表情始终都没有变过。  
直到走远了，才开始泄露出些什么。  
他在阁楼里微微地翘起了唇角，然后起身，快步下楼。  
怀着蹦跳着的心，跑到了G的身边。  
什么都不说地，就和对方一起并肩走。  
但是好久好久，对方都一声不吭。  
他抬头看了看G的侧脸。  
“G，你生气了吗？”  
男人手里头的花被握紧了一下。  
“……你说什么？”  
“她……变心了哦。”  
G低下了头，看着那束百合。  
“不是已经习惯了吗……因为是你这个家伙。”  
“……”  
他猛然一怔，似乎回忆起什么。  
小时候，好像有过相似的事。  
他小跑几步赶上G。  
“那……你喜欢她吗？”  
“哼，别傻了。”G喷出一口冷气，但话声中掩不去一丝惋惜，“只是……有些投契而已。这样的事情，你不是很懂的吗？”  
G转头，彤红的眼睛看着他。  
他愣了，“什么意思……？”  
在狭长的街道中，他听到了风划过的声音。  
他们二人站在流风之中，互相看着对方。  
“正因为我们不可以真切地去爱别人。所以，你才会玩弄女人，而我也……”  
这样的，身不由己，心不由己。  
“……”  
他垂下了眼睑，不敢去看那双赤红的、浓烈的眼。  
正因为我们背负着罪孽。  
因为不想伤害所爱的人。  
所以我们无法去爱别人。

又是一个朗然得让人烦心的日昼。他在那个熟悉的转角中，发现了熟悉的身影。  
抿开一个柔笑，他上前去。  
“怎么，还是放不下吗？”  
G撇开了头，转身就走。  
“只是来看下而已，以后都不会再来了。”  
他跟着G走去。  
“真是绝情呐。话说，你是怎么会看上这种女人的啊？”  
旁边的男人身上漫出了一丝危险的气氛。  
他察觉得到，但是却丝毫不介意，继续大大咧咧地说。  
“要身材没身材，要姿色没姿色~”  
G狠咬着牙齿，“你怎么那么三八啊。”  
他望着G烦恼的表情，突然眯着眼睛笑起来。  
“呐，G。”  
“怎么。”  
“我有一个办法。”  
“？”  
“只要喜欢我就行了。”  
“……”  
G的身体忽然就僵硬了。  
可他依然自顾自快活地说道，“如果你怕身为自卫队的自己会让喜欢的人受伤的话，那样只要喜欢我就行了。”  
扭头，柔笑看去G。  
“我是不会受伤的。所以，放心吧。”  
如同是许诺一样的玩笑。  
G沉默小许，还是选择了露出厌烦的表情。  
“你？别开玩笑了。”  
“诶，为什么啊！”他马上申诉起来，“我是Vongle的Boss，还很了解你，长得帅又有钱，有风度又浪漫，我就不明白什么地方让你不满意了？”  
G脸色发黑，面部抽搐，“……你胸部是平的让我很不满意。”  
他一呆，低头摸摸自己平坦的胸膛，然后大惊小怪地呼喊起来，“G你介意这个吗？！你怎么这么死板啊！现在很流行平胸哦！我都不介意G你也是平的你怎么就介意我的啊！！”  
“………………”

已经不能确切记得，那一年，我俩多少岁。但必定年少青涩，未懂情事。  
“咦，这是什么？”他猛地抽出友人书本里夹着的一封信。G一惊，想要取回，手却又止在半空，终是没有阻止他。他便肆意地打开来看，竟是一封情信。  
金发的少年吹了声口哨，然后贼起眉眼，用肘子碰碰搭档的手臂。  
“G，想不到你也挺厉害的嘛，这信打算怎么办？”  
右脸上烙着夸张刺青的红发少年依旧沉静，眸眼中看不出一点喜悦。许久之后，才低低地冒出一句话来，“还能怎样。”  
他硬是呆了，然后有点生气地说：“你难道就想这样无视别人的心意了吗？”  
红发的少年抬起头来，火红的眼睛是冰冷冰冷的。  
“喜欢又怎样，不喜欢又怎样，我都不可能和她在一起，既然是这样的话就无所谓了。”  
看着对方淡漠的表情，他无由来地觉得忧伤。  
“喂G，”他提起精神来，“要不要我去跟这女孩说，你已经有了喜欢的人了，叫她死心？”  
G抬起眸子，“我哪来喜欢的人？”  
他眨眨眼睛，笑眯眯道：“我啊。”  
接着对话便以吵闹结束。  
后来，他还是去见了那名女孩，对她婉转地转述了G的意思。可是，让他意想不到的是，他的温柔换来的，竟然是曾经着迷于G的女性的钟情。而这个情况，也很快就让G察觉到了。  
“G，你生我气吗？”他这样问G。  
而对方只默默地看了他一阵，然后移开了视线。  
“为什么要生你气？你什么都没有做错。”  
他看着G淡然的侧面，再次感觉到莫名的惆怅。  
G见他这样，用手大力地揉他蓬松的头发。  
当他抬起头来是，见到G朝他宠溺地笑。  
“你只要做回你自己就好了。笨笨的，受人爱戴的，有一大堆女孩子追在你身后的……”  
但为什么，他能在G的笑容里面察觉到一点孤单。  
他捉住G的手，郑重地看着对方：“那我就把大家对我的爱都给你好了。”  
红发少年一愣，接着扑哧地笑了出来。他脸一红，说自己是认真的。G垂下眸子，说并不是这样的。  
“即使那样，那还是大家对你的爱。绝对不会变成我的。”  
他听到淡淡的一句话。  
已经不太记得当时G的表情。只觉得即使有自己伴在身边，G依然好像只有一个人一样。  
“那把我的爱给你就行了！”  
“你的爱？”  
“嗯！”  
“不需要，我不想被人追杀。”  
“诶~好浪费~难得人家愿意~”

 

柔软的身体。  
丰满的乳房。  
还有狭窄柔媚的阴道。  
在一遍又一遍于耳边回响的声音里面，视野中那张迷乱的女性的脸孔总是这么模糊。  
——男性在射精的时候，脑内啡肽大量分泌，产生极大的快感。但内啡肽分解很快，一旦分解殆尽，人脑就会产生空虚感和失落感。  
这样的理论分析简直是准确到残酷的程度。  
在这张华丽的大床上，正在思考的不是大脑，而是连接在一起的、不断流出体液的下身。  
但是显然，今天的他显得有点过分地焦躁。动作也过于粗暴，虽然身下的女性好像更加因此而更加兴奋。  
到底是为什么呢。  
“对不起，我以为只有你一个人。”  
一把熟悉的声音忽然钻入完全丧失了思考能力的大脑。接着，G殷红的发亦映满脑海，那发间的红眸幽幽荡荡，似是尴尬又似含些受伤，终是移开了视线，隐去在门扉之后。  
而他，则感受到前所未有的、空前的失落。  
就如同现在，将体液全数射入女性体内之后的感觉一样。  
女性与余韵犹存地将他的脖颈抱紧，在他的耳边柔言细语。若是平日，他定当将其回抱，甜言蜜语一番。但今天，他实在是没有那样的心情了。  
从女人的体内抽身，他从床上坐起，一言不发地穿起衣服。  
女人支起那印着吻痕的身体靠坐起来，看着男人着了条纹西装的后背。  
“什么时候，你的心才会在我这里呢，GIOTTO？”  
金发的男人动作停滞一下，并没有回答。  
可是答案已经明晰与二人心中。  
“那个头发殷红，像是火焰一样的男人。”  
他再一次停下动作，转头望着女人。  
女人看着他的脸，露出了婉然的、若是认输一般的浅笑。  
“在他身上，对吧？”

人常道，女人的第六感很灵。  
GIOTTO相信真的是这样。  
他能看穿任一个人的心思，可却无法看清楚自己的。  
然而，却被女人看得彻彻底底。  
那一天，他的脚步比往常晚归时候都要加快许多。夜风于耳边呼啸，街道两边不时有殴打声或呻吟声传来，而他的听觉却被自己的呼吸声与心跳声占满。  
风风火火地赶回到基地，再火速地来到G的房间之前。他深呼吸一口气，推门而入。  
“G，你在吗？”提高声调，然而待了许久都无人回答。  
他愣愣地在地板上站了半分钟之久，最后又一次感觉到无穷大的落寞。  
双腿突然间变得无力。退到墙壁边上，他缓缓滑落在地上，双手无助地捉紧了头发。  
他嗅到了自己身上的味道。  
女人的香水、各种的体液，街道上的垃圾、残骸，血和尸体的味道。  
这一切混淆在一起，熟悉到恐惧的地步。  
记忆陷入了一个无底的深潭。  
他记得自己曾经也这样蜷缩在冰冷的角落里头，绝望地等待着死亡。  
而那个时候，温暖他的，拯救他的，都是那一个红发的朋友。  
“你在这里干什么啊？”  
朦胧之中，他听到有人用带点无可奈何语气的声音这样对他说。  
半梦半醒之间的他缓慢地抬起头，见到了那一张变得成熟美丽的脸庞。  
一瞬间，不知道为什么，眼泪就涌上眼眶。  
G显然吓了一跳，还没反应过来的时候，他已经飞扑过去，把G重重地扑倒在地。  
“你干嘛啊你！！”后脑勺应声着地，G捂着痛处大声嚷道。  
“呜呜，G，不要讨厌我……！”趴在G的身上，他开始肆无忌惮地撒娇起来，还把眼泪鼻涕一大把地往人家衣服上擦。  
“好啦！我没讨厌你！你快起来！！”明显被恶心到的G连忙说，怎知这样就让他得寸进尺。  
“不讨厌我的话就让我亲一下！”  
G一下愣住，还没来得及反抗，嘴巴就被人印上，一条舌头就滑溜溜地窜了进来，卷起自己的便开始了贪婪吸吮。  
一开始，还以为那家伙只会碰碰嘴唇就了事，怎知道愈是忍让对方愈是放肆，吻着吻着早就超过了朋友之间的情谊，两人的嘴唇间呼吸灼热急促，唾液混得不分你我，骑在人身上的那个两只手开始不安分，还在别人身上乱摸起来。  
或许再这么纵容下去，总有一天会划出火花，回都回不了头。  
在尚存理智的一刻，G毅然用力地推开了GIOTTO，捂住了自己涨红的脸，企图掩盖自己蠢动的表情。  
“别再这样了……GIOTTO……”  
他听到G濒临崩溃的，残存暧昧的声音。  
而他身体里面的悸动和情感，则完全不想就这样罢休。  
可是至少现在，他无法强逼对方。  
他张开手臂，绕在G的腋下，抱住G的背脊，把自己的脸埋在G的胸膛里面。  
心跳和颤栗，都希望你能够感受得到。  
他嗅着G的味道，感受G的体温，忽然明白了一件事。  
为什么他会变得这样软弱，这样轻易地就失落，无法好好地去操控自己的心情。  
那是因为，他的心，在G的身上。  
早就跨越了朋友的那条界限，死死地长在了对方的身上。

“首领他好像最近都经常发呆呢…”  
“那不是最近的事情了，我发觉啊，BOSS他几乎每天都要发下呆…”  
“其实只是不愿意看文件吧…”  
其中一人吐出真相，其他两人四目相望，深叹口气。  
这样的情景被在阴影中的男人听到了。当沉艳的红色从黑暗中浮现出时，那几个说闲话的家伙都吓得飚冷汗，直立身子不敢动弹。  
G皱起眉宇，问：“你们刚才说Primo什么了？”  
三人无比僵硬，直到男人面露凶气，这才终于答话：“首、首领他不知道在发什么呆，文件一直都没有看，去催了几遍都是这样…”  
“……”男子不知在思考些什么，见三人吓得早已魂飞魄散，撇去一个眼神示意他们可以离开。三人深深鞠了个躬，转身拔腿就逃。男人望着那几人的身影，回身，叹了口气，朝首领的房间走去。  
抬手，叩响三声。门内没有回应，男子于是推门而入，视线之中，那雍华的办公桌上白色的文件堆成了山，见不着后面的人的样子。他揉揉了自己的人中，走向办公桌的后面。  
探头一看，金色毛茸茸的脑袋正趴到在桌子上，还难看地躺着口水，嘴中喃喃不知说着什么。  
他额上拧出一个青筋，随即拿起桌上几张文件，卷成圆筒状握在手中，然后朝那脑袋用力一敲！  
“啊！”脑袋下面发出了声响。男人满意地收回即时制作的武器，把文件整齐地铺整好。  
被弄醒的人还在未完全清醒，但在模糊的意识之下，还是转头看向了这边。  
“G……”就像是婴儿朝妈妈伸出手臂要抱抱一样，金发的男子也向红发的男子伸出了软趴趴的长手臂。  
G牙齿一龇，又一次卷起文件，朝GIOTTO的脸部就是无情一击。  
这一次发出的声音比起上一次绝对有过之而无不及。金发青年这下是真的清醒的，只见他眼冒泪光，怨愤地捂住自己发红的侧脸，朝对方申诉说：“打人不打脸！！”  
G哪听得入，叉起腰肢，俯下身子盯着那澄黄澄黄的眼睛。  
“醒了吗BOSS，那么就继续工作吧？”  
“咦？”他脸色一变，立即装傻，“什么工作……”  
可G哪许他继续偷懒，掐住他的两边脸颊，弄得他龇牙裂嘴的。  
“不要逼我用极刑哦首领……”  
“放……呼开我！”  
由于嘴巴变形连话都说得糊了。G手一松开，他赶紧揉揉自己的脸颊，确保自己没有毁容。  
“G真的毫不温柔呢…”还不忘抱怨一句。  
已经听惯了的G对此是一点都不感冒，也没有发怒的感觉，只靠在办公桌旁，死盯着他。  
“还不快开始工作？”  
他抬头，看看那个固执的男人。又平视，看看面前堆得夸张的文件。  
他拿起钢笔，墙上的时钟滴答滴答地走过三秒。  
他放下钢笔，嘟起嘴巴。  
“我不要做。”  
话音刚落，他就明显感觉到旁边的男人身上发出了恐怖的杀气。但是他一点也不害怕，反而转过头来，淡定地看着即将发飙的对方。  
“G，你知道激励理论么？”  
红发青年稍稍一愣，定定地看了他几秒，读出了他的想法。  
“你这家伙还想要奖品，不给你惩罚就应该偷笑了！”  
“那我还是不要做~”继续耍赖。  
“…………”继续这样的争持只会让宝贵的时间白白浪费掉，况且这一次对方都提出可商议条件了，那么就省去哄小孩子的心机了。于是G也就没有在发火，而是爽快地接受了这样的设定。  
“好了，废话少说，你想要什么？”  
本来撇开头去的GIOTTO听此立即回过头来，露出灿烂笑脸。  
“呃~想要什么呢~”他想来想去，看得旁边的G很是担心他会提些古怪的要求。  
“啊，想到了。”定下了想要的东西，金发青年望着红发青年，笑得是极致迷人。  
“我想要吃到G亲手做的意大利粉。”  
G呆了一下，没想到是这么简单的要求。不过，却又觉得蹊跷。  
“想吃意大利粉的话可以叫厨师给你做啊，一定会比我做的好吃得多。”  
“不要，我要G亲手给我做。”他坚定地说。  
于是G也不好再说什么，“那么给你做的话，你今天之内要把文件看完哦？”  
“嗯嗯！”他用力点头。  
然后，G退出房间，心里回忆着意大利粉的做法走向厨房，并没有发现在后面双眼冒着精光、患有专属跟踪症的GIOTTO。

已经过了煮食时间的这个时候，厨房里面没有人。G走了进去，并开始慢慢地搜索起材料和用具。而门缝中偷窥进来的那个形迹可疑的男人则嘴巴张合着不知道在叨念些什么。突然间，他双眼一亮，神色颇为激动。一看里面，红发青年正穿起围裙，卷起衣袖，撩起脑后的碎发，把围裙的带子于脖后系上一个活结。  
看到这一幕，他不禁嘟长了嘴：“系蝴蝶结更可爱的说…”  
接着，房内的人完全没有注意到自己正被人注视，而是自然地开始了久违的烹饪。  
时间尚未算晚，厨房外的通道偶然都会有人走过。而经过的人当然无一不认得出这位发色明亮的青年。虽然几个部下想要向头领问好，不过看着他那偷鸡摸狗的姿势，于是便很知时务地无视走掉。  
人说，男人在专心时是最有魅力的。在不知不觉间，他已经看得入了神，被G那个为自己而专注的表情所吸引。  
那条普通的黑色围裙系在G的身上，犹显出男子颀长的身躯。特别是腰杆的位置犹觉纤细，走动间腰肢的灵巧扭动，趁起着居家味道十足的围裙，很是叫人遐想。  
他的眼神都要快看得直了，嘴中还不住念叨：“啊…如果是纯白色木耳边的围裙就好啦…最好还要是男人的梦想——裸体围裙！”  
这样念着念着，GIOTTO还恨得咬起手指头，脑内不住补足自己幻想的画面，恨不得自己有一对透视眼。  
这样窥着窥着，眼看G快要把东西做出来，厨房中也飘出香味，他才知道大事不妙，赶紧闪人回去赶工作。

办公室的门被人体贴地敲响。他赶紧作出一副埋头苦干的样子，喊了句“请进”。宁静的房间里响起熟悉的皮鞋声，溢满墨水味道的空气中掺入一缕缕食物的浓香，让他全身慵懒的细胞为之一振。G把碟子放到了一旁的桌上，然后走到他的身边。  
“还没有做好吗？”青年的声音柔软，已经不带有责怪的感觉。  
他依然唰唰地签着钢笔字，头也不抬。  
见他这副样子，青年似乎不忍心，叹了出一口气。  
他在心里偷笑着。  
“先不要做了，你也饿了吧？”  
他便知道那个人其实是刀子嘴豆腐心，而自己也习惯了这种常在身边的关怀，在长年累月之中，变得驾轻就熟。  
就像是他应得的一样，把那份形影不离的关怀当成是自己的所有物，并日渐产生优越感和独占欲。  
打着小算盘的时候，自己的肚子也作出了相应的反应——咕咕地打起鼓来。  
看来是真的饿了。  
他转过头来，脸上有点尴尬，“那就恭敬不如从命咯？”  
G咧开一笑，拿他没办法。  
看着他那副狼吞虎咽好像十多年没吃过东西的样子，G不禁担心起他会不会咽到。但关心还没来得及说出口，丑事还真的灵了。  
“咳咳咳……！！”GIOTTO大声地咳嗽起来，吓得G立即站起来为他抚起背来。  
“叫你吃得那么急……”低低的声音，听起来好温柔。  
这一种安静的、温暖的、触手可及的关怀。  
咳嗽声渐渐退去，他恢复会精神，拿起叉子准备继续大吃，这时，G伸出手来，用指腹擦去那些粘在他嘴角的番茄酱。  
“看你吃得……”  
温热的，手指的温度。  
细腻的，眼神的感觉。  
这份关怀，抑或已经能称作“宠爱”的感情，直到如今都依然叫他沉醉未醒，每每都受宠若惊。  
嘴中的美食已经成了其次，此刻映在眼前的那个人，才是最值得他细细品尝的。  
他完全不能说出任何一次扑向G的冲动的缘由。或感触或悸动，当这些情致在脑海中映出名词来表达的时候，他早已经扑入了G的怀里，孩子气全发地撒着娇。  
“你又干嘛了……”青年没好气地问，但并没有推开他。  
“让我抱下嘛……”声音压在G的胸膛里面，听起来闷闷的。  
“好好……”G草草地答应着，无奈地把头扬起，眼神飘忽。“为什么一定要我做给你吃呢…”  
如是自语一般的提问，就像是不奢求让他那样。  
他沉默着，许久之后才低语来，“小时候，你也有做过意大利粉给我吃。”  
被提及的，过去的时光。  
偌大的室内，两道呼吸此起彼落，昏黄的灯光盈盈弱弱，秒针划着不变的轨迹。  
他与G的心脏靠得这样的近，却不知道对方的心里面在想些什么。  
是否正是因为太近的缘故，让我们看不清楚对方。  
“那么久的事情了，你还记得吗？”从喉咙深处发出的声音。  
他没有抬头，没有去看此刻G的表情。  
他只是稍稍用了力，捉紧了G的衣服。  
“我记得哦。和G度过的一分一秒，我全部都记得。”  
那些记忆，就像是烙印一样烤在他的记忆里面。  
就连身处梦境，他亦经常无自觉地重播那些片段。  
上方的男子有过一阵静默，接着漏出了一声笑。  
“全部都记得，这可能吗……”  
那句话像是一条小小的刺一样刺入他的皮肤。  
他知道G只是在开玩笑，但是自己却无法抑制地激动起来。  
“是真的！”他捉住G的衣襟，凝注那双红眸，“所有的记忆，我都记得清清楚楚……！”  
气氛忽然之间变得有些奇怪。  
他真的知道G是无心的，但是为什么他的心如同被挖了一块那样地发痛。  
见他这个样子，G也发觉到不妥了。  
“喂，用不着这样吧…我相信你就好了…”  
但是道歉对他来说已经是没用的了，气恼恼的他不吭声了三秒钟，接着忽地就张开了大嘴，朝G的脖子根那里大噬过去。  
“哇！”G吓得大喊一声，但是没能挣脱掉那只突然就要吃人肉的金毛狮子，在一阵混乱之后，还是没能逃脱掉脖子留下牙印的命运。  
“你发什么疯啊！”捂着自己的伤口，G满脸通红地喊。  
而依然赖在G身上的他则愣愣地眨着眼睛，为G那羞红的脸而呆着。  
“真的很痛吗？”这样说着，他凑过头去就要掰开G的衣服查看自己刚才种下的印痕。他记得自己没怎么用力咬，更可以说其实是用“吮”的，怎么会让G喊得那么厉害呢？  
“喂……！！”面对他这样无赖的攻势，G当然也不示弱，手脚乱挥地要把他从身上弄下来。可是他却不折不挠地非要扯G的衣服，蓬松的头还在G的身上乱蹭。  
“叫你走开啊！痒死了……！”  
“哇啊！”  
两个大男人胡搞乱闹了一阵，终于GIOTTO还是被G一下抛在地上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴的。  
“嘶……反应不用那么大吧…又不是第一次亲亲抱抱…”他忍不住抱怨着，还没能从地上爬起来，就见到G捧起碟子。  
“诶？！我还没吃完啊！”  
“我看你都不想吃的了。”G脸上的红潮还没能退去，但已有脸色发黑的征象。  
他赶紧爬起来抢走他的美食陪笑道：“G亲手做的东西我一定要吃得一干二净的说~”  
终于，混乱之后，在G的严厉监督之下，今天所有的工作都有惊无险地完成。  
看着G把文件全都捧出办公室后，他累得仰倒在办公椅上，望着冷冷的天花板，并无入睡的愿望。  
举手，触摸自己的嘴唇。  
那里还残留有意大利粉的味道，和G脖子之间的古龙水气息。  
方才在有意无意之间，他看清了印在那白皙皮肤上面的他的痕迹。  
粉红的一圈……吻痕。  
潮红的双颊。  
绯红的刺青。  
这一切，竟这样的魅惑人心。  
他忍不住勾起了唇角，笑得狡黠。

撑着下巴神游天外仿佛已经成为彭格列首领每天的必修事项。面前的餐桌上摆放了精美的午后茶点，庭院里花香馥郁，煦日暖光，甚是雅致。然而，面容俊朗的金发青年却依然带着少许愁容，金黄的瞳孔中视野模糊，还幽幽然叹出了口气来。坐在他对面的是一位年约十七八岁，发丝如果春季里新抽嫩芽一般的少年。但少年仿佛视餐桌对面的人于无睹，只一心倾注在那甜美可爱的草莓慕斯蛋糕上。  
“蓝宝。”青年忽然出了声。  
少年并没有停手，嘴里含着蛋糕地说：“你在烦恼些什么呢，Primo？”  
GIOTTO的眼中闪现一道精光，吓了蓝宝一跳。  
“我的头发，”他手臂一伸，捉住了蓝宝的手，然后一下按在自己的脑袋上，“会很刺么？”  
蓝宝叼着叉子，呆呆地看着他数秒钟，然后把自己的手抽回。  
“Primo的头发很柔软啊，一点都不觉得刺。”  
“唔……”他托起下巴开始沉思，“那为什么G会觉得很痒呢……”  
那长满了金黄色杂草的脑袋仿佛因为思考而显得更为注目了一点。少年盯着GIOTTO一头蓬松的金发，不为意地道出了一个答案，“是不是因为G的皮肤很敏感呢？”  
GIOTTO的表情在那瞬间定格。他极其缓慢地抬起头，盯去蓝宝。  
再慢慢地，露出一副恍然大悟的样子。  
敏感的皮肤。  
他想起上一次，在他G脖子上轻易就留下的痕迹。  
果然，是因为G的皮肤特别薄，特别敏感的缘故么？  
看着首领脸上浮现而出的猥琐笑容，少年只想快快吃完蛋糕走人，可不想继续留在这里呢。

时针指向了凌晨两点整。  
正是夜阑人静时。  
守夜的人亦昏昏欲睡，无人察觉到那在黑暗里头骤然一逝的一抹金色。  
在心里想着这样的戒备可不行，在自家地方依然像个贼一样偷偷摸摸的首领摇了摇头，继续在阴影中潜行。闭上眼睛都能够熟门熟路地摸到某个特定的房间前，接着用偷配的钥匙打开门锁，警惕地环视四方，确保没有人发现之后在蹑手蹑脚地进去。  
就如同身在危险的战壕中一样，金发的青年在地板上匍匐前进。几经波折，绕过了桌子和椅子，终于来到了目的地——G的床边。  
终于得以松一口气，但床上熟睡着的红发青年突然动了起来，他吓得急忙屏住呼吸，祈祷对方不要醒来。好在，G只是转了个身，接着便睡下。他刚想在长吁口气，不过马上记得教训，捂住了自己的嘴巴和鼻子，减低呼吸的声音。  
时间好像在此刻停顿。他蹲了下来，双臂抵在床褥上，细细地看那张安静的睡颜。  
红色的发丝，红色的睫毛，还有红色的刺青。  
他的青梅竹马如同火焰一样让人灼目，但又深沉得如同暴风雨来临之前的宁静一样。  
这烈焰一般的刺青之下，是感觉截然不同的细致肌肤。  
这张脸，从他小时候一直看着，直到了现在，都依然在他的身边。  
以后，也一定会这样的吧？  
他伸出手臂，手指轻轻地拈弄G落在鼻尖的发丝。床上的人犹在梦中，他在对方的侧脸印下一吻，然后小心翼翼地掀开被子，钻到那暖哄哄的被窝里面。  
他的身体刚好沾满了G的整个怀抱。忍不住小小地偷笑了下，他伸开双臂抱住对方，还习惯性地像猫科动物一样蹭了两下。  
他这么一蹭，头发又摩擦到G的皮肤。他一惊，身体赶忙僵硬住，直至G锁住的双眉再次舒展开来，才得以放松。  
真的是子猫之肌呢……  
那一个词他是从雨月口中听过的。  
犹若刚出生的猫儿一样，吹弹可破的肌肤。  
他咽了口水，一种难以言喻的欲望从心中生出，蔓延到每一根指尖。  
那简直就是比草莓蛋糕还要诱人的佳肴。  
按捺不住烦嚣的心跳声音。  
他慢慢地张开嘴巴，在G的脖颈上轻轻地咬下去。  
吮吻和舔舐。  
品尝每一寸肌肤的味道。  
一口又一口地，留下自己的印记。  
慢慢地，就连自己的呼吸都无法做到平稳，血液中有种微妙的感觉正在膨胀，他在上方俯瞰着那位与自己亲密无间的友人，察觉理性已经在不知觉间逐渐消失。  
不行。  
他的手掌按在G的两侧，用力地捉紧了床单。  
现在还不行。  
即使多么不舍，他还是需要克制住那难言的欲望，到最后，还是得悄然离去。  
但无论怎样，今晚的目的总算是完成了。  
在G脖子上面，印着的满满都是自己的吻痕。  
算是顽劣也好，独占欲的体现也好，能对G做出这种事情的，就只有他。  
他对于G来说，是特别的、独一无二的。  
抿着个骄傲的笑容，他赶紧擦了下汗，从床上下来。这一次，他不从门口走了，而是走到窗边，如罗密欧一样潇洒地在月光之中消失。  
他的睡美人，依然在美梦中未醒。

一天之中最美好的事情应该是吃饭和睡觉。  
蓬蓬的金色脑袋塞在温暖柔软的被子里里面，无论红发少年怎样摇晃都不愿意醒来。  
“GIOTTO！快起来！上学要迟到了！！“  
“嗯…再五分钟…”  
喃喃地念着，无论怎样眼睛就是睁不开来。  
“还五分钟！从我第一次叫你已经过去十五分钟了！”红色的少年气急地喊着，并用手掀开他的被子。  
他只觉一阵寒冷，眼睛细细地眯开来，在朦胧之中看到了朋友的脸。  
“早安……G……”  
像是说梦话一样，甜蜜腻人的声音。  
G在念着什么他已分辨不清，只在对方俯身过来时猛然扑了过去，然后黏在对方身上继续呼呼大睡。  
被他按入被褥中的G是又羞又恼，终是毫不留情地给了他脑袋一个爆栗。  
可是头顶着一个发疼着的大包的他还是一面睡梦惺忪的样子在洗漱，G则帮他收拾书包，准备早餐。好了之后还不辞辛劳地为他一个一个地扣扣子和系领带。在G的诸多埋怨之下，两位少年终于是拔腿出了家门，在小路上奔跑起来。  
“G，你想要果酱还是花生酱？”一边跑，他还一边淡定地往西多上涂抹喜欢的酱料。  
在前方一点跑着的少年受他不了，骂他几句之后说道要花生酱。  
于是他便在这奔驰的速度里优雅地均匀涂好酱料，然后伸出手去。  
G伸长脖子，一口咬住西多。  
“好吃吗？”他问。  
“嗯。”G含着面包含糊地答。  
赶到学校时，二人真的差点就迟到。  
即使赖床了，睡过头了，每日的课程还是会觉得非一般地沉闷，睡意侵袭得飞快，没一会，黑板的文字就变得模糊，甩了甩头把目光移向旁边专心听课的友人，那画面也开始有了重影。  
沉重的眼皮终于合上。  
他再度潜入了梦境。  
时间仿佛过了很久。  
依恋床褥的感觉依然浓重。  
有张手在轻轻地拍他的脸颊。他微微地睁开眼来，先夺目而去的，是张狂腾升的火焰刺青。  
G的脸容逐渐清晰，那张脸，和记忆的何其相似，又有所不同。  
“你个笨蛋快给我起床，早会要迟到了！！”  
他愣然着，才发觉刚才的只是梦。  
但即便这样，还是依旧要赖床。  
“再五分钟。”  
“五分钟个鬼啊！！都半个钟头过去了！！”  
岁月改变了年龄和容貌，但没有改变这每天的赖床坏习惯。

 

早会还是在不停地钓鱼，和被G不断地提醒中安稳度过。散会后，大家各自离去。G亦和往常一样，留到最后才走。他则坐在原位，撑住下巴，凝注去G脖子上的某一点，直到对方感觉发毛。  
“干嘛啊……”红发的青年对这种目光显然不适应。  
“没什么。”他只笑笑，眉眼弯弯的。  
G拿着会议的文件回办公室整理了。他则在走廊上随意流荡，无所事事。  
忽然，他听到前方拐角处有人细语的声音。他便止住脚步，收起自己的气息，颇有兴致地偷听一下八卦。  
“喂，刚才有没有看到？又有了诶！”  
一人大惊小怪般道。  
“什么东西啊？”  
“G大人脖子上面的吻痕啊，连续好多天都见到了…”  
接着，是一阵沉默。  
“其实…也没什么好惊讶的不是么…”  
“对啊…那么优秀的人肯定会有很多爱慕者吧？”  
“不过，还真是一个占有欲强的女人啊……”  
听到此，他不禁捂住嘴巴，免得自己的偷笑声传出去。然后，再抬起脚步，让皮鞋的声音渐渐响亮，令那边的人察觉到，终而散去。  
干完这一些之后她依然停留在原处，心中窃喜个不已，连别人走到自己身边都没有察觉。  
“喂，干嘛笑得那么恶心……”  
他一抬眼，看到的是G绯红色的眸子。不知道为何，心情更加好了。  
“对了G，我们去巡逻一下吧？”  
“啊，为什么啊？”  
“体察民情也是任务之一哦！”  
“……”  
于是两名青年就离开了基地，来到了这人来人往的大街小巷之中。虽说是巡逻，但其实与闲逛无差。正巧天气不错，暖暖的阳光照在人的身上，倍感舒服。从平日里头的忙碌公务之中逃脱出来，游弋在这最普通不过的日常景象里头，仅是这样就已经让他觉得身心舒畅了。  
一路来，他走在前面，G跟在后面，两位相貌出众的青年吸引去许多人的目光。他们一人像金子那样夺目，受众人欢迎，一人如火焰那般刺眼，令众人畏怕。这形容其实一点都不差，他走到的每一处，都会有笑脸相迎，招呼声满载，更多许多人为他送来自制的食物，感谢他常年的照顾。而安静伴在他身后的人每每只是看着，或抽上一根烟，闲闲地吸着，不会有任何人与他打招呼，亦从不会收到别人的东西。  
造成这样悬殊诧异的，或许是那天生以来的气质。面对百姓的爱戴，他不会觉得厌烦，而G面对大家的冷淡，也不会产生不满。  
这样的二人相容性曾让许多人觉得奇怪或难以置信，但经年以来，大家都有目共睹，早都变得见怪不怪，理所当然了。  
那个金发的，笑容可爱的青年身后，必定会跟着那个红发的，面容冷峻的青年。  
当与人新相识的时候，金发青年会抬起右手，用大拇指指去他右后方的，脸上印着烈焰一样的刺青的人。他会带着个骄傲的微笑，向人这样介绍道：“这是我的搭档，G。”  
那也是在许许多多件不变的事情中的一件小事。  
从小时候，到现在，直到以后，都不会改变。

“啊~~~”打着长长的哈欠，GIOTTO把大家送给他的食物丢在旁边，然后大字型地倒在河堤的草地上。G走到他身边，皱着眉头为他把倒出的各种水果放回袋子里面。  
“这都是别人的心意，拜托你好好对待。”  
“呿~”他嘟长嘴巴抗议，G理也不理他，收拾好之后便坐在他旁边，闲望去那粼粼的河面。  
他侧着脑袋，看着G在红发下白皙的侧脸。  
“其实G也可以的嘛。”  
“嗯？”  
“受人欢迎什么的……”  
“多谢了，我不想变成你。”  
看着G轻锁的眉心，他不禁无奈笑出。  
“并不是要变成我嘛……”  
“那是什么？”  
G扭过头来，淡淡地看着他。  
他的双眼从下而上地仰望着对方，柔软的阳光从那些沉艳的发丝之间穿插而出，恍惚了他的视野。  
那个时刻，他的心脏仿佛有过两三秒的停顿。  
然后，他抿起嘴角，微笑起来。  
“是啊，G就是G，就这样好了。”  
看着他那个满足的表情，G甚是不解。不过对于这位青梅竹马，G自是从来都不认为自己可以知道他在想些什么。  
“莫名其妙。”  
“嘻嘻。”  
他那个独一无二的蜜友到底有多可爱。  
就只有他知道就好了。

 

 

 

 

 

他从来都不曾试过对某个人付出如此多的心思。思掂对方每日的行踪，每一个表情的涵义，还有对自己的态度和想法。这能算是有史以来，他所面临的最大挑战。习惯游走于万花丛中，俘虏万千芳心，赢得无数青睐。可即便如此，自诩为情场杀手的他依然对于如何追求自己的青梅竹马感到非常苦恼。  
说是追求，其实也有些许的不妥。每日每夜的讨好与赞美，无论是在对方眼中还是在众人眼中都已成为了日常，没有任何一个人会对此产生质疑，所有人的内心依然扎根着“BOSS是个花花公子”这样的想法，绝对不会认为他已经误入歧途，喜欢上同性。  
虽然得不到别人的认同，可他还是坚信着，自己对于好友的感觉，绝对不只是朋友那么简单。  
“呐，G。”他突然开了声。  
但是G没有看他，仍然埋首在公务之中。  
被人忽视的感觉可不好受。他鼓起了脸颊，又喊了一遍。  
“G。”  
红色的瞳孔仍在文字之间扫视，专心致志。  
“嗯？”  
很是敷衍的回答。  
他塞了一肚子气，愤愤地走过去，将G手中的钢笔一把夺去，硬是要对方看着他。  
如他所愿地，G不得不看着他了。那沉艳的眉眸中含着愠色，更多的是无奈。  
“怎么了？”  
他皱着好看的眉头，一脸憋得委屈委屈的。  
“G，你喜欢我吗？”  
突如其来的爱的质问。  
红发青年愣了一下，眼神与他对碰两秒钟，马上转向其他地方。  
“干嘛啊你这是……”  
“回答我啊G，你到底喜不喜欢我？”  
用哀怨小女生的语气，他把G愈逼愈近，都要整个人欺身上去了。  
G又是呆了两三秒，见他那誓不罢休的架势，终于轻叹一口气，转回头来。  
“好啦，喜欢你啦。”  
算是得到了期待中的回答，但怎么都觉得有点不太爽。  
“真的吗？”再是逼近了一些，赤裸裸地盯着G的眼睛看。  
G都要被他看得发毛了，只能耐着性子回答。  
“嗯。”  
“骗人。”耍点小花招  
“是真的。”  
“反正你只是当我小孩子那样哄而已。”开始自暴自弃。  
“没有啦……”  
“那你亲我一下。”最后想要得寸进尺。  
G看着那个朝自己嘟起嘴巴的金发青年，感到头痛欲裂。  
这是撒娇还是发情已经说不清了。只觉得若是继续纵容他的话，必将造成可怕的后果。  
看来只有抑制现在的发展趋势才是上上之策。  
“不要玩了你这笨蛋。”G冷冷地说，并把他推开，随之走向室外。  
对于G的拒绝，他并没有太多的失意，只是望了望G的背脊，然后快速地跟了出去。  
G的皮鞋踢踢踏踏的，他的皮鞋也踢踢踏踏的。  
沿路的投来的目光尤为夸张，他朝群众投去完美的笑容，在心中想象前面青年的臭脸。  
终于，二人走到一个无人的地方，前方的人缓了下来，他也跟着缓了下来。  
G的手插在裤袋里面，揣着揣着，仿佛有丝不安。  
浅色的阳光透过彩色的玻璃窗，投在青年浓艳的发色上。  
那个颀长的身子浴在光于阴影中，落得好生漂亮。  
他眯着自己金黄的眼，将这一切看在眼中。  
“想听甜言蜜语的话，用不着来找我啊。去找那些被你迷得神魂颠倒的笨女人就是了。”  
在缓慢的脚步声中，青年的声音幽幽传出，淡淡消去。  
他随着那个步伐，心情愉悦。  
“什么啊，我也是得到对方的同意才会出手的哦。”  
“啊啊，没有下迷药什么的吗？”  
“真过分，我可是个绅士。”  
前方的人停下来，肩膀朝后扭去，没有转身。红色的发丝散落下来，男人的脸带着不羁和戏谑，笑得过分地动人。  
“以前那个最喜欢掀女生裙子的小流氓到哪里去了？”  
心跳的声音被以前的黑历史一下打断，他的脸颊升上一阵羞红，急急地走到G的身边。  
“那已经是小时候的事了！”  
青年看到他的窘迫样子，笑得是心花怒放。  
“我都知道哦。”如只狐狸一样笑着，G轻轻弯了身，半是玩笑半是认真地对他说，“所以不要威胁我哦？”  
扔下愣住了的他，G向前走去。他有点不甘，又似是困恼，终是握紧了拳头，咬紧了牙齿。  
“只有一个例外！”  
突如其来的，无头无尾的一句话。  
他听见青年的步声止住。  
突然之间，勇气像几百只蝴蝶从身体里面扑腾扑腾地飞出来一样，让他不知所措地张开了嘴巴。  
“只有G，我没有办法等到你的同意才出手……！”  
这一句话，可以说什么都不是，也可以蕴藏着无量的涵义。  
他们两互相背对着对方，都看不到对方的神情。  
他在一片清净之中，听到了自己的心跳的声音，还有急促的呼吸声音。  
他最想知道的对方的表情与心情，他全都不知道。  
他只听到离去的脚步声，渐渐远去，直至消失。  
许久许久之后，他的心跳才能平复。他不禁举起手掌，捂住自己发热的脸庞。  
到底做了什么啊，我这个笨蛋。  
脸庞的热度，简直就和情窦初开的少女一样。  
但是已经等不及了。  
无论是朋友还是青梅竹马，他都已经厌倦了。

西西里岛的午后时光总是美好得让人有种身处伊甸园的错觉。装满了青年金澄色双瞳的是各种错落斑驳的绿色，望那对眼睛看进去，一切的景致宛若浸浴金光，辉煌璀璨。和这名金发青年的截然不同的，是他对面这一位永远只穿着黑色衣裳的，发色浅色有种半透明感的男子。  
与Giotto晶莹剔透的眼不同，这位青年所拥有的蓝色瞳孔一点都不会令人觉得通明澄澈，而更是有一种如在云雾之间的朦胧感觉。这样的眼神与气质形成了一种无形间的隔离感，将同坐一桌的两名青年好生地分开来。  
Giotto的眼睛左瞄右瞄，待了一会儿，终于无奈地垂下眼睑。  
“Alaudi。”  
听到自己的名字，青年这才放下手中的报纸，抬起那茫茫的眸，毫无感情地看着他，依旧不似有开口的迹象。  
“你就……没什么想问的吗？”  
心里头希望由别人来做主动，但是对象是Alaudi的话，似乎没什么可能。  
浅发男子的眼色冷了一些，“是你叫我来的，不应该你先说明吗？”  
“……”相识了那么久，这个男人的性子还是一点没变。于是，他就也不打哑谜，便开门见山道，“G知道的事情，你知道多少？”  
颇为突兀的一个问题。可他的表情却是认真的。  
Alaudi眯眯眼睛，他从低角度往上看到那眼神，总觉得有点睥睨的味道。  
“哪些事情？”青年反问。  
“只有G知道的那些事情。”他低声地、果断地回答。  
然后，男子眼中的不屑愈是明显。但他不介意， 硬是把双眼睁得大大，毫不忌讳地盯着对方。Alaudi沉默片刻，眼中青光寒闪，张嘴便道，“那些无聊的事情也值得G一个人知道罢了。”  
“呃……”他一阵无语，显然对方不愿为他揭开这谈话中的薄纱，他只好厚着脸皮，鼓起勇气，“那、现在的事情，你知道多少？！”  
即便话匣子总算再推进一些，可在外人听来，依然是不应所以的吧。他紧紧地看着Alaudi，希望对方能够领悟自己的意思。而Alaudi也泠泠地看着他，叫他猜不透心思。  
“没什么事的话，我走了。”突然，青年垂下眼睑就要离去。  
“喂！”他在后面大声呼喊，但Alaudi就不见停下来。他泄出一口气，有点气恼地自语。  
“真不可爱。”  
就在话音落下的一刻，青年的脚步戛然而止。察觉到步声止住的他凝注去青年侧身回来的身影，见到了青年唇角弯起的轻蔑笑容。  
“可爱？”Alaudi提高声调地说，“对你来说，G才是最可爱的吧？”  
一刹那间，那句话像根小小的木刺扎在指头一样，产生了微弱的痛感。他怀着一身的颤栗，向前奔了几步。  
“Alaudi，你知道的吗？！”  
见到这副惊讶模样，Alaudi反倒觉得奇怪。  
“没有人不知道的吧。”首领对于右腕的好感表现得如此明显，想要人不知，还真是困难。可转念一想，话又不是这么说了。“啊，大概，G不知道吧。或许不能这样说……知道，但是从不放在心上吧。”  
青年的话如其人一样，氤氲含糊的，全然捉不住重点。  
他在原地愣着发呆，半刻之后嘴里才支吾出声，“那……我应该怎么办？”  
Alaudi眉头一皱，不耐烦了，“Giotto，我不是恋爱专家。”  
金发青年嘴巴一扁，样子甚是可爱。但这对于Alaudi来说并不受用，青年的神色依旧淡漠，显然对他的恋情是一点兴趣都提不起。但见自己友人这幅憋屈的样子，还是忍不住软了心肠，慢慢地吐出一些话来。  
“你听过这样的说法吗？两个人越是亲近，就越是看不清对方。”Alaudi的眸子旋了过来，那弥蒙着云气的蓝色洞彻某些他无法领悟的东西。  
“人总是害怕改变的。当一样东西持续的时间越久，人就越怕它会改变。就像你、和G。”  
这碧绿如在翡翠城的乔木下，芳草絮絮道着经年的忧伤。那一抹透明的话音融入温煦的日光之中，随着男子的步伐一起，逐渐寻不见踪影。唯有那对金色灿烂的眸子，在这儿黯然，缓缓地逝去了晶莹的光泽与夺目的颜彩。  
第一次听到，这残酷的、简练的，对于他爱恋的辨析。  
这样简单地，一针见血地，否定他一直以来的追求。  
真的可信吗？他不禁这样问自己。但无论如何，假若能够打破现在这种止步不前的二人关系的话，他愿意一试。

彭格列首领Giotto是个说得出做得到，绝对会信守承诺的男人。对于他人、抑或是自己许下的诺言，定必会竭尽所能完成。这一回当然也不例外，他下定了决心，就势要付诸实践。  
“Giotto，这几份文件需要你看一下。”  
某日的会议之后，G如常对他述说一些注意事项。他把文件接过，淡淡道了句“我会处理的了”，然后头也不回地走向了自己的办公室。遗在原处的红发男子往那快速消失的金色身影，总觉得有点蹊跷。周围的部下们亦觉有点不妥，纷纷朝这儿投来视线。  
此刻，心中所想的都应该是同样的吧。  
——今天Primo是怎么了？  
抱着怀里几份文件快速回到办公室，门猛然关上，他脱力地倚在门背。如消耗了大量体力一样，他的脸色有点不好，呼吸亦不稳，心跳轰然，体内的振动还未停止。  
原来，要遏制住某种习惯真的这样困难。若是平日，他早就朝G推推拖拖，大耍撒娇功了。可是今天，这样的欲望只能够抑在体内，逼得他有种身体快要爆炸的感觉。  
他握紧了拳头，想要给予自己一点勇气。要和G拉开距离，这还是刚开始的第一步呢。一想到很唱一段时间里头，自己都不能依靠G，不能肆意妄为，不能发嗲任性，心情就变得十分低落。  
但是……一定要坚持。  
现在唯有咬紧牙关，即便美人在怀，也只能坐怀不乱了。  
于是乎，在首领强韧的忍耐之下，这段时间里头的家族似乎突然平静许多。首领突然变得稳重成熟，这对许多人来说都是绝对的福音。少了无端而来的恶作剧，和各种首领与右腕的争吵，这日子过得挺是舒畅怡人的。对于这种情况大家都甘之如饴，最切身体会者G的反应也并不大。那位最经常忍受首领顽劣脾气的、最经常收拾烂摊子的大人最近可谓是悠闲安心了许多。虽说实为不解首领突然变化如此之大，可实际上G并没有把疑惑问出来，无论是认为那位青梅竹马是移了本性还是只是玩玩G都并不在意，只默默接受了这一情况，用那一直以来都被占用得七七八八的空余时间来做自己的事情。  
大家都不知道，他们敬爱的首领为了这份和平献出多少。  
每天忍耐着不扑向G，不夜袭，不作闹不撒娇不任性不恶作剧，简直都要把他的所有人生乐趣都剥夺了。每天每天都只被工作淹没，快都要把他逼得生不如死。  
这样的残酷的忍耐，终于在半个月之后迎来了一个小小的转接点。这回，他正如个饥渴的难民一样在走廊中游荡以逃避一下繁忙的工作，正好让他在迎光的那一处转角，见到了柔美的一幕。  
精致雕镂着古典花纹的栏杆前，依靠着两个一高一低的背脊。迎着阳光那一面站着的，是那位拥有的东方温雅容貌的雨之守护者朝利雨月，而就在旁边，与其有说有笑，气氛和谐的，便是他日思夜想都想要触碰到的岚之守护者G。沐浴在暖阳之中，二人身高有异，朝利雨月稍高的身体为G挡去一下刺目的光线，G仰头，那张烙着红纹的脸被投下的阴影覆盖，眸目间笑意柔媚，薄唇弯弯，看着煞是有种天造一对，地设一双的感觉。  
他的心忽然间“轰隆”一声，如若霹雳雷响。他感觉到身体在天旋地转，就连要逃跑的方向都变得模糊不已。到最后，也只能跌跌撞撞地狼狈逃窜，撞到几个人也不道歉，就这样揣着一颗颤抖不已的心脏，冲回房间。扑在自己的床上，他猛地用鼻子吸几下，然而却不是自己所寄望的味道。闹别扭一般，他把自己埋在床褥里面，害怕得蜷缩起身子，捉紧自己的头发，不停地大骂自己。  
——笨蛋、笨蛋、笨蛋！  
竟然这样就吃醋了。  
心里头酸得翻天覆地了。  
明明G只是很普通地和别人聊天而已，他也想把G一下夺回来。  
那个笑容……原来也会对自己以外的人展露。  
他忽然察觉到，或许真的是自我意识太强，天真地以为假如对方失去了自己的话就会寂寞难耐，无法过活。但最后，痛苦的就只是这个做了太多无用功的自己。  
想要保留着自己的爱意，让对方察觉到什么“当失去才会想要珍惜”，真是蠢毙了。这完全就不是一直以来自己的做事模式。他不想守候，不想耍任何恋爱诡计、等不及G终于察觉到他心意的那一天。他想要进攻，想要主动，想要快点完全地占有对方。

一天的忙碌终于结束，当时针指向午夜十二点的时候，G终于回到自己的房间。解开领带，随意丢在一边的桌子上，目光掠过那铺床褥的时候，总觉得心中有点忐忑。像是有个小小的疙瘩，抚不平，也忽略不能。默默地解开衣衫，准备洗漱，这室内的过分沉静，大概已经持续有半个月稍多的时间了。  
只觉得脑袋发疼。他不禁咬了下牙齿，终于是进了浴室。  
洗去一身的灰尘与疲惫后，男子围了一条浴巾，跌入软软的沙发中，仰首望那灰暗的天花板。好一会儿后，头疼还是不能消减。他露出了痛苦的表情，不禁捂住自己刻烙有刺青的那面侧脸。  
明明是自己所期待的境况，但不能适应的，却是自己。  
有点灰心地叹口气，当G正打算为这没有结果的烦恼画上句话，上床睡觉之时，突发状况却发生了。  
简直就是——阔别许久的怀念画面。  
一如既往地，G被一只金毛小狮子霍地扑倒在沙发上，乱蹭还乱摸，不住地揩油。倘若是半个月之前遭遇到这种情况的话， 他一定会立即就臭骂出声，并且马上甩开那色狼。可是现在，总觉得无所谓了，那埋在怀里的温热体温和头发蓬松瘙痒的感觉，让他不安的心莫名地平静下来。  
“G…G…G…G…G…呜呜……”  
听着那含带哽噎的声音唤自己的名字，他的身体激起一阵激灵，从指间直到心脏，最后软化成最柔和的感触。嘴角抿出轻柔的弧度，青年的细长的手指覆在Giotto的发间，轻轻地、缓缓地、一下一下地，如同抚慰孤独的小动物一般，由上而下的抚顺着。  
他的声音，响在Giotto的耳侧，像是敲响了心中遍布的敏感的、微弱的小小铃铛一样。那些轻灵动人的声音瞬间蔓延至身体每一个角落，就在那刹那间，Giotto感到自己二十多年来所筑起的坚强和意志就这样轻易溃散，融化成温暖甜蜜的糖浆，灌满全身，甜腻得想要哭泣出来。  
“欢迎回来，Giotto。”  
他的身体，无可抑制地泛出强烈的颤抖。在这一刻，再都不需要忍耐了。好好地一个大男人像个孩子那样放声大哭，小小的嘴巴发出的声音像是婴儿那样，叫人生怜。  
“G…对不起……对不起！不要抛弃我……不要讨厌我……呜呜……”  
语无伦次地哭诉，把眼泪鼻涕都抹在已经洗干净了的G的身体上，肆意呼吸着熟悉的对方的气味，任性地撒娇，任意地耍赖，不用顾虑仪态，不用考虑身份，在这一个人的面前，他可以做回那个懦弱的爱哭的，只会一味依赖G的自己。  
“好啦…乖，别哭别哭。”面对跟三岁小孩无差的Giotto，G只得轻皱了眉头，耐心地一遍又一遍说尽好话。“我什么时候说过要抛弃你，讨厌你啦？”  
真不知道这些罪名到底是从何而来，可Giotto吸一吸鼻涕，抬起头来，橙色的大眼闪动委屈的泪光，真让G觉得自己似乎罪有应得。  
“那、那你为什么半个月都不来找我！”  
似是怨妇一般，Giotto开始了指责。  
然而，G却能够毫不犹豫地回答上来。  
“我每天都有来找你谈工作的事啊？”  
充分的理由。落到下风的Giotto缩了一下，咬咬牙，更是酸涩般地朝G支吾了出来。  
“那……那你还和别人这么亲密……”  
面对这条控诉，G更是摸不着头脑了。  
“我和谁亲密了？”  
见G不愿承认罪名，他恼恼地，腮帮子都要鼓起来了。  
“那天，我看到你和雨月在一起，卿卿我我的……”  
话语中明显泛出一股子的酸味。G无语了一阵，不禁提手揉揉自己的太阳穴，解释道，“我和他啊，只是在很普通地聊天而已啊？怎么到你这里就会误会成这样啊……”  
面对对方的解释，头脑被醋意煮热了的Giotto压根就听不下去，“可是，我看到G你朝雨月笑…笑得好可爱好可爱…就像是结婚那天，新娘朝着新郎笑一样……”  
话至此，Giotto的声音逐渐变小。仿佛是回忆到当时的一幕，至今仍然耿耿于怀，更悸动于心。那边的G听到如此描述，更是红了脸，不知是怒好还是叹好。  
“那样的笑容……”满心满心尽是妒忌、尽是不忿。他从对方的胸膛向上爬，捧住G的脸颊，让自己的双瞳与对方的瞳孔正视起来，其间的距离被缩窄到最小，只需要稍稍再一点点的靠近，就能碰到对方的嘴唇了。  
他让G的眼睛里面，只装着他的瞳色。  
金黄澄黄的，独属他的颜色。  
“只对我一个人露出就好了……”  
占有欲展露无遗的一句话。  
在夜深人静的那个时间，二人的身边没有一点声音。从互相接触的皮肤那里传来的，是对方的心跳声。砰通砰通，越来越快。他慢慢地，一点一点地贴近G的嘴唇，在G的唇边，喃喃细语，“G，kiss好吗？”  
如同蘸着蜜糖那般甜腻的魔咒。没有等待G的回答，他轻轻张开嘴巴，抬起G的下颌，深深地亲吻去那张早已思忆成潮的唇瓣。  
吸吮那如同软糖一样的嘴唇，舔舐对方咀中的味道，那些温热的、黏稠的、柔软的感觉，一旦接触得到，便觉得怎么都不够，他的舌头探得愈深愈深，夺去对方嘴里的空气，交换你我的体液，让最为敏感的舌尖交织缠绕，发出湿漉而腻人的暧昧声音。  
他胸膛里面蹦动的声音越来越响，涨满他整个脑海。他微微睁开眼睛，看到近在咫尺的，模糊的G的表情。  
其实，那并不能称作是表情。他能见到的只有G的眼睛、鼻梁，还有洒在额间的红色碎发。描绘着火焰轮廓的刺青底下的肌肤浮现出浅红的色泽，细长而弯曲的红色睫毛精致得如同是艺术品一样镶嵌在烁动的眼睑上。就在那扇红色的窗子睁开的一刹那，他感觉到自己的灵魂仿佛要被吸走了——盈动的、水莹的，红宝石一样的火色瞳孔。  
他的呼吸，他的心跳，就在那个瞬间都被那双眼睛全数夺去。  
就在那个瞬间，他深深地感觉到，原来自己的心，能够这样地颠覆。  
为那个人跳跃得如同陷入疯狂，为那个人停顿得仿佛短暂死亡。  
仅仅只是嘴巴已经满足不了下身膨胀的欲望，他分开两个黏稠连接着的嘴唇，舔去那些残留在上的唾液之后，沿着G身上精美的刺青，一路地舔吮下去，落在一个又一个的印记。  
“Giotto……”红发青年轻轻地按住他的肩膀，发出难耐的声音。当他的嘴唇咬住G的乳尖时候，一声娇媚的吟声不住响出，让G羞得捂住自己的嘴巴。  
睁开澄黄的双眼朝上看去，那眼神邪魅而诱惑。他望着G刻忍住欲望的朦胧双眼，嘴中连连加强吮吸的力道，另一只手亦捏去G的另一边乳头，搓揉又按压，肆意挑弄，双管齐下，使得G娇喘连连。  
“Giotto……别……啊~”  
两边胸口同时传来的异样感觉让G连话都说不清，明明是抗拒的话语，却夹杂不少羞人的呻吟，更是有种挑逗魅惑之感。乳头递来的隐晦快感让G的身体难耐地扭动起来，双腿亦在不自觉之间幽幽张开，将Giotto的身体夹在中间，愈发的下体不时与Giotto的身体碰撞，更让G觉得无法忍耐。就在这未明欲火被点燃之时，G的一边胸口被释放，一只手潜入到那快要松开的浴巾里头，毫无预料地握住了那火热的器官。  
“啊！”这样的发展始料未及，亦是前所未有。Giotto松开自己的嘴唇，再回到G的脸前，用那意犹未尽的双眼，将对方深深注视。  
“G……”  
他轻唤对方的名字，吐出的灼热气息，都喷洒在那印啃咬而红肿了些的嘴唇之上。他也掏出自己膨胀的欲望，与G的相碰在一起，用手开始一并套弄起来。  
前所未有过的快意瞬间从下身蔓延至四肢百骸，还未等G呻吟出声，嘴唇已被他封住。又是一次深深的湿吻，他牵引住G的手，让它也来到两人炽热的下体间，同他的手一起揉弄敏感的顶端，抚摸臌胀的阴囊。  
那样的事情，淫秽却难以抗拒。一边亲吻，一边互相抚慰。嘴里漏出的和下身渗出的粘稠液体搅混在一起，那些黏湿淫荡的声音混淆在急促的呼吸与心跳声之中，更让理智退却，余下欲望高企不下。  
“Giotto，不行了……”  
在亲吻的间隙间，G已经快要到达巅峰。他微微松开G的嘴唇，深眷地望着那双被欲望迷惑了的红色双眼。  
“让我们一起吧……”  
就在话音落下的一刻，他重回到粘热的口腔之中。同时，他带着G的手一起骤然加快动作，电光火石之间，大脑瞬间一片空白，浴液喷薄而出，高潮落下帷幕。  
他和G一起释放出来。浊白的粘液流在G的小腹上，他的呼吸依然频急，望着那些缓慢流动的粘液，不禁伸出手来，将它们缓慢地抹到G的刺青上面。  
那是……多么淫媚的一幅图。  
精细的身体、结实的肌肉、夺目的刺青，和男人的精液。  
他感觉到自己的体内饥渴而蠢动，这些对于他来说，远远不够，远远不够。  
“G……G……”呼唤着最爱的名字，他埋首在G的颈间，伸开双臂，拥紧那个最爱的朋友。  
“我爱你……我爱你……”  
仿佛是哽噎一样的倾诉，他不知道G到底有没有听见。  
这夜渐渐变深，他的眼睑逐渐变重，最后一片漆黑。

麻雀吱喳吱喳的叫声挺是扰人清梦，睁开眼来时，依然觉得一夜的疲惫还未消去。张开嘴巴，慵懒地打着哈欠，手臂动作的时候却发觉被什么温热而柔韧的动作阻碍住，他一愣，眨眨迷蒙双眼，见到满眼的嫣红，一张酣甜的睡颜。心跳止住两秒钟。垫在身下的是床铺的柔软感觉，他这才记起昨夜自己是在沙发上睡着的，但醒来已转移到床上来了。偷偷望了望鼻尖几乎碰着鼻尖的那人，心中不禁窃喜，蜜得快要溢出来了。此刻的他，正被G拥在怀里，同睡在一张床上。  
这独自的兴奋没能维持多久，也许是自己的动作影响到对方，没过多久，那双红色的眸子就幽幽地睁开来，欲张欲闭，朦朦胧胧，就是清醒不过来。一开始，他还有点顾忌，怕吵醒对方。可G就是半醒不睡，幽红眼珠子水濛濛地望着他，玲玲珑珑，晶莹可爱的，叫他硬是耐不住性子来了。  
“G，早上好……”  
心跳得有些快，他试着轻声道了早安。  
对方的反应有些迟钝，呆呆地看了他几秒钟之后，竟然将他再抱紧了些，像是对待一个抱枕一样，怕冷地蜷缩起身子来。  
“呃……”这样的发展让他有点反应不过来。从来都被他撒娇的G，现在竟然向他撒娇了。真是始料未及，也有点受宠若惊。满身皆是对方的体温与气味，一忆起昨夜的事情，他竟然觉得有些不好意思，脸颊不自觉就红热起来，心跳砰通砰通地。可偏偏最重要的另一方就是神志不清，他有好多好多的东西想要倾诉，有好多好多的爱意想要传达。  
“G……G……”  
他不禁急促地唤起对方的名字起来。G的眉头皱皱，对着近距离传来的软绵声音感到不满。见G没有理他，他更是焦急，叫声愈是急切，逼得G终于无可奈何地再次睁开眼睛，不耐烦地盯着他。  
“嗯……”  
极为敷衍的一个音节。  
他觉得有些委屈，然而也顾不及那么多，赶紧咬咬牙，揣着忐忑的心情，道出了声。  
“G，说你喜欢我嘛。”  
半带点请求，半带点撒娇的声音。他眨着期待的眼睛看去对方还没能凝聚起来的视线，是无比认真。  
但犹在半清醒状态下的G又怎能懂他的这些忧伤的少女情怀呢。  
“嗯……喜欢你……”  
就像是说梦话一样的感觉。虽然质量不高，但听在他的耳中依然是欣悦非常。  
扯开一个小小得意的笑弧，他轻轻地绕过G的腰肢，将G拥抱。  
“再说一遍……”  
“喜欢……”  
“还要。”  
“喜欢你……”  
“还要…”  
“我喜欢你……”  
心中的花儿简直开得遍连天了。这遍地的花儿将他的身子装得满满的，仿佛有万只蝴蝶在纷飞，花香四溢，蜜意漫天。虽然，这还是有点小缺陷的。于是，趁着这绝好的任性时机，即便其实已经花枝乱颤，但还是想要得寸进尺。  
他装出一副满腹委屈的模样，鼓起腮子，大大亮亮的双目瞪去对方。  
“一点感情都没有，我要听G更加深情地对我说！”  
这句话使得迷糊中的G有点被震醒过来。但见到那莹莹的红眸无奈地看着那澄澈的金眸，两者相持不下，终于红色那方败下阵来，拿他没办法地闭上眼去。  
他正高兴自己又一次轻易胜出，G的脸颊便毫无预兆地凑了过来。那瞬间他的脸颊擦过G的，发丝的末端掠动出瘙痒的轨迹，他的耳侧拂过温热的吐息，他听到G的声音低低地回荡入耳，穿过血液与骨骼，到达他的灵魂深处，如一颗小小的种子落入水中，顷刻生根发芽，绽放出娇艳欲滴的花朵。  
“Tiamo。”  
轻得不着痕迹的一句话，三个音节。  
他感觉到自己的心脏先是停顿，然后无可抑制地开始了剧烈跳动。  
那种起伏的感觉如果升入云霄，又堕入深海。  
更像是沉溺入蜜糖味道的毒药一样，叫人割舍不能。  
——犯规啊。这是犯规的啊，G……  
奈何他心中所叫嚣的所有所有，都不能叫又熟睡了去的G听见。他这才稍微发觉，原来自己对于G来说已经表露无遗，而G对于他，可以说是还保留着太多太多的东西来让他悸动，让他惊讶，让他更加爱上对方。  
携着那无法平静下来的心跳频率，他用力地搂紧着G，硬是想让自己再次睡下。  
可是，已经无法入眠了。  
再都，无法平静了吧。

 

那是一个与平日无差的温煦午后。闲暇时，躲在阁楼里，享受温柔如女子的手的阳光晒在身上，驱赶一身倦于工作的疲惫，让他有种从现实中逃脱出来的闲逸感。点上一支夹带香草的烟，含在嘴中，轻吸慢吐，脑中的空虚与飘无感让他着迷。已经记不得是何时染上烟瘾的了。大概是最无助最彷徨的时候吧，那一支支的烟草，让他熬过最痛苦的岁月，走到如今。  
门外的楼梯想起一阵脚步声。来者似乎不刻意掩饰声音，让他所有察觉。他也没有丝毫慌张或警惕，只可惜有人碍了他的独处时光。  
门被打开，皮靴踏在地板上，那声音让他转过头来，有点惊讶地看着那位优雅的来客。Spade站在半隐的阴影中，浅金的阳光把他与对方隔开，让视野变得朦胧模糊，捉摸不透。  
“不好意思，打扰你了，G。”  
他的名字，被人刻意加重了语气。  
青年微微而笑，笑得魅惑而寒冷。  
静默地望着对方数秒，他把嘴中的烟夹下，“什么风把你吹来了，D？”  
那语气中不带任何情感，只是平平而述。  
男子就这样站在烟气弥漫之中，没有向前迈步的打算。“只是想和你探讨一下我们家族的前路而已。”  
这话刚落，G就觉得自己很想笑。隔着那道漫漫的光墙，他看不清对方的表情与举动。他把烟放回嘴中，一副不甚为意的样子，“嗯…继续？”  
男子对他随意的态度并不在意，开始了对话，“你觉得现在的Vongola足够强大吗？”  
真是开门见山的话题。G不知道D心中有何盘算，他也没有多想，抖抖烟灰便回答，“马马虎虎吧。”  
“没错。你也认为我们的家族还未达到顶峰，还有可以变强的空间对吧？”  
Spade说着，舞动手臂，若是一个歌剧演员一般，描绘憧憬自己的伊甸园，那样的陶醉、忘我。“然而，是什么让我们止步不前呢。”  
话锋一转，G感觉到对方的双眼正冷厉地盯紧他。他知道来者不善，但暂时不打算作出反应，只等对方慢慢道来。  
“G。”对方踏前一部，金光中，他看到那只幽蓝的眼睛闪烁着午夜的暗光。“你对Primo有什么看法？”  
他一愣，知道终于慢慢进入正题。他想不到该说什么，但对方似乎也还未打算让他发话。  
“身为左右手的你，应该看得最清楚吧。我们的首领的惰性……幼稚……还有情欲。”  
他突然感觉喉咙被卡了一下。原来，这个正题，并不是Giotto，而是他自己。  
“为什么我们的首领会变成这样……”声音被挽留片刻，再回转出来，“你认为是谁造成的呢，G——？”  
一个个字如针锋一样刺入心脏。  
他咬了咬牙，想要辩解，却又发觉似乎无从辩解。  
他面对的对手太过强大，要比他更擅长于言辞的应用，和掌握他人的弱点加以利用。  
见着左右踟蹰的他，Spade得逞地笑着，继续讥讽道，“想必，最想Primo好的人就是你吧。可是……让他沦陷的，也是你。”  
如同内心坚信的正义被颠覆成罪恶一样，他面前的那个人，正调拨着他从出生到现在的底线。  
“你说够没有——？！”  
一个紧握的拳头敲击在墙上，发出沉郁的钝响。  
刹那间，似乎连飞舞的烟尘也颤抖了。来者望着他因急促呼吸而张翕不已的嘴唇，止住了言语，换上晓然的微笑。  
“让你不悦了真是抱歉。但是，这些说话都是发自我真心。”Spade转身走向门，又在门扉处停住。  
男子微侧过脸来，右眼中的黑桃形状若隐若现，如是恶魔的印记一样。  
“如果这样下去的话，你会让那双灼目的金色瞳孔只看到你一人的。”  
脚步声逐渐远离。这个小小的阁楼慢慢恢复宁静，仿佛任何人都没有来过一样。  
但他心中的宁静已经一去不返，暗涌逐渐潜伏，逼得人心乱如麻。  
捏扁的烟头被掷在地，再被鞋尖用力碾平。  
他望出窗外，阳光刺痛他的双眼。  
哎，这下想要偷闲一下也不行了。

“G!”  
“呃！”  
突然从后倒来的一个力道几乎把滑入喉咙的水都要呛出来，虽然脚下站稳，没被来人扑倒在地，可是这一下就真的让青年几将窒息。  
恶作剧者Giotto见此情状也知自己过分了，赶紧帮忙拍顺对方的背，好让气缓过来。好一会后，G终于死里逃生，黑了半边脸，杀人一般望着他。他背脊窜上一阵凉意，赶忙打哈哈。  
“今天天气真好啊~”眼睛四处溜望的时候，瞄到这熟悉的房间中，似乎有些不同。  
“G……你要去哪里吗？”  
沙发上，放置着好几件衬衫与西裤。  
“嗯？那个啊……”G也转头望去床边，刚想稍作解释，又遭到一次迎面扑击，两人重重地跌在地板上，摔得都叫屁股开花了。  
“…………很痛啊！！”  
即便脾气再怎么好再怎么宠溺他，这回G真的生气地怒吼出声。  
怎知怀里的金毛小动物却倏地抬起头来，闪动那一堆亮盈盈的双眼，真是述尽委屈。  
“干嘛啦……”G不禁汗颜。每一次每一次，明明都是自己吃亏，却弄得欺负人的是自己似的。  
“G……你要离开我吗？！”这一声道来，真让G怀疑自己怀里的不是顶天立地的堂堂男子汉，而是什么三步不出闺门的妙龄少妇。  
“你的大脑到底是什么构造啊……”举手揉揉太阳穴，这孩子真叫人头痛啊。  
“那些衣服你怎么解释！”  
像是指出罪证一样，Giotto的手霍地指向那些搭在沙发上的衣服。  
G无谓地望了那儿一眼，叹出一口气，无奈道，“我偶尔也要收拾一下吧。你以为我想你那样邋遢么。”  
“……真的么。”鼓着泡腮，依然一副怀疑样。  
“随你信不信，快滚开。”今天的G似乎耐心不足，不想再与这熊首领纠缠。  
两人从地上站起来，仿佛看得出今日的G心情并不太好，Giotto也没有再纠缠，和任性撒娇了。G没有理他，继续去收拾他的衣柜。  
阳光从窗台撒入室内，撒在G的背上，在他的脚边翩翩起舞。  
不知道是否这道光墙所造成的错觉，在这个时刻，他竟然觉得他与对方相隔得很远。明明前些天，两人还那样亲密地接触过。  
互相触摸对方的身体，耳边回响那些叫人耳齿的声音，嘴中纠缠着湿柔的热度，喊那腻人的爱语。  
这一切，仿佛都成了泡沫。  
G好像并不把这些当做一回事，好像什么都没有发生过一样。  
还是那样地待他。  
温柔的，宠溺的，就同他们一直以来一样——青梅竹马，两小无猜。  
但他知道，那并不是他所寄望的结果。  
他的G，依旧把他放在那个决不是爱情的地方。  
他咬了咬牙。即便心中不忿，可他没有办法。他知道自己需要击退的，是有他与G二人一同塑造的二十多年的时光。  
“G…今晚一起吃晚餐吧？”他开口道，喉中竟有丝干涩，听起来像是鸟儿话说一样难听。  
G稍微停下手中活儿，侧过首来，皱皱眉头，似乎为他刚才的声线感到奇怪。  
他咧开笑容，毫无瑕疵地笑着。  
“嗯。”G低声回答。  
他就那样站在那里待着，看着G收拾，眼睛不敢移开一秒钟。  
他的心中，有一种名为“恐惧”的感情在徘徊。  
“Giotto。”那边的人忽然喊了他的名字。他愣了一下，抬头看去对方，等着对方。  
G并没有抬眼看他，只是默默盯着手中某点，涣散了目光。  
“假如我不在的话，你要怎么办？”  
那一句话说得很轻很轻。  
像是一条羽毛在空中悠悠荡荡，游弋许久，才毫无声息地落到地上。  
他的嘴巴张开，但是声音没能从里面发出。  
墙上的始终嘀嗒地走着，但他的时间却停止了。  
他没能听到自己下一声的心跳。  
血液停止了流淌。  
空气凝结成固块。  
他视野中的G是那样的渺远而又优美，如同是天堂中燃烧的火焰一样，那个影像烙印在记忆中，恒久难忘。  
在他的所有感官都被那一句话夺走之际，一双熟悉的手臂抱紧了他。他颤抖了下，刚想抬头望G的表情，额上便印下一个轻吻。  
“别胡思乱想了笨蛋。”  
柔软的声线，拨动的心弦。  
G放开他，先一步走出房间。  
他仍停在那，举手摸着自己的额间，想要用力记住嘴唇印下的那个触觉与质感。  
“晚餐要开始咯。”  
“……哦。”他迟钝地应道，在转身之前，仍有点在意地看去那些衣裳。  
“喂——”  
“来了！等等我嘛~”  
他发自衷心地祈祷，他所预见的事，不要发生。

但为何，就是要事与愿违呢。  
而且还是违到了极致的地步。  
由原定的，最喜爱的人，换成了，最讨厌、最烦恶的家伙。  
当听到自身后而来的脚步声，他满心欢喜地转首来，准备喊出那熟悉的名字。  
“G……”  
然而，那声音歇止在中途，他面上的笑颜瞬间消失，先是变得平淡，再转成赤裸裸的憎恶。来者似乎并不对他的不礼貌表现而在意，挂在掩上那浅浅笑意犹在，更似笑得愈发幽深难测。  
“哦呀，不要露出这样的表情嘛，我敬爱的Primo。”  
穿着贵族华丽礼服的男子如在一个盛大的舞台上登场那般，非常享受为他的出现而变色的观众的厌恶表情。  
那是一个疯狂的、陶醉的、嗜爱着乱世杀戮的恶魔的笑容。  
“G在哪里？”  
他紧握住拳头，胸中的搏动占据了大脑思考能力的大半，自己到底露出了怎样的神情，他并不知晓，只看到对方看着他的脸，笑得更加沉醉，仿佛下一刻将要大笑出来一样。  
就好像看着脚下卑贱的蝼蚁一样，只需一脚踩下去就会变扁。但是对方不会那么做，不会给予一个爽快的死法。而是一遍又一遍地把脚重重地踩在蚂蚁的旁边，让它不断地体会濒临死亡的恐惧，自己来享受那一份建筑在痛苦之上的欢愉。  
“我不是派你去做那一份为期两个月的任务了吗，D？”  
面对泠泠的质问，雾守抿了抿弯弯的笑唇，闭上一只眼睛，俏皮而恶劣地回答，“交换了哦。”  
“什么？”他难以置信地反问。  
Spade那套了黑手套的手指指向自己，“我”，再指指他，“和你挚爱的左右手——”  
“交换了。”  
如此简单陈述的一个事实，一个工作调动。说实话的，并不是什么大事。但此刻，他的心中，却掀起轩然大波。  
不可接受。  
这样的调动，完全不能够接受。  
他身体的每一次细胞都作出否认的姿态，面前那个和G无半点可比的人，他完全无法想象要和他共处，一同做任务，他身边的位置，不可能由他人取代。  
「假如我不在的话，你要怎么办？」  
脑中闪现数天前的一句话，如今，他大致可以猜出为何G会说出那样的话。  
啊，他便是知道，他的左右手不擅长言辞与辩驳，所以才会受到恶魔的迷惑，离开他的身边。  
他的唇边，扯动出轻蔑的笑意。  
即便有过愤怒与动摇，但当抬起头来，他依然如其名一般，绽放出宽容理解的笑容，如大海一般纳入百川，如天空一样包容万物。  
“那样的话就没办法了，请多指教了，D。”  
以轻松口吻说着客气话，他见得到对方瞳孔中闪过一丝怨愤，但马上恢复那虚伪的官方脸庞。  
二人相视而笑，心怀叵测。  
这场较量，从此刻起展开序幕。  
他将孤军作战，迎击那一个名为恶魔的人。

两个月的时间，说长不长，说短不短。当初以为会怎么难熬法，但到最后一天来临时，却发觉好像眨眼那样快。  
所谓的岁月如梭，白驹过隙吗……  
仍披着那件御寒的大衣在身上，彭格列一行人正从远北归去温暖的意大利。持续两个月的任务在他的带领之下提前了大半个月完成，使得大家能够在刚好在两个月之内完成往返。  
一车子的人满心欢喜可以早点见到自己的妻儿，还有不少人不下数次感谢上帝，让他们不在某个男人的指挥下工作。  
“这次真是走大运了啊……”  
“是啊，假如这次行动的负责人还是雾守大人的话，我们一定没有好日子过……”  
“G大人虽然是严厉了一点，不过有他在效率真的高很多……”  
耳畔听着这些称赞自己的碎语，那名面上纹着火焰刺青的男子双眸半阖，淡淡地看去车窗外，像是被疲惫侵蚀一般，朦胧着彤红的眼珠，不知在想些什么。  
柔软的初生阳光染在他的皮肤上，迷蒙了边缘的轮廓，面上细柔的绒毛也似乎能够看清。浅红的两瓣嘴唇上有光线在跳跃，男子的唇轻轻动了一下，舌尖弹动，似是发出了些声音来，但车内吵杂，谁都没有听见他说了什么。  
那大概是一个短促的、清脆的，名字的音节。  
连贯起来即使念不清也不要紧，那熟悉的音调与波幅早在漫长而又短暂的二十余年间熟稔于心，无法忘怀。

连续赶路了数天，一行人终于是回到了位于西西里岛的基地。  
身体几乎散架了的众人在G的允许下各自回到住所休息，而同样疲倦的他则没有同样选择休养生息，反倒是走去了与自己房间相反的方向。  
办公室的门被人敲响。当里面的人拖着累坏的身体开门来时，室内阴沉的气氛忽然被激活，所有人都被吓得猛然弹起，齐喊来者的名字。  
“G大人！！”  
看着反应过度的下手们，G觉得分外奇怪。这怎么才过了两个月，大家都好像换了个模样一样。  
“G大人，您可终于回来了……呜呜……”其中竟然还有人开始悲凉地哭诉起来。  
“G大人，这两个月里面，我们在D大人的下面工作可真是……”  
找到不适合的形容词来形容悲惨的生活，大家的痛诉骤然止住，又疑神疑鬼似的看下四周，状况实在是诡异。  
红发男子略有沉思后，径直走进房内，拿起桌上的文件就看。  
这下，大家的精神又提了起来，寂静的屋内，如同能够听到扑通扑通的心跳声一样。  
大家屏住呼吸，紧张地看着G一张一张地翻阅文件。  
终于，他们最不想看到的情况发生了。他们那位比首领都要尊崇的岚守大人，额头上与手臂上都拧出了愤怒的青筋，手上的文档被捏得发皱。  
“这……到底是怎么回事？”  
若是野兽攻击前的低吼，G的表情中有怒意，与震惊。  
大家私底下抛接眼神，就是没有人够胆出来说明情况。  
“这些荒唐的决定，到底是谁做的！！！”  
薄薄的纸张被人以巨力锤击在桌面上，瞬间感到脚底下一阵震动，所有人都擦一把冷汗，低着头不敢说话。  
“你！”G一声怒喊，目光锋利地指向其中某人。“这到底是怎么回事？！”  
他扫起一堆文件丢在地上，褐红色的地板上立即白花花一片，还有几张在空中乱飞。  
那人当即如似被雷击中一样跳了起来，笔直地站着，难以抑制身体的颤栗，就连说话也抖得不成句子，“是……这样的…………首领、他……”  
“是Primo的决定吗？！”  
如雷贯耳一样的吼声响在耳边，那人的身体缩了缩，吞了口水，小声回答，“这是……D大人的决定……”  
“不可能……”难以置信般的，G紧咬住牙齿，“Primo的话不会让他这样乱来的！”  
“但是，G大人……”这回，伫在周围的手下低声地发话来，他看去众人，发现大家眼神都悠忽不定，面上带的，竟然是悲伤之表情。  
他只觉得身体中的怒火顷刻之间被浓烈的不祥预兆蒙盖。  
“首领他……把权力交给了D大人。”  
刹那间，耳边的语声恍似幻觉。  
他的脸顿时僵化，做不出一丝表情。  
“无论我们怎么劝，首领就是不听！”  
“如果不是首领完全放手不管，事情也不会弄到现在这个地步——！”  
一个又一个的指责与控诉。  
白纸上书写的冷冰与残酷。  
战场上流淌的鲜血与泪水。  
这个悲剧，由冷血的Demon•Spade，由弃之一旁的Giotto，由调换工作的他一手造成。  
他完全没有想到事情会发展成这样。  
会付出那么多条人命，让两个家族的友谊变成仇恨。  
没想到自己的离去，会酿成这样严重的后果。  
“G大人……”似乎是感到他的不妥，下属们担忧地喊他的名字。然而，他却听不到，而是立即夺门而去，遗下满室狼藉的资料，与凌乱的人心。

彭格列首领的办公室被人用力踹开。被这巨响一吓，正在审阅文件的金发男子朝那一看，露出翩然一笑，十分绅士风度。  
“G，欢迎回来。”  
这样平静的迎接方式着实让G不习惯。但是现在的他不会考虑到这些，他的大脑中只被汹涌的怒火充斥，见到Giotto笑得如此，更加是愤怒地疾步向前来。  
一把揪起Giotto的衬衫领子，Giotto被迫站起，二人的脸贴近来，看得清对方瞳孔中的自己。  
“你没有什么想要解释的吗？”  
压抑在喉咙底部的声音从那张有点发红的薄唇中沉沉地传出，那名长相稍嫌稚嫩的青年唇角一弯，竟装出一副无辜的样子来。  
“你到底想说的是什么啊~”  
刹那间，某条容忍的界线被剪断。红发男子罕见地朝他的青梅竹马撕扯了喉咙般吼来，那声音逼得一室沉寂的空气都为之颤动。  
“你知道我想说什么——！！！”  
耳蜗里面嗡嗡作响。被这巨响忽然地一震吓得他闭上眼睛，当最后的余音也过去之后，他才偷偷地睁开半只眼来去看面前的人。  
他的衣领被放开了。面前那名比他高出一截的男子正把头低垂，比上一次见的时候变成了的额头挡住那半侧的刺青。  
G没有说话，只是紧咬牙齿，握紧拳头，身体不住颤抖。  
他其实知道G想问的是什么。那个答案早在两个月之前就印在心中，只是此刻，他还有所介怀。  
不，那应该是——介意得不得了。  
“我相信他。”说这句话的时候，他下意识地停止了身体。似乎是要为自己的气势助威一样，他可以加重了语气来掩饰自己的心虚，面上作出坚定不移的表情，正气凛然一般，说着这种看似伟大的话。  
对方的身体仿佛因他的话而激起一阵难以抑制的颤栗。还未等他继续说下去，一阵冲击忽然便从前面攻来，他只觉得脖上再次一窒，脚下不稳——又一次的，被这头红色的狼擒住。  
“从一开始我就跟你说过，”那张无限靠近的脸上有着过多复杂的情绪，一时间展在眼前，让他混乱不已。“D那个家伙不可信，总有一天他会背叛你，可是你却——！”  
明明重逢是这样的喜悦，可是他不得不带上面去，来做这出戏。  
“就算这样，”他低下头，不去看G的双眼。他感觉到心脏激烈的撼动，不过他仍能轻易扮出冷静泰然的模样。抬起头来，他的眼睛澄黄清澈，若是夕阳辉煌的余晖一样，壮丽而遥远。  
“D他还是我的守护者。”  
简直就像是圣母说的话那样，饶恕所有的罪行，包容一切的孽障。  
——伟大得让人发笑。  
G的嘴唇咧开一个耻笑意味的弧度。“你的信任值得吗？”  
满载讥讽的味道，当G抬起来头来时，他看到那双生为红色的眼睛变得更加赤红。  
被仇恨充斥的，被自责焚烧的烈红色。  
“伤亡人数，难道你没有看到吗？”  
对方的嗓音听起来就如同撕裂了韧带一样，尖锐的，慢慢都是刺痛的。  
“啊，是啊，我都忘了你早已经把责任推得一干二净了呢。”  
嗤笑出声，G自嘲般捂住了自己的脸。  
那个声音听起来含着血的味道，满渗着苦涩与酸楚。  
“相信你会好好地完成任务什么的……”  
他只静静地看着如濒临悬崖一样的男子，看那个仿佛快要恸哭出来的表情，把那些为自己而生出的剧痛与悲怆一一都注视着。  
“我真是个白痴啊……”  
在这空气凝固的室内，男子如同在风中摇摆一样不断后退。肘子碰到了桌上的东西，各种办公文具唰啦啦地往下掉，发出各种混乱的声音。在这一刻，那个肩膀宽阔的人看起来竟这样的脆弱，就像下一刻将要跌倒在地一样，踉跄不定。他下意识地走上前来，伸出手臂想要扶住对方。  
“啪”的一声。  
他的手臂被对方无情地甩开。  
霎时间，他感到周身发冷，唯有和G相碰的那段手臂，热得仿佛血肉都要融化。  
“够了，已经够了。”  
G低声地说。  
“我知道我说什么都没用了。”  
所有的杀戮与战争都已成为了逝去的事实，无法挽回。  
他们一个小小的决定，一次小小的固执所酿成的后果，谁都无法预料。  
弥天的罪孽就这样轻易地，毫无预兆的，降临在自己身上。  
把那个人逼上绝路。  
“G……”  
他察觉到对方的不妥，他感觉到一种如同烈火燃尽一切的凶兆。  
他那名红色的，火焰一样美丽的、无法触碰的朋友。  
“反正——我对你来说什么也不是！”  
突然间，G竭斯底里地喊了出来。  
那一刻，他的心跳戛然停止。  
他整个世界的时间突然停顿。  
那句话，就像是无数条锁链一样，把他的四肢紧紧束缚住，勒紧他的脖子，让他动弹不能，让他窒息，让他无法靠近对方。  
他的视野在剧烈震荡，他听不清G不断张翕的口中呼喊些什么。顷刻，他的世界观、价值观，一切一切都在崩溃，他的存在价值，未来与方向，都被全盘否定。如同是宣告了死刑，又或者世界末日期一样，至今为止，他所有的努力都白费，所有的意义都成为空白。  
他的生命，变得不知所谓，不知为何而活。  
他看到，那个人正转身离去，将要消失在门扉那边。他不知道是什么驱使他动起来的，他只有一个想法——不能让G离开自己，绝对不可以。  
他拉住了G。  
对方转头，愤怒地望着他，喊着放开。  
但他都没有听见。他的手掌，用怪异的巨力去捉紧对方，让对方的脸因痛楚而扭曲起来。  
他听不见对方的吃痛声，看不见对方痛苦的表情。  
他就像是一具行尸走肉一样。  
“你刚才说什么。”  
毫无语调波幅地，他沉声问道。  
“……什么？”  
G无法对这样诡异的他无法反应过来，只想快快挣脱开他的手掌。  
他一咬牙，将G用力地摁倒在地板上，巨大的声音在G的背脊与地板之间传出，听起来若是连脊椎都要断掉一样的恐怖。  
G只感到眼前一阵晕眩，压在自己身上的人像是失去了理智，不断加大力道，仿佛要把自己捏碎。  
“Giotto……Giotto……！”  
G不住呼喊他的名字，然而他的耳中只有那一句话在回荡缭绕，逼得他愤怒，逼得他双目被死气之炎占满。  
“你刚才说什么……你刚才说什么……”  
他偏执地重复这样的提问，不停地摇晃G的身体。  
“Giotto，你清醒点！！”  
但是对方却不似想要回答他的问题，只是认为他被怒意蒙蔽了理智。  
然而，他却知道自己清醒得很。  
当施予别人痛楚的时候，自己也会感到同样的痛楚。  
当那个人是你最爱的人的时候，回到自己身上的痛楚会是两本，三倍，甚至更多。  
悲伤让他失去自制力，他无法停止自己带给自己的痛，执拗地持续着两败俱伤的局面。  
“收回……”  
他喃喃地喊出。  
G没有听清他呢喃的声音，显露出一丝疑惑。  
他咬痛了嘴唇再次喊出。  
“收回那句话……！！！”  
那是绝望的声音。  
他的身体不由得被颤抖覆盖，那些微小的震动有他的手传到G的身上，让对方抬起担忧而不解的眼来看他的脸庞。  
一颗泪水掉在G的面上。  
溅开小小的水光。  
G的瞳仁瞬间因震惊而缩小。  
“只有这句话你不可以说。”  
G所看到的，是一个前所未见的他。巨大的愤怒与悲怆交织纠缠，那对金黄色的瞳孔里面，有着极端的爱与极端的恨，那是比火焰都要高的迷恋的温度，只要稍微一触碰，都会升腾成气。  
他正是用那样的感情来把对方爱着。  
从幼时、少年，直到现在，他的爱已经变得不可收拾。  
G的存在，对他来说是必要的，是理所当然的，是不允许任何人剥离的。  
一旦有谁破坏了他的世界定律，其后果定当不堪设想。  
即便那个人就是G。  
“是G的错哦。”  
鬼使神差一般，他竟然咧开笑靥。  
像个恶魔一样地，即便用尽卑劣的手法，他都一定要把对方留在身边。  
“如果不是G肆意离开我的身边，会不会有那样的事情发生了。”  
用孩童一样的口吻，轻描淡写地叙述占满鲜血的事。  
“那个D实在是太讨厌了，所以让他一个人管就好了。”  
就那样用自私与疯狂，将此刻推向高潮。  
“明明就那样留在我身边就好了。”  
用甜蜜的话声，贴近的唇瓣，和湿热的气息来蛊惑。  
“这大概就是……惩罚、吧？”  
唇瓣相接的那一刻，温热与粘稠感从唇尖瞬间传来，美妙得恍似吸食毒品一样。然而却在下一刻，他被身下的人用力挡开，被推到一边。他的身体撞上了桌子，痛楚让他咧笑出来，傻瓜一样吃吃地笑。  
那边的G正急促地呼吸着。  
他听到那浓重的呼吸声。  
对方身上甜蜜的气味，蹦跃的心跳声，都一一让他像犯毒瘾一样迷醉不已。  
这一次，他没有阻止G的离开。他只颓然地坐在那，止不住从心中发出的嘲笑，撕心裂肺一样地笑。  
——恶魔。一瞬间，他想到这一个词。  
大概，刚才G就像是看着恶魔一样看自己吧。  
笑声逐渐停止，他心跳的剧烈起伏也逐渐趋平。他开始回想方才自己的所做所说，像是电影回放一样，思念自己瞳中所见的每一个G。  
为什么呢。  
他慢慢地向自己问道。  
就像小时候那个遭遇了挫折，变得懦弱胆小的孩子一样，他蜷缩起身体，痛苦地捂住自己的脸。

——为什么传达不了？

 

苒苒岁月过后，几多风霜历难，时代浮华流变，在人与事的几度变迁后，连最为熟悉的自己亦变得陌生。当心里闪过迷惑，怀疑自己是否已陌生时，唯独望见那自孩提时一同并肩走来的友人，便能同一面臻至极澄的镜子，将他晦暗的过去，与辉煌的现在，照映得洞彻无遗。  
便是那样的一个若点燃了犀角之光，与他心灵相通的青年，让他从纯粹得友谊，逐步逐步，不自觉地堕入鸦片中毒一样的深渊。  
“吭啷”一声轻灵脆响，占据杯中绝大部分位置的偌大冰块与透明的杯身抨击出光影陆离的迷幻。小小的地下酒吧中灯光昏暗，只凭着镜面反射阴黄熏染的光尘，构造出一片醉生梦死的天堂。  
“再来一杯！”盘踞在吧台一角的金发青年拥有胜过在座所有人的俊美容貌，身上的条纹西装亦是普通人家望而却步的高价货色。然而，即使青年乍眼看去的确与此低等地方格格不入，但挂在他面上的愁苦表情却与他人无异。想来男子失意，无非就两个原因：事业与女人。  
身位被誉为意大利最有前途的黑手党彭格列的首领，事业早就一帆风顺，何用忧愁。那会是另外一个原因——女人吗？  
在这里做了十几年的调酒师对这种情场失意的人是驾轻就熟。添上令人迷醉的鸡尾酒，青年双眼直勾勾地盯着那姿态曼妙的流泻优弧，不晓得联想到什么。  
酒保熟手地拎起被子擦拭，微笑着跟客人闲聊。  
“有什么不开心的，尽管说来听听。”  
话是这么说，其貌似贴心，不过来这里的诉苦者一般都只求发泄，完全不求回复。所以当青年絮絮道来时，酒保只需安静倾听。  
青年一把捉起酒杯猛灌一口，再提起手臂狠狠擦去嘴边流出的酒。  
“可恶！我都做到这个份上了，为什么还是不明白啊！”  
金发青年愤怒地大叫，酒气升了上来，涨得他的脸发红，看起来十分滑稽。臭嚷嚷了一阵，全是胡言乱语，漫无篇章，其实也无非是些琐事。酒保笑脸依然，自觉地再为他斟酒。  
“呃！”发出浓重酒气的打嗝声，青年显然已酩酊大醉。酒保无奈地摇摇头，给他换上一杯清水。看他现在这迷糊样，恐怕杯里的是毒药他也会照喝无误吧。  
“明明……那么喜欢他……每天都跟他说各种的甜言蜜语……”像疯狗一样乱吠之后，还是如在此失落的每一个人般，回忆起曾经美好的过去。泪水莹湿了眼眶，到了伤心之处，再坚强的男人也被柔情融解。  
“G……”  
每一个来此的男人都会不多不少地反复念某些人名。那些名字对他们都攸关重要，刻入了骨髓，或恨或爱，永远难忘。  
青年叨叨念念着自己的痴情和长久以来的爱慕，怨怼对方不明白他的心，把他的爱视若无睹，淡漠绝情。  
那样的人酒保看得多了。也许在这做久了，一般男子的心情都要听出耳茧了，更明晓他们缺失的了什么，所以才会捉不住所爱的人。  
“你对她说我爱你，她真的懂吗？”少有的，酒保插入一句话来。金发的男子像机械被忽然按下暂停键那样，呆愣而迟钝地看着他。酒保依然保持着最专业也是最能安抚人心的职业笑容。“你的感情，真的传达了过去，让她真的知道你爱她吗？”  
男人沉默了。人说酒醉三分醒，现在看来便是那难得的三分了吧。那话仿佛触动了他心底一条无法跨越的界限，让他如醍醐灌顶，朦胧无神的金色瞳孔也逐渐凝注出焦点。  
“没有……传达过去吗？”  
这样的抚心自问。他一直以来的努力，是否完全没有映照在对方心上。或者，在对方看来，他还是以前的那一个乳臭未干，什么都要人操心的捣蛋鬼而已吧。当他说着“我爱你”的时候，还是会被以为是孩子的戏言吧？  
“为什么传达不了呢。”  
咬痛了嘴唇，酒精的熏迷和刺痛混淆，火一样热辣地烧烫他的身体和思绪。猛地举杯一灌，想要把愁苦连着酒精一起吞入肚子。酒保一惊，但也制止不来，只好尴尬地笑。  
“怎么是水啊！”  
青年愠怒一瞪，酒保自知理亏，悻悻然拿来正货。男子绷紧了一张娃娃脸，监视着酒保的一举一动。  
酒瓶举起，倾斜出美妙的45°角，迷情的液体即将倾斜出优美的弧度。然而，就在最动人心弦的一瞬发生之前，酒保的手戛然止住，唇边漫开笑意。  
他不满地一盯，对方却已不以为意了。  
“看来今天的生意要到底为之了。”话毕，目光抛向入口处，青年亦随之望去。当看到向他走来的人时，他面上现出一丝不悦。  
“怎么是你来？”  
“那你以为G会来吗？”  
来者断然反问，一句话塞得他哑口无言。只见得来者面上冰冷，手往衣兜中掏掏，一把蹭亮手铐霍地现在睽睽之下，那修长指头还把手铐耍得回旋转着，发出嚯嚯的凌厉之声，当即就镇住全场。酒吧内所有人一下子提高了警惕，如临大敌一般。众目之下，那两名出众之士尤为赫然。  
随着对方的步步逼近，青年酒气都散了，冷汗浃背。  
“阿劳迪，不能在这里动手啊。”  
来者看起来一点都不领情，即使面若木鸡，声近平调，却能从氤氲蓝眸中察出那骇人杀气。  
“大家都说，如果G不肯来领你走的话，就只有这副手铐能锁你回去了。”来者泠泠道，“所以，我来拘捕你了。”  
这次，恐怕在劫难逃也。

夜深人静时，极少出现在大家面前的云之守护者竟然把首领双手禁扣，如个囚犯一样在廊道上拉扯。这样的新鲜其实简直就百年不得一遇，若是错过了恐怕会后悔一生。然而有着这样想法的围观群众却迫于云守冷目的巨大压力，终究是夹着尾巴作了鸟兽散。余下这下属无下属样，首领无首领状得二人，把走道荡满了皮鞋的磕碰声。  
打开门来，阿劳迪终于放开捉紧的手，让那半醉半醒的男人倒在床上。男人辛苦地坐起来，以怨念的目光瞪着他。奈何要比对视，对方实在要胜得太多，长时间的倔强死撑之后，金发青年终于无力垂头，宣告失败地抬起被手铐锁死的双手。  
不知到底是迟钝还是特意，见他举起双手，对方极其缓慢地挪过去，掏出钥匙，解开手铐。得到释放之后，他不住搓揉自己已被了出红痕的手腕。这是，胃中突然翻起一股恶心感，他赶紧捂住嘴巴，提脚就往厕所里冲。  
阿劳迪在外面静静候着，听那肠胃翻滚的凶狠声响都面不改色。唦啦的水声持续了好一阵，他终于扶着强逼，双腿无力地蹒跚走出。阿劳迪看到那好像骷髅骨头那般凹陷下去的脸颊还有那青白得吓人的面色，还是只字不语。  
两个目光相汇颇久，这室惊得叫人发慌。  
你我都在等待对方率先发言。然而这沉默持续得太久，也太无意义了。Giotto的腿也快站不住了。  
“你就没什么想要说的吗？”  
飘忽如鬼魂怨语的一句。听此，阿劳迪再是沉默。这夸张的沉寂都让他以为他看着的不是真人，而是一尊逼真的蜡像。  
不知道分针到底走了多少度，蜡像终于开口说话了。  
“………………没事吧？”  
这悠长的对峙下来，得到的就是这么一句毫无感情的，冷漠的“安慰”。他不禁叹出一口长气，摇着头走到桌旁，自食其力地为自己倒上一杯水。  
会盼这种人来照顾抚慰自己，他也觉得自己脑袋有问题。  
见他无事，阿劳迪连告别也不说，转身便离。  
“阿劳迪？”  
在跨出门槛的一瞬，他唤住对方。  
男人回身来，待他续话。  
柔白的走廊灯光洒在男人的身上，照得浅色的头发更趋近焕白，黑色的大衣更显幽邃。  
他伫在桌旁，从幽深之中洞识那个满布疑云的人。  
“你曾经对我说过。因为太近，所以看不清对方吧？”  
男子双眼静谧，淡淡回答，“是的。”  
“那么……变远的话就可以看清了么？”  
他的嗓音仍带着酒精灼烧之后留下的干涩与酸楚。  
男子如塑像一般立在门中，唯有那淡蓝色的眼瞳盈了夜光，成为这幅影响中最烁然生辉的地方，让人意识到所见的不为幻想，而是虚渺的真实。  
“……Giotto。”突然唤出的他的名字。  
被这清冷声音一唤，体内犹在跃发的最后一部分究竟亦都止下，他的头脑愈发清醒，面前所见的则愈发近似迷幻。  
男人的瞳孔中深藏着一座云中之城。  
“从第一次见到你开始，我就觉得你那双眼睛可以看清人的心。什么事都瞒不过那双金色的眼。”  
阿劳迪淡淡道来，过去仿佛依然历历在目。只可惜，现在他面前的这个男子，已不同昔日他所遇的少年那样，怀抱着纯白而毫无杂质的理想，如同一个闪烁着光辉的天使。  
“现在也是如此。那双眼，从人海中掘出了我们来守护这个家族，看透过去与未来。”  
他面前的，只是一个普通的、堕入尘世爱恋的人而已。  
“然而，为什么看不清G呢？”  
他如一个演独角剧的旁白者一样，寂静地、淡漠地，来陈述属于旁观者的观点。  
“那双眼，已经被爱情蒙蔽。  
所以，无论远或近，你都无法看清G的心。“  
藏匿在黑暗与光明交接的分界线上，用最冷漠无谓的态度去摄入所见与所闻，不加任何的个人感情，不作出任何评论，只是单纯滴，想要成为这个世界上最能置身之外，窥看人心的存在。  
这位神出鬼没的人最终如云烟散去了足迹。厚门被轻声关上，隔离这个空空飘着酒气与呕吐恶臭的房间，锁上那个被爱所困的人。

 

迄那日起，G仿佛失踪了一样，没有再出现在基地中。无人敢去过问，也无人敢去寻找。只知道那平日吊儿郎当，最爱偷懒的首领忽如长性了般，一举一动都再无可挑剔，行为举止标准得叫人惊讶。  
许多人认为，没有了左右手的监督与教训，他们的首领肯定会更加无法无天。但事实证明并不如他们想象那样。他们的首领完全可以独立地胜任这个居于顶峰的职位，完全符合那广为流传的浮夸盛名。  
最强的男子。  
双手冰封一切，大空包容所有。  
率领意大利最强组织，拥有至高无上之名的那个男人，一旦出现在战场上，一定会所限披靡，如战神降临。  
即使，他最信任的、最形影不离的搭档不在。  
“Giotto！”有人高喊他的名字。  
声音从广袤的原野向四周扩散，无数双凶残的眼睛埋伏在地势较高的山坡处，将这片盆地中央的一小批人围成囊中之物。  
敌众我寡，敌暗我明。这场战役，易攻，难守。  
我军的两位大将立在群人之巅，是要死守这最后的阵地。然而面对这汹涌之势，二人脚步后退，终背靠上背，精神紧绷至极点。  
“看来这次我们轻敌了，纳克尔。”为他殿后的是被誉为闪烁着太阳光芒的拳师——晴之守护者纳克尔。和他一样，同为较擅长近距离攻击的纳克尔此时都快束手无策。面对如此庞大的军团，倘若只有强力的近身攻击力是远远不够的。即便最终能够突破重围，也肯定会遭到巨大损伤。  
此时，若是又能够作为远距离攻击的战斗力的话……  
想必此时，二人脑中想到的都是同一个人。  
那位总是站在后方，捍卫出最坚不可摧的防线的男人……  
可是到如今，也无法再去责备谁对谁错了。现在需要想的就是如何保住性命吧。  
洪波一样的敌军朝他们疯狂涌上，错乱之中，二人被意外分开，形成孤军之势。  
面对四面楚歌，虎视眈眈，恐怕要插翼难飞。  
视觉与听觉、触觉混淆成血肉模糊的一块。  
猩红的无数双眼瞳中蕴藏着无尽的仇恨与绝望。  
这种被吞没、被啮噬的感觉，同少年时的记忆联动起熟悉的激灵。在那庞大无垠的时间痕迹之中，他的双腿迈入光明与黑暗的交界，耳边回想起一生中曾经难忘的声音。天际之间，浮动出绚烂的极光，一生中最辉煌、最落魄的时刻，都如老旧电影一样快速回播。  
他的亲人、他的朋友、他的同伴。  
最后出现在他眼前的，是一位穿得一身深黑，发色沉红的少年。  
少年朝他伸出手来。  
他看到，少年的右侧脸上，有地狱的火焰在灼烧。  
然而少年的表情却如此平静，殷红的瞳仁中倒映的，只有看起来如此陌生的他。  
顷刻间，所有的烦嚣都静止。他的世界秒针停顿，一切呼吸声都被遏制，空气被完全抽离，声音失去了存在的空间。  
就在这个窒息的真空之间，他的耳朵仍听见一把声音。  
一把他爱的、他恨的，钻入灵魂最深、记忆最远的嗓音。  
“Giotto！振作点！……”  
遥远的，又似乎近在咫尺的一张烙印着火焰的脸孔。  
他竭尽全力地伸出手去，想要捉住他唯一的救赎，捉住他挚爱的友人。  
在那一刻，一个想法窜入脑海。  
即使就此辞世也无怨无憾。  
只要那个人为他送别，听到最后的一声再见。  
假如他的死，能够让对方记他一生。可以狠狠地如同多年前的那场大火一样刻印在对方的身体上的话……

即使让你痛苦，令你泪流，我也乐意。  
因为这就是我的自私，就是我对你的爱啊。

 

呐G，天堂到底是什么样的呢？  
我怎么知道。但是，无论那里多么美好，也和我们无关吧。  
——因为我们无法到达那里。  
记忆中，曾有这一段对话烙印在最深远埋藏的地方。他曾有过一丝因为和伊甸园永无缘分而起的遗憾，但只要看到身边的人，那一小点的可惜便完全不算是什么。他挽起天真灿烂的笑容，牵起对方的手。  
只要G和我在一起，去哪里都无所谓了。  
红发的少年有过一瞬间的惊诧，但最后也还是什么都没有说。  
然而，他的手却被轻轻捉紧了。  
万语千言都是多余的。只有这一份真实的温暖，胜过天国的诱惑，即使带他去地狱，也所谓畏惧。那一份熟悉的体热，至今犹在掌心。毛细血管那轻微的跳动，还能依稀透过脉搏，传递到心脏深处。一蹦一跳，栩栩如灵魂根部都相连在一起，仿佛自一出生起就没有分离过一样。渺远的声音响在那奇妙旋转的空中，虚幻，又如近在耳边，给他一种过分逼真的奢望。  
Giotto……Giotto……  
遍遍念及他名字的、让他眷恋不已的嗓音。身上浮浮沉沉的刺痛模糊了梦境与现实的边界，眸中所见的一切尽是一片朦胧，忽明忽暗，唯有一团沉红而不息的火焰，照亮他昏暗世界，引领他睁开沉重的眼睑。  
“G……”  
幽幽说道时，才觉得自己的声音沙哑得叫人害怕。面前的人见他醒来，一下子从凳子上弹起来，激动地紧握住他的手。“你终于醒来了！我叫医生来！”  
下一刻，G就要转身去。然而突然一个踉跄差点跌倒，男子惊得回头来，见到自己的衣袖正被床上病人的两个指头死死捏着不放。  
“别走……”  
干涩得似扯痛身体所有神经线的嗓音，就像是拉奏起一把坏掉的小提琴一样，艰涩难听得叫人忍不住皱起眉头。  
“我给你倒杯水。”但G的眉宇决不是因为听到他那惨烈的声线而皱起来的。在半掩的窗帘下，一对掩映在红色睫毛下的红眼珠子呈现出幽美的色泽，若是一潭沉淀有无数红色花瓣的池水，上面倒影的关切和担忧，真实得叫他难以置信。  
“不要走……！”  
因过度的拉扯，床头一些杂物被衣物带得吭啷撒了一地。G吓了一跳，再也不敢胡乱作出动作来。只因那仍然处在虚弱期的病人，竟企图拼死阻止他的短暂离开。  
“好好，我不走……”像是哄一个撒泼的孩子一样，G便由他任性地揪住衣衫，并由上而下地慢慢轻抚他因激烈动作而起伏不已的背脊。“你先乖乖睡回去。”  
“真的…不走吗？”  
“嗯。”  
得到再次的允诺，他这才敢稍稍放松手里头的力道，但还是不肯放开G的衣服。  
“对不起……对不起……”  
即使每说一个字，喉咙都仿佛被火烧一般，他也要在这个时刻说来。他迫不及待地想要G得知他的歉意，他再也忍受不了没有G陪伴在身边的一分一秒。  
“你听一下你的声音。”G轻声说着，伸手拨开他垂下的刘海，让他看着自己的眼睛。“就让我先倒杯水来吧。我答应你，绝对不会离开你的视线范围。”  
“…………嗯。”经过稍长的思考，他终于颔首答应。可当松开带有对方体温的衣物时，还是有一丝的森寒慑入他的身体，令他好想立即冲出去，抱紧对方的后腰。但他只能因由身上的伤坐在孤独的床上，等同一个废人。  
“给你，慢点喝。”接过G递来的玻璃杯子，掌心接触到的温暖马上籍由血管传送到每一个细胞，驱走晨曦刚起还未带走的夜间寒冷。他微微颤颤地抬起头来看看G，又低下头去盯着水面发愣。许久之后，他才张开嘴巴，把暖水慢慢地喝下去。一杯完了，G再给他倒了一杯。这样接连地喝了三杯，他发声来，已经稍微恢复人正常声线的圆润。  
“这……不是梦吗？”  
那样的温暖、柔情，和体贴，宛若梦中一直期盼的仙境，却又明明白白地摆在眼前。G听了后硬是愣了两三秒钟，然后忍俊不禁地笑了，伸出两手去，轻轻用力捏了下他那张消瘦不已的脸颊。  
“好痛…！”  
他小声地嗔怪来，G便笑着放开了手说，“还是不是做梦？”  
“……”默默地捂住自己的脸颊，竟觉得痛觉是那么的让自己怀念。既然他不是做梦，这的确是真实，他面前的就是自己痛爱之人的话——  
“对不起，G，别离开我……”  
怀着哽咽、悲恸、挽留，更多更多言语所不能表达的情愫，他再一次地捉住对方。这一次，他告诉自己，无论如何都绝不要放开。眼眶中是何时灌满泪水的，他已无法知晓。只当热泪簌簌落下时，他突然觉得这样的场景好熟悉。如同时光倒流，他两回到少不更事的从前。他是一个喜欢恶作剧的大哭包，G则每每扮演帮自己收拾收尾，安慰自己的角色。  
十年过去，这一切，还是没有改变。  
即使两人吵架，闹翻了脸，也终会感到愧疚，向对方道歉，最后和好如初。  
现在，也一样。  
在想过最差的可能性之后，事情还是回归到最简单的发展路线。他和他，就在此处，仍在同存。  
“别说了，Giotto。”G坐在床边，挺拔的背脊看起来有点因疲惫而弯曲。半透明的阳光在那半边无暇的脸颊上轻盈跳跃，好像只要稍微集中一下眼力，便可看得清面上幼小的绒毛。G的双手握在一起，并没有抬眸看去他。“无论是擅自调职，还是令首领受伤，都是我的错啊。所以，需要道歉的人，是我才对。”  
G深深地垂下了头。一段时间不见，他发觉对方的头发似乎变长了一些，低垂下来时，快要把整张脸都遮住，让他看不见里头的表情。  
“我很抱歉。无论是作为朋友、还是属下，我都没有尽到职责。所以……对不起。我愿意接受任何的惩罚。”  
是工作关系的恭敬，还是友情羁绊的真诚，这藏在话中的情意，都不是他想要的。他的伤，给予了G莫大的罪孽感，可他完全没想过要作出什么惩罚，因为他知道，这一切都是他造成的。是他的自私和阴谋，才让G背负起今日的罪名。  
惩罚。  
竟然想自己索要惩罚。  
这代表着自己的诡算成功了吗，他让对方甘拜下风了吗，他的心意传达出去了吗？  
没有，完全没有。  
这份空白无力的成就感背后，是可笑的自己所做出的愚笨之举。他的爱、他的所为，就如同阿劳迪所说的一样，完全被蒙蔽了。  
为什么会落到这种田地。  
为什么会如此爱你。  
所有问题的答案都似乎漫无边际，遥遥无期，如同最初的梦想一般，永远也只会藏在心中，说出来的时候也只是一笑了之。  
其实，心如刀绞。  
痛着、恨着，还是无法割舍。  
那就像是掺了毒品的蜜糖，从第一次见面开始便一小点一小点地引诱他、腐蚀他。等到发觉时，已病入膏肓，无可救药。  
你就是那一种甜美但猛毒的蜜糖啊，G。  
他缓缓地抬起手臂，潜入那碎长的发中，轻柔而缓慢地细抚G的脸颊。  
触到他的指尖，G轻轻一颤，抬起眸来时，光线撒入那两潭幽深池水，沉红之色骤然化作浅绯、珊瑚、蔷薇，万千的妙变，忽如一瞬突来，是惊是艳，一时间叫人忘了呼吸，忘了心跳，忘了世界所有，独记那一双旖旎的瞳。  
是爱是怨，都不再重要。  
现在他只是想要完完全全地拥有对方。  
“怎么样的惩罚都可以吗……”  
他的声线中究竟是带了什么样的语气，才会让对方听到时面颊染上绯红。  
但他知道，G不会拒绝他，永远都不会。

因为腹部被子弹击穿，裹上重重绷带之后，他基本上不能做稍微大一点的动作。所以，这一夜，将在他的指挥下，由对方掌握主动权来展开。平躺在床上，向上的视线总有些奇妙。红发的男子双膝跪跨在他的身侧，昏暗当中，仍可以见到烙着红纹的脸颊上浮着少见的羞红。不知道为什么，他突然觉得有点高兴。  
“G，躺上来。”那是他第一个温柔的命令。青年听从地伏下身来，以双手支撑身体，双眼和他相对着，发丝垂下来，洒落在他的脸颊。那些微微的瘙痒，一直漫到心里和下身。二人相近而互相感受到对方的呼吸，直接地吹拂在最薄的面部皮肤上，那些温热的触感撩动了男性最原始的悸动。  
“张开嘴巴。”就近在唇舌之间，他暧昧地吩咐。G带着些许颤抖，把嘴巴微微张开。他嘴角抿动出一个难辨的佞笑，伸出舌头，舔舐上方那两瓣与他而言如蜜糖般甜蜜，如糖果般娇美的唇瓣。他带着愉悦，肆意地侵入对方的口腔，肆无忌惮地吮吻，霸占，像一个侵略者一样攻城略地。相对而言，另一条舌头则显得迟缓得多，被他纠缠住了，想要逃开，奈何这小小空间完全无处可逃，还是只能任由大发孩子气，用这占有欲十足的吻来宣告他对自己的所有权。又深又久的法式湿吻没有花多长的时间就已经把那一开始还颇为不情愿的人攻略，渐渐地，G已随着他的挑逗，配合他的动作，一同享受那种欲罢不能的湿润和粘稠感。唇舌交缠的声音悄然飘荡在这安静的房中，两人身上的衣服摩摩挲挲，胯下都已经烧起温度，仍然不舍得放开互相的嘴唇。肺部的空气逐渐被抽空，快要到了窒息的地步，G先抵受不了挣开了他的，在他上方急速地喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏。解开了两颗纽扣的陈旧衬衫中，沉红的火焰刺青从阴影中诡谲伸出，途经凸起的蝴蝶骨，经过凸出的喉结之旁，伴着因呼吸而不断阔张和收缩的气管与血管，这一副咫尺间的画面，拥有难以言喻和抗拒的性感。他不禁咽了口水。  
“G，解开扣子，把左边的乳头凑过来。”逐步叫人难堪的要求，让G倍感羞耻。但这就像是一种人性中藏有的卑贱和惯性一样，一旦事情开了头，便在潜意识里想要将之完成。G默默地，一颗一颗地解开衬衫的纽扣，挪动着身子，让身体上前去，将自己的乳头凑近到他的嘴边。一颗娇滴嫩红的小花苞，被浓艳沉红的火色所缠绕，看起来倍显得可爱怜人。忍不住恶意地向这娇小的家伙喷了一口暧气，身上的人竟起来了一连串的战栗。  
“Giotto！！”G不禁低声斥道。他坏笑着，张开牙齿一把将G的乳头咬上。  
“啊！”胸前激起的一阵快意让G漏出一声颇为妩媚的呻吟。他听在耳边，全身都享受，更是满足地把整个嘴唇都亲吻上去，用灵巧地舌尖不断地跳动那凸起的小点，像个还未戒奶的婴儿一样，贪婪地吮吸母亲的乳汁。身上的人颤抖不断，足见这乳头有多敏感，他伸来左手，摸到G的另一边红点，也开始捏弄起来。  
在这双重的激荡之下，他感觉得到G的身体正在慢慢发烫，纤细的腰肢也疑在悄悄扭动。他愈加使劲地吸吮，就像是真想要吸出奶汁一样，弄得身上的人都快要压不住吟声，黯黯瑟瑟地漏着吊人胃口的气息。那样的压抑，给他的感觉就等同是欲擒故纵，使得他都要把预想中的前戏时间缩短，让真正的戏肉快点到来。  
松开那已被他咬得红肿发硬的乳头，用低沉的嗓音低声诱惑，“把衣服脱了然后转过身来，我想看G最秘密的地方……”一般说着，一边在用手在那高翘起的臀部捏揉个不停，传达去自己话中的恶意。G慢慢地坐回去，就在他的身上，脱去衬衫，再伸手解开皮带，解开苦头的扣子，再拉开拉链。他用欣赏美物一般的眼神来看着逐渐减少衣服遮盖的G的裆部和显露出来的深色内裤，看着G在床上直起腿，双手往裤隙间一插，半带迟疑与尴尬地，把长裤连同内裤一同脱去。这样子，那位红色的青年便赤裸裸地呈现在他的眼前。  
完美的身体曲线、雅观的肌肉线条，还有充满骨感的男性荷尔蒙。那位能用以各种美艳红色来概括的青年，终于赤裸裸地展现在他的眼前，任由他以视线来强奸。看到这一副宛若失落天堂的美景，他真想来一记轻佻的口哨。他身体中的每一个细胞都为此而欢呼，雄性激素正前所未有地激增。接下来，便是更让人激动的画面——那个美丽的男子转过身去，再俯下身来，圆滑的臀部朝他凑近，一下间，浓烈的私部味道冲击了所有感官，他忍不住深吸口气。  
这真是，前所未有过的强烈画面。明明是和自己身体构造一样的男性器官，而且还是如此的接近，竟然不让他觉得厌恶。还不如说，他所经历过的所有女人，都不能给予他这样的震撼力，令他欲望如此大发。  
咬咬牙关，他才不要把这件尤物一下子吃光抹净。慢慢悠悠地品尝，才是最佳的嬉戏方式。他伸出手去，轻轻地握住了那两颗柔软的阴囊。G的身体不住战栗，他更把手掌向下移去，套住对方已略略勃起的阴茎，随意地做起一些动作来。  
“G，舒服吗？”他刻意地问道，随之还把手中的频率变快。他身上的人完全没有能力去回答他的揶揄，所有的精力都集中去艰难维持着仅有的理智，去阻止那些蜂拥而上的原始欲望。他便是知道G会刻忍到最后一刻的，所以也早就准备攻克另外一处禁地——  
“啊！”随着一声破喊，他的手指插入两丘之间的小小洞口，并开始顽劣地探索，在黑暗紧致的蜜穴里搜索，细查每一处皱褶的敏感程度，不断弯曲指身，抽送至指根，同正作弄着前面的那只手一起，刺激着G最后的道德底线。  
“一直都好想进入这里啊…原来是这样的感觉…又热又紧，把我的手指吸得，好像不想我抽出来一样……”语言上的攻击令对方更是羞耻，但也好像让那濒临脱缰的身体更加煽情，他感觉得到，自己的手指真的如他所说的一样，已渐渐被紧紧地吸着，每一次抽出，都会引出一些嫩红的粘膜，看起来即便是同性的身体，也会对那样不曾试过的新鲜快感所俘虏。而且，他发现，慢慢地，不用他下令，即使他将手指停住不动，G也会自动地上下晃动着身体来完成抽插动作。近在眼下，不断被吞没被拉出的自己的手指，一张一翕的淫魅穴口，还有噗嗤噗嗤的声音，所有的这些，都好像出乎所料，又仿佛意料之中。  
经年累月的相处下，得知的那个沉静稳重的友人。  
昼昼夜夜的思念中，幻想的那个妖媚淫荡的友人。  
如今正愈发趋向自己所臆想的景象，只等待自己的惩罚颁下，这一切，就会真正如同他梦里所见一样了吧。  
“好像很舒服的样子呢……G……”  
他沉吟着，忽然抽出自己的手指，也放开对方的性器，G双眼迷蒙地回过头来，他正抿出一个优雅笑容，笑得幽深幽深的。  
“也是时候让我也舒服一下了吧？”  
那是自己梦寐以求的画面吧。那颗深红的脑袋，埋在自己的胯中，张开双唇，把自己的茎部深深地含到喉咙底部，双眼半噙泪水，用这犹叫人怜的眼神，来把他这坚挺之物一遍遍地吸吮、舔吻，就像是什么美味的宝物一样，陶醉而羞赧地伺候着。口腔的热气一波波地冲荡他的下体，唾液的湿润让暧昧程度连连上升。他的呼吸也因此而慢慢加快，不由得伸出去按住G的头，轻轻地施加着力道，让每一次的深入更深。  
“前端，再用力吸一下…”说出自己的性癖，马上得到对方满意的回应。前端深处汁液的那个小口马上受到舌尖的嘉赏，又舔又钻，又使劲地吮吸，就像是想要他的阴茎快点射精，好填满逼切的饥饿感。  
那样的画面，看起来有点暧昧得不真实。原来那位朝夕相处的友人，竟然拥有如此邪魅的表情。是要射在G的嘴里，还是那刺上火纹的脸？一瞬间，他心头掠过这样低劣的想法。但马上，他便作出了选择。按着G的脑袋，令得嘴头上交合的动作嗖嗖响着，不断加快，他已感觉到自己要到到达极限，血脉灌充在下身的一点上，大脑的思考能力正急速下降——  
他便用最后的一丝思考能力，把G的脸一下子抬起——  
精液射出的瞬间，形成一道白色的弧线，滚烫烫地溅在深红的刺青之上。G的面上带着一丝不悦，本来给予人畏怕感觉的狰狞纹身现在添了这淫秽的浊液，竟交汇出一种微妙的刺激感，引得才刚射完的分身马上又要勃起。  
但这样还不够。他用指腹抹了些许黏在G面上的浴液，涂在G温热而湿润的嘴唇上。  
“剩下的，要舔干净，吞下去哦。”  
这样得寸进尺的要求，G也会听命照做。看着那张丹红的嘴唇再一次喊住自己的根部的尖端，吮去上头残留的精液，用舌头送入喉咙，作出吞咽的动作，他的心情真是无以比拟地兴奋。  
“G真是个好孩子……”用陶醉的语气说着，他捧起G的脸颊，挽起深邃的笑靥，双眸眯细来，道出他一直憧憬着的温柔惩罚。  
“G，就这样坐下来。就好像刚才，依依不舍地吸着我的手指一样……”  
毫丝不动地躺在床上，欣赏身上的美景，不花费一点力气，就能得到升入天堂一样的快感。他看着G握住自己的分身上下套弄，要它达到足够坚硬挺立的状态，才更方面于待会的插入。一想到即将到来的情景，他便垂涎三尺。很快，他的分身就如所愿地屹立着，仿佛亟不可待的样子。G紧闭着嘴唇，眼神飘忽，似乎不敢与那期待着被紧紧包住的硬棒直视。所以，只能闭上眼睛，移动身体的位置，双腿弯曲，撑在身下的人两侧。朝下摸到那滚热的棒子，将它的尖端慢慢地引领到那个还残留着方才被手指插入的炙热感的洞口，然后把腰杆一点点地、一寸寸地放下。  
“嗯……”从未想象过的地方，被从未想象过的物体缓慢插入。细小的甬道正被男性的火热和坚硬占领，G紧咬着牙关，脸颊潮红，忍受着这难以置信的被填充感和耻辱。几经艰难，总算是熬过那些微妙的痛楚，他的分身已经完全陷没在G的体内。括约肌有力的收缩和绷紧感正给予分身强而有力的快感，他感觉得到，自己的下体想要咆哮，想要更进一步的索求。可是，已经不用他说出自己的想法，G已经完全能够领悟得到。双腿形成M字型，G的臀部在他的跨步上坐着，接着由小腿发力，将整个身体撑起，他的阴茎随之与G的蜜穴分离，然后，再把腰肢放下，双腿放松，他的阴茎亦再次被毫无缝隙地吸吮住。就是这样，开始了上与下的提与放，他看着G在他的身上努力地干着这种叫人面红耳赤的事情，看着自己直立的肉茎被一次次地吞没至根部又抽离至顶端，再噗嗤地顶入甬道的最深之处，这样的情景，真是刺激透顶了。所有的感官都瞬间消失，唯有欲望在强烈地爆发，他的身体正和G的身体交合在一起，呈现出上帝赐予男性最先始的形态。  
没有休止的欲望。愈加愈加变快的抽插，他身上的人眼神涣散，看起来已经丢弃了所谓的羞耻心和理智，沉溺在一波紧接一波的快意之中。  
“啊……哈……啊……”  
此起彼伏的呻吟声不绝于耳，每一次的抽离是倒吸气的声音，每一次插入是情难自已的吟声。那个狭窄的洞穴，仿佛已经学会如何接受和去宠爱那支强悍的肉棒，张开嘴巴让它猛力地冲入，抽离时紧紧吸住，扯裂出各种空虚和挑逗感，这样的施加还有勾引，只会让二人越来越欲罢不能。慢慢地，G更是不甘于后庭给予的强烈刺激，伸手将自己因抽送动作而不断晃动的阴茎捉住，一边淫魅地吞噬着他的肉棒，一边给自己自慰。  
“嗯~Giotto……好舒服……”  
“G……好紧啊……再快点……”  
大脑都被欲火烧成了一团浆糊，被填满与填满的双方，同样快达到欲望的巅峰。  
“啊……要去了……！”  
最终，先由G忍受不住这种剧烈而新鲜的性爱，喷洒出大量的精液，随着激烈的射精，那包裹着男人肉茎的后庭亦使劲地收缩，令里面的火山顷刻爆发，在狭窄的甬道中喷溅出精液。射出以后，两人都脱力。G没有力气再去自行地索取快感，那渗满汗水的身体倒在他的身上，滋润的嘴唇就在他的唇边喘着暧昧的气息。他捧过G的脸颊，和对方再一次接吻。唇舌交缠之际，下身也还连接在一起。他的手禁不住去抚摸G身体的每一处，娇嫩可人的乳头、曲线优美的背脊、毛发茸茸的阴部、富有弹性的大腿、圆润高挺的臀部，最后来到那装不下他精液而汩汩流出粘稠液体的地方，绕着那露着媚肉，还贪婪吸着自己分身的小嘴细细挑弄，捏揉按压。G那抵在他肚子上面的茎部明显一下子变硬，他含走G要呢喃出来的叫声，更加深入地吻去，夺去对方的呼吸。G的腰肢已经被又一次挑逗成功，开始上下地摇摆，仿佛在急唤下一次的冲击。他终是不舍地放开了对方的嘴唇，就在唇边低声细述。  
“还想要吗？”  
“嗯……”那欲求不满的声音，一点点的磕着他的心门。  
“G，说你是我的。”就只有现在，他能够不断地索求。  
“Giotto，我是你的……”无论是真实。  
“说你爱我……”抑或虚假。  
“我爱你……”至少在此刻，你我都能够遗忘一切。  
终于，他让那比自己想象中要好色的友人再次乘骑在自己的身上，迎来另一波无休止的畅感。  
希望这一夜不会迎来日出，这一场惩罚，能够永远地持续下去。

 

鸟儿在指头欢欣雀跃时，初升的阳光正骚动了他甜美的梦。当幽幽转醒，睁开眼来，身体还残留有甜蜜梦境的余韵，仿佛连着吸入嘴中的空气也一同影响，这个世界变得令人惊叹的温柔和美满。朦胧的视野逐渐明晰，他面前的人还睡得正香浓着，他不忍心唤醒对方，只这么近距离地细看那张熟悉得能够闭眼都可详尽描绘出来的脸庞。岁月匆匆流淌，你我都不再是以前的那个单纯的孩子了。伸手去抚摸那些烙印在G右脸颊上，一世都褪不去的刺青，他回想到某些痛苦的过去，二人并肩迈过的无数重难，无忧无虑的童年时光，和初次见面的场景。  
“嗯……”正陷入思绪时，G却醒来了。一下间他竟然有些害怕，想要把手缩回去，但马上下定决心一般，将身体更靠近对方。色泽鲜艳的红眸渐渐睁开，见到他时，里面闪过一丝的尴尬。  
“G，早上好。”他就像平日一样打招呼，并凑过嘴唇去，给予对方一个早安的吻。G面颊绯红地愣在那儿，他知道G将想要逃窜，于是手一点都不放松地捉着对方。这些，G只好乖乖地呆在床上，低沉地跟他说早安。  
他们，终于越界了。  
越过那条名为“朋友”的界限，迈入新的起点。  
但距离他想要的终点，还有很远。  
结果会是怎样，谁都无法预料。  
所以，他只能重复着无止境的奔跑。  
“G，看着我。”他挪动受伤的身体，与G紧贴在一起。从胸膛的那里，他能够听见G稍微急促的心跳声，他的眼睛正对着G的眼睛，擒住对方的一切动静，夺走一切忽视的可能性。他必须毫无差错地，笔直地，确保他的心意，到达那颗心中。  
“我爱你。”  
最简单，也是最真切的告白。  
“做我的情人。”  
这份感情，不知从何时开始，膨胀得无法以友情来包裹。  
G静静地看着他的眼睛。  
这一次，他的话，他的感情，有传达得到吗？  
然而，G却抱歉地合上眼睑。  
“不可以。”  
这就是……他期待已久的结果？  
G的拒绝。  
他从小到大都一直以为，G不会拒绝他。可是现在……  
“我们做不了恋人。”  
当心意明确地传达过去之后，折转回来的，竟然是这样的回复。一瞬间，他无法接受这样的现实，无法做出任何的反应。可是，冷漠回应之后的G并没有推开他，也没有离去，反而慢慢地，如同小时候一样，拥紧了他。  
就在他的耳侧，柔柔细语。  
“Giotto，我知道你对我的感情。但是我没办法想你对我一样对你。因为，从很小很小的时候起，我就那么爱护你，包庇你，想你受人爱戴，想你得到幸福……但是爱情，并不是这样的吧？”  
G把自己的额头贴着他的，像对一个小孩子讲述童话故事一样说，“我没有想要独占你，也不会因为你而吃醋什么的。我大概……只是想守护你而已吧？”G轻轻笑了出来，那个笑容里头，藏着太多对他的宠溺和纵容，“所以，我只想这样下去就好了。并不需要特意改变什么，现在这样，不也很好吗？Giotto，你懂我说的意思吗？”  
“……”这样的一个拒绝，似乎和他所认知的拒绝有所不同。他的心，没有像刚才那么难过了。他静默了下去，去思考G所说的话。他想他大概懂的，在这长达二十年的时光里，他们的羁绊，他们的相知，或者早已胜过“恋人”这一个肤浅而俗套的词。他之所以一直都到达不了终点，大概是因为他都在原地踏步。  
原来，他已经在多年以前，来到了自己希冀的地方。  
他是G心中的第一位。无论是小时候，现在，还是未来，他怀疑也好，未经介意也好，G都安静地守护着他，把他当成最重要的人。  
明白这些以后，他突然觉得自己特傻。说什么自己的心意G一直没有察觉，其实大错特错，真正迟钝的，是他。是他不懂G的感情，G对自己的付出，这一些，都是他一个人在耍白痴，庸人自扰。  
他一头埋入G的胸膛里面，不让G看到自己没用的苦相。G轻轻地抱住他，抚顺他一下一下颤抖着的背脊。  
“哭出来也没事哦。”  
“我已经是大人了，才不会哭！”  
就连那些对白，也同小时候的何其相像。  
他拼命忍住欲哭的冲动，倔强地擦去眼角的泪水，抬起头来，瞪着大大亮亮的眼睛看着G。  
“那么以后，也可以做这种事么？”  
“这种事？”G奇怪地反问着，忽然下身传来一阵热度，正是他淫手在乱摸着。  
“喂，你……！”  
“可以么？”一边问着，他的手指一下探入那昨晚热切挖掘过的穴道，里面还湿腻腻的，黏糊的感觉真叫人蠢蠢欲动。  
“啊……”掩不住暧昧的喘息，G紧皱了眉宇，泄气地大喊，“随你喜欢的做吧，反正我拿你没办法……！”  
“嘻嘻，”坏笑着，他请问去G的嘴唇，“我最喜欢G了。”  
“可恶……”

 

多得了晴之火焰的治疗，他的伤情好得很快，过了一周，便已经可以站起来走动了。但走过几步后，G便罗里吧嗦地要他坐回到床上去安养休息，他苦笑着说自己才没有伤得那么严重，但也只遭到了G的严厉反击。  
“我去给你倒杯水，你给我坐着别动。”  
“是是~”  
无奈答应着后，他看着G修长的身体，走到一旁的桌上，右手拎起水壶，左手拿着杯子，把水慢慢地灌到那里去。透明的杯身随着咕咚咕咚的声音慢慢被水装满，杯壁也沾上湿热的蒸汽，迷迷蒙蒙地凝着水珠，通透而好看。G拿起杯子，握在手中几秒，似乎在确认水的温度适合于病人饮用。然后，捧着杯子，青年向他慢慢走来，走到他的身边，轻轻弯下腰，把杯子放到他的手中。  
“小心烫。”还要嘱咐一句。  
手心捧着这一杯温暖、清醇的水，他把杯子捧起，送到嘴边，一口一口地细致品尝，喝入喉咙，水的温度和纯度一直灌入了心中，把心填得满满的。  
他抬起头，眯细了眼睛，微微地笑着。  
“G，好甜哦。”  
“什么？”  
“这杯水，好甜。”  
“……这可是白开水哦。”  
“甜得好像掺了蜜糖一样。”  
“……？”

G不懂他在说什么。大概，G一世都不会懂。因为，在这被空白无味、平淡无奇的开水中掺下的蜜糖，就是这一个温柔而恬静的男人，就是他这一个甜如蜜糖的朋友。

 

他仍记得和G的第一次见面。  
他还只会怯生生地拉着母亲的手，躲在母亲的腿后。  
在他面前的，是一家陌生的人。大人们长得太高，他没能看清楚他们的容貌。唯有一个跟自己年龄相仿、身高相近的孩子，他看得真切。  
那个孩子不像他那样拉着母亲的手，躲在母亲后面，而是好好地站在大人的身边，一点都没有怯懦的感觉。  
那个孩子的头发还有眼睛，都是如同火焰一样的鲜艳的红色。  
他惊奇地看着对方，露出好奇的表情。  
然而这样艳丽的孩子却没有一点表情。  
两方的大人领着孩子互相靠近。  
“来，Giotto，快来向新朋友打招呼。”  
双方的母亲把孩子推前。  
他有点吓了一跳，一时之间不知道如何面对这个看起来有点不好相处的新朋友。  
可是，在一瞬间，他仿佛看到了那双漂亮的红色眼睛中闪过了某些东西。  
他愣了愣，突然间就伸出手来，把人家的手给拉上了。  
“我们要去哪儿玩？”  
他灿烂地笑道。  
然后，他看见，孩子眼中的寂寞消失了。  
那双红色眼睛中最初的感动，他永远都无法忘记。

那一年，Giotto四岁，G五岁。  
他邂逅了那位甜如蜜糖的朋友。

他的人生，就此改变。

 

 

Sweet as you.  
My friend.

明明这么近在咫尺  
明明如此深知对方  
或许正因为这份经年的感情  
让我两不敢探前一步  
总是身不由己

有时，我会责怪我们太早相遇  
想着，假如我两不是在青梅竹马的这个桎梏中的话  
那么，我们会不会更加坦率地爱上对方

***

蜜友  
家庭教师Hitman Reborn!同人  
Giotto x G

正是夜阑人静时。西西里岛的晚风冰凉，透过雕花的窗户，洗净一室暧昧的味道。那名青年的头发在这夜色之中，仍然闪耀如金子一般。他从床上爬起来，捡起地上的衣服，慢吞吞地穿上。而这时，有一份柔软从身后揽过来，随之香水的味道便笼罩了全身。  
“不留在这里过夜吗？”女性的声音柔媚妖娆，他感觉到贴到背上的乳房的柔软触感，但是现在性欲早已经过去，没有任何一丝感情可以挽留他。扣好纽扣，金发的青年转过身来，捧起女性美丽的脸颊，在她的唇上印上一吻。  
“对不起，那里还有人在等着我。”用最温柔的声调，去说最残酷的话。他没有理会女性眼中掠过的伤感，套上外套，准备离去。  
“Giotto，你真是个难以理解的男人。”在他拉开门把的时候，女性似是低诉般喃喃道，他的动作亦因此而作出了一个极其短暂的停顿。但那扇门，始终还是关上了。他已经不记得是第几次像今天这样，带着周身的女人味道，独自一人走在这漆黑的小巷上。  
或许睡过的床和女人都所有不同，可唯一不变的，就是他所归去的地方，由始至终都只有一个。夜风携带些寒冷从衣服的缝隙中吹了进来，他缩了缩身子，加快了脚步。

回到基地的时候，守夜的人正昏昏欲睡中，他踮着脚尖经过了他们，经过自己的房间前是一掠而过，直朝着另外一个房间过去。用钥匙小声地打开了门，他像个小偷似地再轻手轻脚地关上门。做好这一切之后，转首一望，他无奈地笑了。  
果然还在工作。伏倒在书桌上的人还在熟睡，并没有察觉他的进入。他小心地绕到桌子旁边，弯了背脊去看别人的睡颜。昏黄的灯光柔柔地铺散在那张攀满了火焰的右脸颊上，或许看起来看起来会有丝狰狞，但就是有种让人又爱又怜的感觉。如同无法抹去的伤疤一样，永远地烙印在这张本来完璧无瑕的脸上。忍不住伸出手去，轻轻触碰那张脸。垂落的红色发丝搔痒了他的皮肤，在指尖传递来温热的同时，那红色的眼睫毛也不住颤动起来。他赶紧收回手去，站在一旁奇怪地乱了一整颗心。但是对方没有醒来。他叹出一口气，想着已经夜深，应该上床睡觉才对。于是，身为男人的他，很自然地就会显露出体贴的一面。张开手臂去把那贴在桌面上睡着的人以公主抱的形式抱起来，但加载在手臂上的重量实在是超出自己的能力范围，心里想着Giotto你是男子汉你绝对行的，可咬紧牙关死撑面子地走了无比艰难的两三步之后，两个男人就难看地摔倒在一起，还发出了丢脸的嚷痛声。  
被一片好心弄醒了的红发青年揉着无辜发疼的身子，睁眼就看到垫在自己身下的Giotto。沉默了三秒钟，他的脸便迎来了两面掐击。  
“好痛痛痛痛痛痛痛GGGGGGGGGGGG!!!” 拼命地叫嚷着对方的名字，两只手还啪啦啪啦地拍打那个比自己结实的身体，G这才放过他。  
“你干嘛啊很痛啊！”捂着自己发疼的脸蛋，他大声地申诉。  
“我才要问你干嘛——！”G还未说完，他就以牙还牙掐去对方的脸蛋。  
这样你掐我我掐你翻来滚去好久，终于两个人都筋疲力尽，趴倒在地板上喘气。G拍了下身上的尘土站起来说不跟你玩了要去睡觉，他就跟着G一步是一步，屁颠屁颠地直到来到G的床前。  
“我说你干嘛跟着我啊！”终于忍无可忍，G转头来骂道。  
他妍妍地笑着，脑袋上面还冒出几朵花，“我想跟G一起睡嘛，不要害羞啦~”  
“你哪只眼睛看见我害羞了？！”G爆出几个青筋，二话不说就躺上床，他也不甘落后，掀开被子就钻进去。  
“喂！”即便再怎样大声叫嚷，他还是抱着G的腰杆不放，金色毛绒的脑袋在G的胸前蹭啊蹭地，扭动着身体寻求最舒服的睡姿。挣扎了好一会，怀里那个大型抱枕终于放弃了，任他乱来。他嘻嘻地坏笑着，像只吃饱了满足的猫咪一样伸伸懒腰，伸伸脖子，任意撒娇。  
“我说你啊……浑身都是女人的香水味啊？”别扭地不知道怎样摆睡姿，但是又不忍心撇开这块牛皮糖，在尝试着入睡了好一阵，G终于没办法适应地再次睁开眼睛。  
“她用的是法国的名牌香水哦，很贵的呢！”不知道为啥他一下子兴奋起来，抬起头朝G热情地诉说起来。但对方显然是毫无兴趣，在听了好一阵无聊的话之后，经过一日繁忙工作的青年终是没耐住睡意，打起呵欠来。  
“晚安了，Giotto。”不理他的滔滔不绝，青年分开他长长的刘海，在他的额头上印下一个晚安吻。  
他突然听到了自己稍微变得有些急促的心跳声，碰通碰通的地，和G平稳的呼吸声融在一起。在好长一段时间里，他都不敢动作，怕会弄醒G。房间里的时钟嘀嗒细响，不知道多了多久，他小心翼翼地抬头去，看到那两片柔嫩的，浅红色的嘴唇。  
他感觉到喉咙有些干涸。他慢慢地仰头去，凑近，再凑近。  
轻柔的，嘴唇的相接。  
“晚安，G。”  
名为晚安的一个吻。  
明明是从小到大都拥抱的身体，明明是一直至今都保持的习惯，为什么到了现在，却好像有点不同了。他突然记起今晚的女人所形容他的话，并觉得那真的说得很准。  
即使他再怎能透彻别人的心思，但对于自己的，他便发觉是如此的无从入手。  
闭上双眼，依赖着这个体温，沉入梦乡。

一整夜都睡得不安稳。也不知道是怀里压了块大型牛皮糖的缘故，还是那块牛皮糖散发出来的香水味的缘故，当G睁开眼来，一阵刺痛就动脑颅里激发出来。  
好痛，痛得他切齿。这样的疼痛的话，只能用止痛药来解决了。G正想用双手撑起身子，却发觉压根撑不起，低头一看，还没适应好阳光的眼睛就被一抹明亮的金色晃得发痛。Giotto正抱着他的身体，张大嘴巴在他衣襟上淌着口水，呼啦呼啦地大睡。无奈地叹气，G尝试把身体依在床板上，而他的这个抬身的动作，却让他发觉了某些突兀感的存在。  
怎么胯部中间好像有个硬邦邦的东西。而且这感觉也不是在自己身上的，而是确确凿凿地，有个硬硬的东西，在自己的胯间磨蹭。于是，G一下子脸色发青，真是怒不可斥。那个长着娃娃脸却做着下流动作的金发青年也不知道到底是发着些什么梦，嘴里面还哝哝喃着G的名字。G不知道是该羞还是该怒，这样的情况实在尴尬，但弄醒Giotto的话又似乎太过狠心，而就在他左右迟疑的时候，Giotto就开始得寸进尺地巴到G的脖子上，把那印着火焰刺青的脖颈当成是什么佳肴美味一般啃咬起来。  
“呃…”下身不住的刺激和脖间的敏感让青年忍不住漏出了一丝暧昧的声音。这声音似乎激醒了某种欲望，让他身上的青年无意识之间更加卖力地摆弄胯间。  
再这么下去的话就真的是荒唐了。心里面道出了这样的结论，G终于是狠下心来，一把推开了Giotto，然后使劲把他摇醒。  
摇摇晃晃之间，Giotto终于是睁开了惺忪的睡眼，一脸天真，完全对自己方才干的好事没有知觉。一大早醒来就见G尴尬地微红着脸，Giotto的脑子还没清醒过来，只任由习惯驱使，就要把脸靠过去要给G一个早安吻。可没想到G把他挡开，脸似乎更红了点。  
他这才觉得有点不对劲。但又似乎跟往常没有什么区别。  
同一张床起来就给对方一个早安吻，这已经是十几年以来都持续着的事情了。但怎么今天……  
G紧闭着唇，不知道该说什么好。他也望着G，脑袋依然一片空白。片刻之后，G拉起的他手，把他一把推进了卫生间。他还没来得及问干什么，G把门开了条缝，再塞进来一堆纸巾。  
“厕所纸巾用完了。”留在一句交代的话，和满是问号的Giotto。手里捧着那堆纸巾，站在早晨有点寒冷的卫生间里面，好一会儿后，Giotto的脸霍地就彤红。

为什么会这样子呢，明明昨晚已经到女人那里解决了啊？手里捉着自己的器官套弄的时候，满心都是各种疑惑，脑海里面拼命回想女人的身体，每一寸柔软而紧致的内壁，但是为什么，还是总会有些别的景象掺杂到其中。某些类似火焰的，类似抓痕的，如同鲜血一样沉艳的色彩。在突然记起今早与朦胧中听及的一丝呻吟，下身的神经瞬间崩断，他的大脑一片空白。  
张开手板，满手都是精液。难以置信地看着这样难堪的画面，他的眼眶瞪大到扯痛的程度。  
他不知道自己到底是怎样了。  
那是一种再怎样拈花惹草都无法释怀的欲望。

解决了事情之后，他有点不好意思地走出卫生间，然后在看到G之后，立即哑巴掉。  
“G，我、昨晚……不是、是，今早……”  
G面无表情地看了他两眼，无奈地垂下了眼睑，“快换衣服，今天你还有会议要出席。”  
换衣服的时候，完全心不在焉，连纽扣都扣到乱七八糟的。G看着这么邋遢的他，一双红眉都蹙得不能再紧了。他抱歉地嘻嘻笑着，然后得意地等着G帮他把衣服扣子重新扣一遍。  
别人说，男人认真的时候是最吸引人的。这一句话，Giotto能在此时此刻体会到。弯着腰，帮他一颗一颗地把扣子扣好，那种专注无二的表情，让他眷恋不已。  
“把头抬高。”G吩咐道，他把脑袋稍微抬起，让G为他系领带。每一次来到这种时候，他总是非常怨念自己的身高。要是自己能再长高点，长得比G高的话，就可以让这个画面更加甜蜜。不过，现在这样的身高也不错，从下往上地，能把G的一颦一笑都看得清清楚楚。  
“你那废柴的样子让我看到就好了。”领结被咻地束紧，那双红澄的眼睛认真地看着他，“在别的家族前面，你是彭格列的首领。”  
“这一点的话，我倒是知道的。”抿出一个如同恶童般的笑意，那金澄的双眼中，已经抹去了幼稚的那一部分。红发的青年亦明晓般笑了，他戴上手套，向前迈去。  
“出发了，G。”低沉的嗓音，还有那在身后拉出黑色长影的披风。  
“是的，BOSS。”跟在他的左右的，是他最美丽的、最信任的左右手。

经过了历时数小时的谈判，两方家族终于达成了利益共识，签下了合同书，这样的话，一天的工作也就宣告完毕了。剩下的收尾只要交给部下就行了，他现在唯一想做的是快点去见那个人。迅速地掠过走廊，身边的问候声接连不绝，但是他都没有听入耳。  
“你知道G在哪里吗？”随便捉住一个人问道，他努力按制住自己语气中的兴奋。  
“回首领，G大人的话在卧室里面。”  
得到这样的回答之后，他更加确信地朝那里走去。  
走到G的门前的时候，他没有敲门，只是小声说了一句“G你在吗”然后踮着脚尖开门潜入。暗黄的灯光莹跃而出，不规则地布满了这个房间。他深呼吸了一口气，只觉得内心瞬间平静下来。这样的感觉，他也就只能在自己的房间还有G的房间体会到。一整天的伪装下来，所有的疲惫和僵硬、失落与颤抖，全都能在此处卸下掩饰。然而，他的目的不只有这个房间，还有那个人。但是G的身影并不在视线内，安静的房间里，就只有从一边传来的水声飞荡着。他的身体颤了一下，喉咙突然有点发干。悄然无声地朝浴室那边走去，停在门前的时候，他发觉自己的心跳声终于无法抑制，如此显著地响在耳边。带着点小坏意，他偷偷地把门打开，然后从门缝里面窥进去。  
在白色迷茫的水汽中，有个男人的身体站在那里。昏暗的光线把男人的皮肤染成沉暗如同金属的色泽，上面沾着的一颗颗水珠倒映出水晶一般的影像，并顺着细腻的表面划落出一条小小的光线。雾气氤氲之中，男人的发丝湿漉地散乱在绘着暗红色刺青的脸颊上，那些红色的痕迹沿着细长的脖颈蔓延到肩膀之下，隐没在水汽之中。  
从他的角度只能看到男人的背脊，那些柔韧而唯美的弧线若隐若现，宛若刻意诱惑人一般。他止在那儿，忍耐着自己那腾升着的小小欲望，只眼甘甘地望着。而这时，浴室里面的男人似乎发现了他在偷看，稍微转偏了身子，侧着那俊秀的脸庞，淡然地回视他暧昧的目光。  
“G，转过来嘛~”带点小撒娇的味道，他把门缝在开大一些，金色脑袋躲在那里，就像什么可怜的小动物似的。而G听了他的请求之后似乎全无反应，几秒钟之后，男人拿起一个东西朝他使劲扔来，他还没搞清楚那到底是什么，脑袋就被一片白色柔软笼罩。  
“给我滚出去，变态。”送他一句话之后，G砰地关上了浴室的门。  
抱着毛巾，他嘟长着嘴巴滚到了G床上。那张床上，布满了他熟悉而眷恋的味道。忍不住把脸全埋在被褥里面多嗅几下。  
“干什么啊你…”这是，旁边传来一把无可奈何的声音。他猛地一抬头，映入眼内的景象差点就让他鼻血横流。G全身上下就只在腰间围了条浴巾，那火焰刺青由脸颊爬到胸膛，烙在肋骨，然后没入小腹。也许是那个画面实在太刺激的缘故，他一下子无法完全接受得到，顿时间呆了数秒钟。G奇怪地望着他，正想到床边坐下的时候，旁边却扑过来一个金毛小狮子，把他整个人扑入被子中。  
“走开啊Giotto！真是的……”或许是因为一天的工作下来，现在的G已经没有心气去撇开身上那小动物，只能任由他在自己赤裸的身体上面乱蹭。  
“G好香~”像只小狗般这里嗅嗅那里嗅嗅，发出孩童般的声音，真叫人生气不起来。G叹出口气，问，“你到这里来不会只是撒娇吧？”  
他松开搂住G的手，从衣服里面抽出一张纸，得意洋洋地向G展示出来，“G你看，合同书，我拿到了哦。”G眨眨眼睛，拿过他手中的那张纸查看，“真的…明明那个家族原本死活都不肯同意的…”  
“嘿嘿~” 自满地笑着，他瞪大了橙黄晶亮的眼睛望着G，仿佛在期待些什么一样。G一撇眉毛，歪嘴笑了。  
“辛苦你了，Giotto。”用温柔的语气说出那句话的时候，G把他搂了过去，在他的额上印下一吻。  
他的心跳因为那个吻而再一次喧闹。  
这样的撒娇，想要得到嘉赏，所有所有如同不懂事的孩子一般的事情，他都愿意在G的面前表现出来。  
然后，他会隐藏着自己小小的自私，把那个人拥为己有，告诉自己，那个人只属于他。  
就像是自我催眠一样。

总是怀念小时候的美好时光。大家在一起嬉笑打闹、闯祸、恶作剧，被各种各样的人怒吼着追赶。每当回想起以前的任何一丝琐事，他总会觉得如今的生活非常无趣，郁闷让他没有心机工作，他亦没有充当首领的责任心，不须犹豫就放下了钢笔，搁着桌上那一堆待他过目的文件，靠着豪华的木椅，开始发起白日梦来。  
精致雕镂的窗户外边，是美丽得让人炫目的蔚蓝天空。他呆呆地透过透明的玻璃，试着去捕捉窗外每一缕风的波纹。鸟儿的啼鸣或者汽车的引擎声，无论是什么无聊的东西，都要比这室内的工作都要来得好玩。他叹了口气，整个人趴到在杂乱的桌面。  
G什么时候才回来呢？  
心中都不知道多少次发出这样的问句了。虽然有想过去做些别的来消遣一下，例如捉弄一下部下或者那几个可爱的守护者，也可以去逛逛花街，找几个美丽的姑娘来陪酒。但回想一下，这些仿佛都在最近全做了一遍了，所以现在也就没了新意。他再次叹气，像烂泥一样提不起精神。  
外面有人敲门。他没心机应答，就懒懒地应了句进来。几个部门畏首畏尾地探头进来，问他文件是否都看好并签名了。他一扭头，任性地回答没有。部下们立即慌了手脚，说这些文件明天要用，说得多么多么要紧。可是他却一点紧张感都没有，反倒因为这阵骚乱而更加厌烦，一推椅子，丢下一句我去散心，然后在众人面前光明正大地迅速消失，偷懒去了。  
两三秒之后，依然停在首领办公室里面的部下们发出绝望的喊声。  
“G大人到底去了哪里啊！”  
“你问我我问谁啊！”  
他听到部下们逐渐变小的谈话声，嘴角歪出了个狡猾的笑意。

丢下一大堆正经事不做的彭格列首领在差不多把基地环绕了一整圈，在把十几个只是路过的人捉弄了一番之后，他终于发现了能让他十分感兴趣的东西。  
一个西装革履的，表情认真的男人。只需一眼，他就能辨出这人肯定是岚守的部下。想做他左右手的部下的人为数不少，但能成功的却寥寥可数。先不说他的左右手是出了名的严格严厉，还有另外一个原因就是，他并不希望G拥有数量太多的部下。  
被众多的人仰慕着什么的，无论如何听起来都十分危险。  
虽然很想任性到底地不准岚守收任何的部下，但是这样也实在是太说不过去了。  
有些事情做得太过了，损失的是他自己。  
这样的道理，他还是懂的。  
而现在，那名部下正朝他这边走来。他的脸上自然而然地就盈盈笑起，脚步也自然而然地加快了朝那人走去。而那人不愧为G的部下，他才没走两三步，对方就已发现他的存在，并且像是碰到了些什么恶神一般，立马就掉转方向，很有奔跑逃窜的趋势。他当然是不会这么放过猎物地，开口就是一句站住，首领的命令哪能抗拒啊，男人双腿一定，整个身体就僵硬了。  
他心里一偷笑，脚步轻盈地蹦到那人面前。然后两只眼睛就直盯着那人怀里的一大束包装华美的白玫瑰看。不知道为什么，明明他笑得那么和蔼可亲，但是G的部下却有如面对阎罗。  
“这束花……是送给谁的？”他笑得是人畜无害。  
那人简直就是大汗淋漓了，眼睛左右瞄着想找机会逃跑，可是路只有一条，前面又挡了个自己的顶头上司。“这束花……是……是给我的妻子的……”  
他嘴巴的笑弧更是翘了些，那笑意看起来叫人有点发寒颤。他手一伸，霍地就拈走了架在花朵之间的一封信。男人大惊，立即哀求把信要回来，他当然是不听，瞄一眼信封上所写的文字之后，他才悠悠然将信温柔地放回花中。  
白色的信封上，明显是男人的优雅的笔迹。  
他脸上的笑靥更是完美，部下更加知道自己这次在劫难逃。  
“说吧，是谁给G送的花？”

用卑劣的手段从G的部下那里抢来了送给G的花束还有信，他把欲哭无泪的部下打发之后，光明正大地溜进了G的房间。虽说花朵会让人心情开朗，但他看着那束开得娇艳欲滴的白玫瑰，心情说怎么糟有怎么糟。用难看的姿势躺在G的办公椅上面，他举起那封白色的信，对准房内阳光射入的地方，企图用光线透射来窥看出一些信的内容。  
但是，除了一些模糊的墨色痕迹，他压根一个字都分辨不清楚。  
不过，唯一能确定的是，这封信里面，载满的肯定是对G的倾慕之意。  
“切。”忍不住咂嘴一声，他的表情看起来非常狰狞。  
好想就这样用手套燃起火焰，把这信和花一起烧成灰烬。  
虽然满心都是些坏主意恶点子，他亦自知道自己的性格并不是什么特别好的，但也不至于做出这样恶劣的事来。羡慕妒忌恨什么的，就只能装在心里头。即使朝着G发泄和撒娇，恐怕对方也只是把他当成一个最爱无理取闹的小孩子而已。  
今天不知道是第几次了，他又叹气。  
把信和花好好地放在桌面上，他起身，摆好歪了的桌椅，不动声色地离开这个房间。  
为什么会这样地焦躁、不安，和瘙痒。  
他知道自己对于好友的占有欲已经远超了合理理由能够解释的范围。  
但是……为什么却无法阻止这种不理智的心态与行为。  
羡慕其他人能够名正言顺地追求自己的好友。  
嫉妒其他人可以师出有名地献上爱恋的心意。  
恨自己——只是青梅竹马。

是啊。  
他被一条名为「青梅竹马」的锁链箍住了手脚，箍住了呼吸，让他在微妙的生死线之间挣扎。  
他的脚步开始剧烈地加速，朝着自己的办公室奔跑。  
现在这种情况，就只有那堆繁琐而又沉闷的文件能够解救他了吧。  
但是，即使如此，他还是想要在心里问一句。  
G，为什么你还没回来。

身后有无数张魔掌在向他疯狂地吞噬过来。这个黑夜之中，天空仍然浮沉着血一般的赤红。如同夕阳不舍得落下那样，整片天地都在日与夜之间徘徊，在光和暗中间垂死挣扎。他感觉到急促的呼吸中吸入的泥土的味道、雨水的味道，还有尸体的味道。他只能拼命逃跑，四肢都像快要撕裂一般地甩动。他觉得自己快要死了，假如这样继续跑下去的话，他一定会死的。但是即使手脚都因为奔跑而与身体脱离，他就剩下一个躯干，他还是想用尽最后的生命去逃走。  
耳边弥漫着各种刺激耳膜的声音。他的脚步声、呼吸声，紧追着他的人的叫骂声，还有枪声。  
不想死。  
我不想死。  
这样的想法逼满了整个躯壳。  
这样的声音拥挤得他的身体欲要爆炸。  
他只能这样为了活命而一直狂奔。  
突然，一个踉跄，他狠狠地摔倒在地面。粗糙的沙石磨伤了他的皮肤，他咬着牙关要站起来，但是却发觉双腿已经完全虚软。  
绝望的思想一瞬间笼罩了他整个世界。  
他或许就这样，死在这个地方。  
“快走，Giotto。”  
是谁的声音突然插入这个濒临死亡的空间。他猛然抬头，看到幻觉一般的狰狞的火焰景象。  
他的视野是颤抖不已的。他完全没有看清楚当时对方的表情。  
他只听见对方在他的耳畔重复。  
“快走Giotto。我来帮你挡着。”  
他仿佛感觉到他的心脏在一刹那停止了跳动。  
一抹殷红就与他擦身而过。他的身体无法动弹，意识依然停留在刚才那个宛若神迹降临一般的瞬间。  
他咬紧了牙齿。  
他告诉自己，不能死。  
不知从何处而来的力量突然灌入他的双腿，他用力地站起来，再用力地开始奔跑。  
可是，他只跑了两三步，脚步又慢慢停滞下来。  
他听到身后惨叫的声音。  
烈焰燃烧的声音。  
还有血液喷溅的声音。  
他冰冷的双颊突然被两条细长的温热湿润了。  
他深深地垂下头来，握紧了双拳。  
无论如何都不能回头，不可以停下。  
他答应过——要活下来。  
无论再怎么痛苦，再怎么悲伤。  
即使失去对方也好……

但我为什么不能停止恸哭。  
他缓慢地从梦中睁开双眼，发现视野一片迷茫。他的双眼被泪水湿润，澄黄的色泽盈盈地漾满了柔软的光波。  
“唔……”难以掩饰的痛楚终于逼使他发了一丝哭声。他躺在床上，仰望空白一片的天花板。抬起手臂，挡住自己不争气的模样，安静地哽噎。许久之后，他才能迟缓地从床上爬起来，坐在床侧，捂住脸庞，沉默地思考梦中的所有细节。  
明明如此痛苦，却又无法忘记。  
大脑痛得就像被敲成碎片一样。  
“G……”在混乱的思维底下、无意识之间吐出的，是梦中一直想要呼唤的名字。  
他的心脏因为那个单音节而忽地揪痛起来。  
他再也忍受不了这种痛觉，一甩手，床板被锤击出巨大的响声。  
“可恶……”愤恨地低喊。他站起身来，离开自己的房间。

当回过神来时候，Giotto发觉自己站到了G的房间门前。刚想伸手敲门，却又忽然迟疑了。  
G或许已经睡着了吧？  
带着这样的猜测，那只手想敲又敲不下去。最后，他伏在门板上面，想偷听一下里面有没有声响什么的，门却突然从里面打开，他整个人重心不稳朝里歪进去，然后砸中了一个熟悉的胸膛。  
“鬼鬼祟祟在门外干什么？”G冷着一张俊脸问道。  
他傻了一下，二话不说就咻地溜进了G的房间，还一下子扑进G的被窝翻滚。  
“喂谁准你进来了！”G大声抗议，Giotto当然一句都没听入耳内，反倒在床上摆出一副诱惑的姿势，叫G也上来。G的额上拧出几个青筋，两步三步地走到自己的床边。在与这个无节操的首领发出的暧昧目光对视了几秒钟后，G面瘫着，随手拿起一个枕头就往Giotto的脸上毫不留情地砸去。  
“哇！G你干嘛啊！”Giotto不满地叫嚷开来，这让G更为生气，只见他两手一伸准备掏腰间的枪支，Giotto脸一下发青，连忙使出发嗲功，双手环住G的腰身不住地卖笑脸。  
“G你不要生气嘛~”大大的双眼闪动着怜人的水光。  
“你几岁了？不要告诉我你睡不着，要过来找我陪你睡？”G忍着怒气，笑得是极为恐怖。  
“……”Giotto恍然大悟一般地望着G，亮亮的眼睛一闪一闪地，看得G直飙汗水。  
G知道自己多嘴了，Giotto这家伙原来只打算过来骚扰他，可是经自己这么一暗示，这牛皮糖肯定赖着过夜了。  
果然，下一秒钟，G就被某只狂冒花朵儿的动物扑倒在床上蹭蹭，“Giotto三岁！要陪G睡！”  
“…………”G知道自己拿这孩子气的家伙没办法，所以也只能任着他乱揩油了。  
平稳有序的呼吸声慢慢从脑袋上方一点那儿传出，隔着薄薄衬衫的心跳声也变得柔和。他知道G快要睡着了，而自己却没有一点睡意。即使忍耐着不敢动弹，但是心里头那个疙瘩，那个梦靥，始终不能释怀。也许，是他的不安传染到身边的人，G睁开了眼睑。  
“怎么还不睡。”柔软的，让他眷恋的声音。  
他更把对方的身体贴紧了点，嗓音就埋在那个胸膛里面。  
“刚才做梦……梦到了小时候的事。”  
他的话让G的体温有了一瞬间的骤降。就在下一秒，他被G更抱紧了点。  
就像是害怕他受冷一样，抱得紧紧的。  
他想抬头看G的表情，但是被紧锁的动作让他无法做到。  
时间嘀嘀嗒嗒地走着。渐渐地，在拥抱之间，那些错落的体温令他神迷意乱。  
不知道过了多久，他听到G轻声地说。  
“是梦到你小时候尿床、被爸妈打屁股，还是贪吃东西然后闹肚子？”  
于是，他一下子脸赤红起来。身上的男人漏出了一丝笑声，他顿觉无比尴尬，立即挥手甩脚去打对方。  
“G你欺负我！！”  
“喂！从小到大只有你欺负我的份吧！”  
“我不理！你欺负欺负我欺负我G最讨厌了！”

“哎~”今天不知道已经是第几次，身份尊贵的金发青年发出了和他那张俊美脸庞全然不搭的叹息。躺倒在被阳光晒得温暖的草地上，视野里面尽是绿油可人的光景，身体里面的懒惰因子也因此完全发作，他整个人动都不想动了。  
虽然还有一大堆工作等着他去做，但是这位首领还是将之高高挂起，自己则去了偷懒。日风和和地拂动那些茂盛的野草，摇摇曳曳地弄得他的脸很痒。他扬手想要擦擦脸，忽然发觉身旁的一块草地上长了一丛野花，在绿色中婷婷可爱。  
灵机一起，他蠕动着到了那片花前，摘了一朵，接着便如个在花样年华的少女一般开始数着花瓣起来。  
“喜欢我，不喜欢我，喜欢我，不喜欢我……”  
每念一句就摘掉一片花瓣，最后一瓣是“喜欢我”的话便高兴得欢呼，若不是的话则懊恼一阵，把那朵花儿丢掉再摘一朵来数。  
全神贯注地干着这些无聊的事情，他完全没有发觉有个影子在不经意之间已经覆盖住他。  
“不喜欢我，喜欢我——！！耶！！”  
拈着最后一片花瓣，Giotto如个小孩那样高兴地叫了起来。然后就在昂首之际，他便看到了那个面色发青的红发男子。  
“你在这里干什么……我亲爱的首领……”  
咬牙切齿地念着，G露出一副很恐怖的笑脸。然而这对Giotto是不奏效的，他一看到G，双眼里面立即辉映满兴奋的光芒，很是一副少女花痴的样子。而G也被这个样子的他吓到了，那幅吓人的架子当下没了。  
“G，是喜欢我哦！你看！”兴奋地举起那片花瓣给G看，G汗颜着把白色的花瓣接过，叹了口气，也坐到草地上。  
“干吗啊你，难道还有人追不到手的吗？”  
伤脑筋地说着，怎知Giotto当下就满腹辛酸样，楚楚可怜地抖动着水灵的大眼看着G。  
“我数花瓣是为了谁你难道还不知道么！”  
“……”一阵无语后，G扶了下被Giotto弄得头痛的脑袋，拼命忍耐着自己的脾气。  
“好啦，我知道的……”哄小孩子一样的语调。  
Giotto自然是不满，顽固地说，“你不知道！”  
“……”G怎么都觉得这弄得自己好像个负心汉的感觉啊。  
“反正G你就从来都只把我当小孩子而已，哼！”Giotto猛地把头撇向一边，鼓起腮帮子。  
G的额头冒出几个青筋，耐性砰地用尽。  
“你这家伙，快点给我回去工作！！”G像豹子一样吼道，Giotto吓了一跳，立即泪眼汪汪，一下子抱住了G的腿开始赖皮。  
“我不要回去工作嘛~G~”  
“你已经落下很多工作了！”G用力想甩开Giotto，奈何这家伙就真的像牛皮糖一样黏住了G的腿，“而且你知道我找了多少人来催你工作吗！但是没有一个愿意来！”  
“所以……”G的眼睛里面闪动着星星，“G你过来了！！”  
“……你以为我很想过来啊！”G怒吼，“现在搞得只有我一个人愿意干这苦差事了！”  
“这样不错嘛~” Giotto如猫咪一样翘起嘴巴，G疑似看到他后面还有金色的尾巴在一甩一甩。  
“好个屁！”G一掌推开Giotto往他身上爬的那张猥琐脸，“这是大材小用！”  
“可是我很满意这样的发展~喵。”蹭蹭。  
“我说你放开！快放开！”不知为何，蹭着蹭着，那印着红色刺青的脸就开始发红了。Giotto看中时机立即眼冒精光，来一个狮子扑猛地把G摁倒在草地上。  
“G陪我睡午觉嘛~”  
“喂，你这家伙！”  
“呼噜……”  
“睡得真快……”

他曾听过一个说法。  
——恋情的到来总是毫无预兆的。  
心跳声就这样骤然而至，无法阻止。  
这一天的日光似乎有点过于明媚。他不知道是光线真的很耀眼的缘故，还是因为透过自己金黄的发丝而入所以变得更加灼目，总而言之，今天的视野让他觉得有点难受。  
是因为刘海实在太长呢，亦或是其他？  
他眯细了自己澄黄的双眼，稍微往窗帘的影子挪动。  
但愿没有被发现。  
他在心里头默默念道。  
即使自己远在楼上，他还是很怕会被目标发现。或者是做贼心虚吧，虽然他很清楚，那个人并不是如自己那般过于敏感。  
心里头不禁浮出一些对于自己的嫌恶。  
继续把目光放到那讨厌的视野中去。  
目标物依然停留在街道上的一间小小的花店前。  
男人刺着红色纹身的脸上淡无表情，直到店里头的一位女士终于上前招呼他，这才有了一丝的改变。  
就像是释怀了一样，舒心的一笑。  
明明就是那一身的火红、狂野，和不羁。  
可是竟然可以显露出这样如水一般的温柔。  
花店的小姐仿佛因此愣了一下，但在他那个方向，没能看到她的表情。  
今天的阳光真的非常可恶。  
他感觉自己的眼睛在刺痛着。  
特别是那间花店前的阳光，在二人之间的光线。  
那种痛楚，一直钻入心脏中。  
让他狠狠地咬合了牙齿。

等到红发的男人终于离开了花店，他才慢慢地从楼上下来，然后缓缓地行到店前。  
“你好。”用低沉磁性的声音。  
“你好，请问想要些什么花呢？”正在忙碌的小姐转身来，看见了怎样的一个男子。  
璀璨的发色，俊美的容颜，还有修长的身姿。  
“送给像你这样美丽的女士的话，应该用什么花比较好呢？”  
用优美绅士的举止，来擒获女人的心。  
这样的事情，再简单不过。  
也再熟悉不过。

接下来的日子中，他都会赶在G之前少许来到花店。然后，在与花店小姐畅谈之间，偷偷地看着那个在转角处停驻的男人。  
等到G走了，他便把正聊得欢的话题戛然止住，随之辞别。  
就这样过了好些时日之后，他不再去花店，而是回到那个小楼里，静静地从高处看着。  
他看见G一步一步地，迟疑地走到花店前。  
等待，然后随意买了一些花，再缓慢地离去。  
表情始终都没有变过。  
直到走远了，才开始泄露出些什么。  
他在阁楼里微微地翘起了唇角，然后起身，快步下楼。  
怀着蹦跳着的心，跑到了G的身边。  
什么都不说地，就和对方一起并肩走。  
但是好久好久，对方都一声不吭。  
他抬头看了看G的侧脸。  
“G，你生气了吗？”  
男人手里头的花被握紧了一下。  
“……你说什么？”  
“她……变心了哦。”  
G低下了头，看着那束百合。  
“不是已经习惯了吗……因为是你这个家伙。”  
“……”  
他猛然一怔，似乎回忆起什么。  
小时候，好像有过相似的事。  
他小跑几步赶上G。  
“那……你喜欢她吗？”  
“哼，别傻了。”G喷出一口冷气，但话声中掩不去一丝惋惜，“只是……有些投契而已。这样的事情，你不是很懂的吗？”  
G转头，彤红的眼睛看着他。  
他愣了，“什么意思……？”  
在狭长的街道中，他听到了风划过的声音。  
他们二人站在流风之中，互相看着对方。  
“正因为我们不可以真切地去爱别人。所以，你才会玩弄女人，而我也……”  
这样的，身不由己，心不由己。  
“……”  
他垂下了眼睑，不敢去看那双赤红的、浓烈的眼。  
正因为我们背负着罪孽。  
因为不想伤害所爱的人。  
所以我们无法去爱别人。

又是一个朗然得让人烦心的日昼。他在那个熟悉的转角中，发现了熟悉的身影。  
抿开一个柔笑，他上前去。  
“怎么，还是放不下吗？”  
G撇开了头，转身就走。  
“只是来看下而已，以后都不会再来了。”  
他跟着G走去。  
“真是绝情呐。话说，你是怎么会看上这种女人的啊？”  
旁边的男人身上漫出了一丝危险的气氛。  
他察觉得到，但是却丝毫不介意，继续大大咧咧地说。  
“要身材没身材，要姿色没姿色~”  
G狠咬着牙齿，“你怎么那么三八啊。”  
他望着G烦恼的表情，突然眯着眼睛笑起来。  
“呐，G。”  
“怎么。”  
“我有一个办法。”  
“？”  
“只要喜欢我就行了。”  
“……”  
G的身体忽然就僵硬了。  
可他依然自顾自快活地说道，“如果你怕身为自卫队的自己会让喜欢的人受伤的话，那样只要喜欢我就行了。”  
扭头，柔笑看去G。  
“我是不会受伤的。所以，放心吧。”  
如同是许诺一样的玩笑。  
G沉默小许，还是选择了露出厌烦的表情。  
“你？别开玩笑了。”  
“诶，为什么啊！”他马上申诉起来，“我是Vongle的Boss，还很了解你，长得帅又有钱，有风度又浪漫，我就不明白什么地方让你不满意了？”  
G脸色发黑，面部抽搐，“……你胸部是平的让我很不满意。”  
他一呆，低头摸摸自己平坦的胸膛，然后大惊小怪地呼喊起来，“G你介意这个吗？！你怎么这么死板啊！现在很流行平胸哦！我都不介意G你也是平的你怎么就介意我的啊！！”  
“………………”

已经不能确切记得，那一年，我俩多少岁。但必定年少青涩，未懂情事。  
“咦，这是什么？”他猛地抽出友人书本里夹着的一封信。G一惊，想要取回，手却又止在半空，终是没有阻止他。他便肆意地打开来看，竟是一封情信。  
金发的少年吹了声口哨，然后贼起眉眼，用肘子碰碰搭档的手臂。  
“G，想不到你也挺厉害的嘛，这信打算怎么办？”  
右脸上烙着夸张刺青的红发少年依旧沉静，眸眼中看不出一点喜悦。许久之后，才低低地冒出一句话来，“还能怎样。”  
他硬是呆了，然后有点生气地说：“你难道就想这样无视别人的心意了吗？”  
红发的少年抬起头来，火红的眼睛是冰冷冰冷的。  
“喜欢又怎样，不喜欢又怎样，我都不可能和她在一起，既然是这样的话就无所谓了。”  
看着对方淡漠的表情，他无由来地觉得忧伤。  
“喂G，”他提起精神来，“要不要我去跟这女孩说，你已经有了喜欢的人了，叫她死心？”  
G抬起眸子，“我哪来喜欢的人？”  
他眨眨眼睛，笑眯眯道：“我啊。”  
接着对话便以吵闹结束。  
后来，他还是去见了那名女孩，对她婉转地转述了G的意思。可是，让他意想不到的是，他的温柔换来的，竟然是曾经着迷于G的女性的钟情。而这个情况，也很快就让G察觉到了。  
“G，你生我气吗？”他这样问G。  
而对方只默默地看了他一阵，然后移开了视线。  
“为什么要生你气？你什么都没有做错。”  
他看着G淡然的侧面，再次感觉到莫名的惆怅。  
G见他这样，用手大力地揉他蓬松的头发。  
当他抬起头来时，见到G朝他宠溺地笑。  
“你只要做回你自己就好了。笨笨的，受人爱戴的，有一大堆女孩子追在你身后的……”  
但为什么，他能在G的笑容里面察觉到一点孤单。  
他捉住G的手，郑重地看着对方：“那我就把大家对我的爱都给你好了。”  
红发少年一愣，接着扑哧地笑了出来。他脸一红，说自己是认真的。G垂下眸子，说并不是这样的。  
“即使那样，那还是大家对你的爱。绝对不会变成我的。”  
他听到淡淡的一句话。  
已经不太记得当时G的表情。只觉得即使有自己伴在身边，G依然好像只有一个人一样。  
“那把我的爱给你就行了！”  
“你的爱？”  
“嗯！”  
“不需要，我不想被人追杀。”  
“诶~好浪费~难得人家愿意~”

 

柔软的身体。  
丰满的乳房。  
还有狭窄柔媚的阴道。  
在一遍又一遍于耳边回响的声音里面，视野中那张迷乱的女性的脸孔总是这么模糊。  
——男性在射精的时候，脑内啡肽大量分泌，产生极大的快感。但内啡肽分解很快，一旦分解殆尽，人脑就会产生空虚感和失落感。  
这样的理论分析简直是准确到残酷的程度。  
在这张华丽的大床上，正在思考的不是大脑，而是连接在一起的、不断流出体液的下身。  
但是显然，今天的他显得有点过分地焦躁。动作也过于粗暴，虽然身下的女性好像更加因此而更加兴奋。  
到底是为什么呢。  
“对不起，我以为只有你一个人。”  
一把熟悉的声音忽然钻入完全丧失了思考能力的大脑。接着，G殷红的发亦映满脑海，那发间的红眸幽幽荡荡，似是尴尬又似含些受伤，终是移开了视线，隐去在门扉之后。  
而他，则感受到前所未有的、空前的失落。  
就如同现在，将体液全数射入女性体内之后的感觉一样。  
女性与余韵犹存地将他的脖颈抱紧，在他的耳边柔言细语。若是平日，他定当将其回抱，甜言蜜语一番。但今天，他实在是没有那样的心情了。  
从女人的体内抽身，他从床上坐起，一言不发地穿起衣服。  
女人支起那印着吻痕的身体靠坐起来，看着男人着了条纹西装的后背。  
“什么时候，你的心才会在我这里呢，GIOTTO？”  
金发的男人动作停滞一下，并没有回答。  
可是答案已经明晰于二人心中。  
“那个头发殷红，像是火焰一样的男人。”  
他再一次停下动作，转头望着女人。  
女人看着他的脸，露出了婉然的、若是认输一般的浅笑。  
“在他身上，对吧？”

人常道，女人的第六感很灵。  
GIOTTO相信真的是这样。  
他能看穿任一个人的心思，可却无法看清楚自己的。  
然而，却被女人看得彻彻底底。  
那一天，他的脚步比往常晚归时候都要加快许多。夜风于耳边呼啸，街道两边不时有殴打声或呻吟声传来，而他的听觉却被自己的呼吸声与心跳声占满。  
风风火火地赶回到基地，再火速地来到G的房间之前。他深呼吸一口气，推门而入。  
“G，你在吗？”提高声调，然而待了许久都无人回答。  
他愣愣地在地板上站了半分钟之久，最后又一次感觉到无穷大的落寞。  
双腿突然间变得无力。退到墙壁边上，他缓缓滑落在地上，双手无助地捉紧了头发。  
他嗅到了自己身上的味道。  
女人的香水、各种的体液，街道上的垃圾、残骸，血和尸体的味道。  
这一切混淆在一起，熟悉到恐惧的地步。  
记忆陷入了一个无底的深潭。  
他记得自己曾经也这样蜷缩在冰冷的角落里头，绝望地等待着死亡。  
而那个时候，温暖他的，拯救他的，都是那一个红发的朋友。  
“你在这里干什么啊？”  
朦胧之中，他听到有人用带点无可奈何语气的声音这样对他说。  
半梦半醒之间的他缓慢地抬起头，见到了那一张变得成熟美丽的脸庞。  
一瞬间，不知道为什么，眼泪就涌上眼眶。  
G显然吓了一跳，还没反应过来的时候，他已经飞扑过去，把G重重地扑倒在地。  
“你干嘛啊你！！”后脑勺应声着地，G捂着痛处大声嚷道。  
“呜呜，G，不要讨厌我……！”趴在G的身上，他开始肆无忌惮地撒娇起来，还把眼泪鼻涕一大把地往人家衣服上擦。  
“好啦！我没讨厌你！你快起来！！”明显被恶心到的G连忙说，怎知这样就让他得寸进尺。  
“不讨厌我的话就让我亲一下！”  
G一下愣住，还没来得及反抗，嘴巴就被人印上，一条舌头就滑溜溜地窜了进来，卷起自己的便开始了贪婪吸吮。  
一开始，还以为那家伙只会碰碰嘴唇就了事，怎知道愈是忍让对方愈是放肆，吻着吻着早就超过了朋友之间的情谊，两人的嘴唇间呼吸灼热急促，唾液混得不分你我，骑在人身上的那个两只手开始不安分，还在别人身上乱摸起来。  
或许再这么纵容下去，总有一天会划出火花，回都回不了头。  
在尚存理智的一刻，G毅然用力地推开了GIOTTO，捂住了自己涨红的脸，企图掩盖自己蠢动的表情。  
“别再这样了……GIOTTO……”  
他听到G濒临崩溃的，残存暧昧的声音。  
而他身体里面的悸动和情感，则完全不想就这样罢休。  
可是至少现在，他无法强逼对方。  
他张开手臂，绕在G的腋下，抱住G的背脊，把自己的脸埋在G的胸膛里面。  
心跳和颤栗，都希望你能够感受得到。  
他嗅着G的味道，感受G的体温，忽然明白了一件事。  
为什么他会变得这样软弱，这样轻易地就失落，无法好好地去操控自己的心情。  
那是因为，他的心，在G的身上。  
早就跨越了朋友的那条界限，死死地长在了对方的身上。

“首领他好像最近都经常发呆呢…”  
“那不是最近的事情了，我发觉啊，BOSS他几乎每天都要发下呆…”  
“其实只是不愿意看文件吧…”  
其中一人吐出真相，其他两人四目相望，深叹口气。  
这样的情景被在阴影中的男人听到了。当沉艳的红色从黑暗中浮现出时，那几个说闲话的家伙都吓得飚冷汗，直立身子不敢动弹。  
G皱起眉宇，问：“你们刚才说Primo什么了？”  
三人无比僵硬，直到男人面露凶气，这才终于答话：“首、首领他不知道在发什么呆，文件一直都没有看，去催了几遍都是这样…”  
“……”男子不知在思考些什么，见三人吓得早已魂飞魄散，撇去一个眼神示意他们可以离开。三人深深鞠了个躬，转身拔腿就逃。男人望着那几人的身影，回身，叹了口气，朝首领的房间走去。  
抬手，叩响三声。门内没有回应，男子于是推门而入，视线之中，那雍华的办公桌上白色的文件堆成了山，见不着后面的人的样子。他揉揉了自己的人中，走向办公桌的后面。  
探头一看，金色毛茸茸的脑袋正趴到在桌子上，还难看地淌着口水，嘴中喃喃不知说着什么。  
他额上拧出一个青筋，随即拿起桌上几张文件，卷成圆筒状握在手中，然后朝那脑袋用力一敲！  
“啊！”脑袋下面发出了声响。男人满意地收回即时制作的武器，把文件整齐地铺整好。  
被弄醒的人还在未完全清醒，但在模糊的意识之下，还是转头看向了这边。  
“G……”就像是婴儿朝妈妈伸出手臂要抱抱一样，金发的男子也向红发的男子伸出了软趴趴的长手臂。  
G牙齿一龇，又一次卷起文件，朝GIOTTO的脸部就是无情一击。  
这一次发出的声音比起上一次绝对有过之而无不及。金发青年这下是真的清醒了，只见他眼冒泪光，怨愤地捂住自己发红的侧脸，朝对方申诉说：“打人不打脸！！”  
G哪听得入，叉起腰肢，俯下身子盯着那澄黄澄黄的眼睛。  
“醒了吗BOSS，那么就继续工作吧？”  
“咦？”他脸色一变，立即装傻，“什么工作……”  
可G哪许他继续偷懒，掐住他的两边脸颊，弄得他龇牙裂嘴的。  
“不要逼我用极刑哦首领……”  
“放……呼开我！”  
由于嘴巴变形连话都说得糊了。G手一松开，他赶紧揉揉自己的脸颊，确保自己没有毁容。  
“G真的毫不温柔呢…”还不忘抱怨一句。  
已经听惯了的G对此是一点都不感冒，也没有发怒的感觉，只靠在办公桌旁，死盯着他。  
“还不快开始工作？”  
他抬头，看看那个固执的男人。又平视，看看面前堆得夸张的文件。  
他拿起钢笔，墙上的时钟滴答滴答地走过三秒。  
他放下钢笔，嘟起嘴巴。  
“我不要做。”  
话音刚落，他就明显感觉到旁边的男人身上发出了恐怖的杀气。但是他一点也不害怕，反而转过头来，淡定地看着即将发飙的对方。  
“G，你知道激励理论么？”  
红发青年稍稍一愣，定定地看了他几秒，读出了他的想法。  
“你这家伙还想要奖品，不给你惩罚就应该偷笑了！”  
“那我还是不要做~”继续耍赖。  
“…………”继续这样的争持只会让宝贵的时间白白浪费掉，况且这一次对方都提出可商议条件了，那么就省去哄小孩子的心机了。于是G也就没有再发火，而是爽快地接受了这样的设定。  
“好了，废话少说，你想要什么？”  
本来撇开头去的GIOTTO听此立即回过头来，露出灿烂笑脸。  
“呃~想要什么呢~”他想来想去，看得旁边的G很是担心他会提些古怪的要求。  
“啊，想到了。”定下了想要的东西，金发青年望着红发青年，笑得是极致迷人。  
“我想要吃到G亲手做的意大利粉。”  
G呆了一下，没想到是这么简单的要求，不过又觉得蹊跷。  
“想吃意大利粉的话可以叫厨师给你做啊，一定会比我做得好吃得多。”  
“不要，我要G亲手给我做。”他坚定地说。  
于是G也不好再说什么，“那么给你做的话，你今天之内要把文件看完哦？”  
“嗯嗯！”他用力点头。  
然后，G退出房间，心里回忆着意大利粉的做法走向厨房，并没有发现在后面双眼冒着精光、患有专属跟踪症的GIOTTO。

已经过了煮食时间的这个时候，厨房里面没有人。G走了进去，并开始慢慢地搜索起材料和用具。而门缝中偷窥进来的那个形迹可疑的男人则嘴巴张合着不知道在叨念些什么。突然间，他双眼一亮，神色颇为激动。一看里面，红发青年正穿起围裙，卷起衣袖，撩起脑后的碎发，把围裙的带子于脖后系上一个活结。  
看到这一幕，他不禁嘟长了嘴：“系蝴蝶结更可爱的说…”  
接着，房内的人完全没有注意到自己正被人注视，而是自然地开始了久违的烹饪。  
时间尚未算晚，厨房外的通道偶然都会有人走过。而经过的人当然无一不认得出这位发色明亮的青年。虽然几个部下想要向头领问好，不过看着他那偷鸡摸狗的姿势，于是便很知时务地无视走掉。  
人说，男人在专心时是最有魅力的。在不知不觉间，他已经看得入了神，被G那个为自己而专注的表情所吸引。  
那条普通的黑色围裙系在G的身上，犹显出男子颀长的身躯。特别是腰杆的位置犹觉纤细，走动间腰肢的灵巧扭动，衬起着居家味道十足的围裙，很是叫人遐想。  
他的眼神都要快看得直了，嘴中还不住念叨：“啊…如果是纯白色木耳边的围裙就好啦…最好还要是男人的梦想——裸体围裙！”  
这样念着念着，GIOTTO还恨得咬起手指头，脑内不住补足自己幻想的画面，恨不得自己有一对透视眼。  
这样窥着窥着，眼看G快要把东西做出来，厨房中也飘出香味，他才知道大事不妙，赶紧闪人回去赶工作。

办公室的门被人体贴地敲响。他赶紧作出一副埋头苦干的样子，喊了句“请进”。宁静的房间里响起熟悉的皮鞋声，溢满墨水味道的空气中掺入一缕缕食物的浓香，让他全身慵懒的细胞为之一振。G把碟子放到了一旁的桌上，然后走到他的身边。  
“还没有做好吗？”青年的声音柔软，已经不带有责怪的感觉。  
他依然唰唰地签着钢笔字，头也不抬。  
见他这副样子，青年似乎不忍心，叹了出一口气。  
他在心里偷笑着。  
“先不要做了，你也饿了吧？”  
他便知道那个人其实是刀子嘴豆腐心，而自己也习惯了这种常在身边的关怀，在长年累月之中，变得驾轻就熟。  
就像是他应得的一样，把那份形影不离的关怀当成是自己的所有物，并日渐产生优越感和独占欲。  
打着小算盘的时候，自己的肚子也作出了相应的反应——咕咕地打起鼓来。  
看来是真的饿了。  
他转过头来，脸上有点尴尬，“那就恭敬不如从命咯？”  
G咧开一笑，拿他没办法。  
看着他那副狼吞虎咽好像十多年没吃过东西的样子，G不禁担心起他会不会咽到。但关心还没来得及说出口，丑事还真的灵了。  
“咳咳咳……！！”GIOTTO大声地咳嗽起来，吓得G立即站起来为他抚起背来。  
“叫你吃得那么急……”低低的声音，听起来好温柔。  
这一种安静的、温暖的、触手可及的关怀。  
咳嗽声渐渐退去，他恢复回精神，拿起叉子准备继续大吃，这时，G伸出手来，用指腹擦去那些粘在他嘴角的番茄酱。  
“看你吃得……”  
温热的，手指的温度。  
细腻的，眼神的感觉。  
这份关怀，抑或已经能称作“宠爱”的感情，直到如今都依然叫他沉醉未醒，每每都受宠若惊。  
嘴中的美食已经成了其次，此刻映在眼前的那个人，才是最值得他细细品尝的。  
他完全不能说出任何一次扑向G的冲动的缘由。或感触或悸动，当这些感情在脑海中映出名词来表达的时候，他早已经扑入了G的怀里，孩子气全发地撒着娇。  
“你又干嘛了……”青年没好气地问，但并没有推开他。  
“让我抱下嘛……”声音压在G的胸膛里面，听起来闷闷的。  
“好好……”G草草地答应着，无奈地把头扬起，眼神飘忽。“为什么一定要我做给你吃呢…”  
如是自语一般的提问，就像是不奢求让他那样。  
他沉默着，许久之后才低语来，“小时候，你也有做过意大利粉给我吃。”  
被提及的过去的时光。  
偌大的室内，两道呼吸此起彼落，昏黄的灯光盈盈弱弱，秒针划着不变的轨迹。  
他与G的心脏靠得这样的近，却不知道对方的心里面在想些什么。  
是否正是因为太近的缘故，让我们看不清楚对方。  
“那么久的事情了，你还记得吗？”从喉咙深处发出的声音。  
他没有抬头，没有去看此刻G的表情。  
他只是稍稍用了力，捉紧了G的衣服。  
“我记得哦。和G度过的一分一秒，我全部都记得。”  
那些记忆，就像是烙印一样烤在他的记忆里面。  
就连身处梦境，他亦经常无自觉地重播那些片段。  
上方的男子有过一阵静默，接着漏出了一声笑。  
“全部都记得，这可能吗……”  
那句话像是一条小小的刺一样刺入他的皮肤。  
他知道G只是在开玩笑，但是自己却无法抑制地激动起来。  
“是真的！”他捉住G的衣襟，凝注那双红眸，“所有的事，我都记得清清楚楚……！”  
气氛忽然之间变得有些奇怪。  
他真的知道G是无心的，但是为什么他的心如同被挖了一块那样地发痛。  
见他这个样子，G也发觉到不妥了。  
“喂，用不着这样吧…我相信你就好了…”  
但是道歉对他来说已经是没用的了，气恼恼的他不吭声了三秒钟，接着忽地就张开了大嘴，朝G的脖子根那里大噬过去。  
“哇！”G吓得大喊一声，但是没能挣脱掉那只突然就要吃人肉的金毛狮子，在一阵混乱之后，还是没能逃脱掉脖子留下牙印的命运。  
“你发什么疯啊！”捂着自己的伤口，G满脸通红地喊。  
而依然赖在G身上的他则愣愣地眨着眼睛，为G那羞红的脸而呆着。  
“真的很痛吗？”这样说着，他凑过头去就要掰开G的衣服查看自己刚才种下的印痕。他记得自己没怎么用力咬，更可以说其实是用“吮”的，怎么会让G喊得那么厉害呢？  
“喂……！！”面对他这样无赖的攻势，G当然也不示弱，手脚乱挥地要把他从身上弄下来。可是他却不折不挠地非要扯G的衣服，蓬松的头还在G的身上乱蹭。  
“叫你走开啊！痒死了……！”  
“哇啊！”  
两个大男人胡搞乱闹了一阵，终于GIOTTO还是被G一下抛在地上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴的。  
“嘶……反应不用那么大吧…又不是第一次亲亲抱抱…”他忍不住抱怨，还没能从地上爬起来，就见到G捧起碟子。  
“诶？！我还没吃完啊！”  
“我看你都不想吃的了。”G脸上的红潮还没能退去，但已有脸色发黑的征象。  
他赶紧爬起来抢走他的美食陪笑道：“G亲手做的东西我一定要吃得一干二净的说~”  
终于，混乱之后，在G的严厉监督之下，今天所有的工作都有惊无险地完成。  
看着G把文件全都捧出办公室后，他累得仰倒在办公椅上，望着冷冷的天花板，并无入睡的愿望。  
举手，触摸自己的嘴唇。  
那里还残留有意大利粉的味道，和G脖子之间的古龙水气息。  
方才在有意无意之间，他看清了印在那白皙皮肤上面的他的痕迹。  
粉红的一圈……吻痕。  
潮红的双颊。  
绯红的刺青。  
这一切，竟这样的魅惑人心。  
他忍不住勾起了唇角，笑得狡黠。

撑着下巴神游天外仿佛已经成为彭格列首领每天的必修事项。面前的餐桌上摆放了精美的午后茶点，庭院里花香馥郁，煦日暖光，甚是雅致。然而，面容俊朗的金发青年却依然带着少许愁容，金黄的瞳孔中视野模糊，还幽幽然叹出了口气来。坐在他对面的是一位年约十七八岁，发丝如果春季里新抽嫩芽一般的少年。但少年仿佛视餐桌对面的人于无睹，只一心倾注在那甜美可爱的草莓慕斯蛋糕上。  
“蓝宝。”青年忽然出了声。  
少年并没有停手，嘴里含着蛋糕地说：“你在烦恼些什么呢，Primo？”  
GIOTTO的眼中闪现一道精光，吓了蓝宝一跳。  
“我的头发，”他手臂一伸，捉住了蓝宝的手，然后一下按在自己的脑袋上，“会很刺么？”  
蓝宝叼着叉子，呆呆地看着他数秒钟，然后把自己的手抽回。  
“Primo的头发很柔软啊，一点都不觉得刺。”  
“唔……”他托起下巴开始沉思，“那为什么G会觉得很痒呢……”  
那长满了金黄色杂草的脑袋仿佛因为思考而显得更为注目了一点。少年盯着GIOTTO一头蓬松的金发，不为意地道出了一个答案，“是不是因为G的皮肤很敏感呢？”  
GIOTTO的表情在那瞬间定格。他极其缓慢地抬起头，盯去蓝宝。  
再慢慢地，露出一副恍然大悟的样子。  
敏感的皮肤。  
他想起上一次，在他G脖子上轻易就留下的痕迹。  
果然，是因为G的皮肤特别薄，特别敏感的缘故么？  
看着首领脸上浮现而出的猥琐笑容，少年只想快快吃完蛋糕走人，可不想继续留在这里呢。

时针指向了凌晨两点整。  
正是夜阑人静时。  
守夜的人亦昏昏欲睡，无人察觉到那在黑暗里头骤然一逝的一抹金色。  
在心里想着这样的戒备可不行，在自家地方依然像个贼一样偷偷摸摸的首领摇了摇头，继续在阴影中潜行。闭上眼睛都能够熟门熟路地摸到某个特定的房间前，接着用偷配的钥匙打开门锁，警惕地环视四方，确保没有人发现之后在蹑手蹑脚地进去。  
就如同身在危险的战壕中一样，金发的青年在地板上匍匐前进。几经波折，绕过了桌子和椅子，终于来到了目的地——G的床边。  
终于得以松一口气，但床上熟睡着的红发青年突然动了起来，他吓得急忙屏住呼吸，祈祷对方不要醒来。好在，G只是转了个身接着便睡下。他刚想在长吁口气，不过马上记得教训，捂住了自己的嘴巴和鼻子，减低呼吸的声音。  
时间好像在此刻停顿。他蹲了下来，双臂抵在床褥上，细细地看那张安静的睡颜。  
红色的发丝，红色的睫毛，还有红色的刺青。  
他的青梅竹马如同火焰一样让人灼目，但又深沉得如同暴风雨来临之前的宁静一样。  
这烈焰一般的刺青之下，是感觉截然不同的细致肌肤。  
这张脸，从他小时候一直看着，直到现在都依然在他的身边。  
以后也一定会这样的吧？  
他伸出手臂，手指轻轻地拈弄G落在鼻尖的发丝。床上的人犹在梦中，他在对方的侧脸印下一吻，然后小心翼翼地掀开被子，钻到那暖哄哄的被窝里面。  
他的身体刚好占了G的整个怀抱。忍不住小小地偷笑了下，他伸开双臂抱住对方，还习惯性地像猫科动物一样蹭了两下。  
他这么一蹭，头发又摩擦到G的皮肤。他一惊，身体赶忙僵硬住，直至G锁住的双眉再次舒展开来，才得以放松。  
真的是子猫之肌呢……  
那一个词他是从雨月口中听过的。  
犹若刚出生的猫儿一样，吹弹可破的肌肤。  
他咽了口水，一种难以言喻的欲望从心中生出，蔓延到每一根指尖。  
那简直就是比草莓蛋糕还要诱人的佳肴。  
按捺不住烦嚣的心跳声音。  
他慢慢地张开嘴巴，在G的脖颈上轻轻地咬下去。  
吮吻和舔舐。  
品尝每一寸肌肤的味道。  
一口又一口地，留下自己的印记。  
慢慢地，就连自己的呼吸都无法做到平稳，血液中有种微妙的感觉正在膨胀，他在上方俯瞰着那位与自己亲密无间的友人，察觉理性已经在不知觉间逐渐消失。  
不行。  
他的手掌按在G的两侧，用力地捉紧了床单。  
现在还不行。  
即使多么不舍，他还是需要克制住那难言的欲望，到最后，还是得悄然离去。  
但无论怎样，今晚的目的总算是完成了。  
在G脖子上面，印着的满满都是自己的吻痕。  
算是顽劣也好，独占欲的体现也好，能对G做出这种事情的，就只有他。  
他对于G来说，是特别的、独一无二的。  
抿着个骄傲的笑容，他赶紧擦了下汗从床上下来。这一次，他不从门口走了，而是走到窗边，如罗密欧一样潇洒地在月光之中消失。  
他的睡美人，依然在美梦中未醒。

一天之中最美好的事情应该是吃饭和睡觉。  
蓬蓬的金色脑袋塞在温暖柔软的被子里里面，无论红发少年怎样摇晃都不愿意醒来。  
“GIOTTO！快起来！上学要迟到了！！“  
“嗯…再五分钟…”  
喃喃地念着，无论怎样眼睛就是睁不开来。  
“还五分钟！从我第一次叫你已经过去十五分钟了！”红色的少年气急地喊着，并用手掀开他的被子。  
他只觉一阵寒冷，眼睛细细地眯开来，在朦胧之中看到了朋友的脸。  
“早安……G……”  
像是说梦话一样，甜蜜腻人的声音。  
G在念着什么他已分辨不清，只在对方俯身过来时猛然扑了过去，然后黏在对方身上继续呼呼大睡。  
被他按入被褥中的G是又羞又恼，终是毫不留情地给了他脑袋一个爆栗。  
可是头顶着一个发疼大包的他还是一面睡梦惺忪的样子在洗漱，G则帮他收拾书包，准备早餐。好了之后还不辞辛劳地为他一个一个地扣扣子和系领带。在G的诸多埋怨之下，两位少年终于是拔腿出了家门，在小路上奔跑起来。  
“G，你想要果酱还是花生酱？”一边跑，他还一边淡定地往西多士上涂抹喜欢的酱料。  
在前方一点跑着的少年受他不了，骂他几句之后说道要花生酱。  
于是他便在这奔驰的速度里优雅地均匀涂好酱料，然后伸出手去。  
G伸长脖子，一口咬住西多。  
“好吃吗？”他问。  
“嗯。”G含着面包含糊地答。  
赶到学校时，二人真的差点就迟到。  
即使赖床了，睡过头了，每日的课程还是会觉得非一般地沉闷，睡意侵袭得飞快，没一会，黑板的文字就变得模糊，甩了甩头把目光移向旁边专心听课的友人，那画面也开始有了重影。  
沉重的眼皮终于合上。  
他再度潜入了梦境。  
时间仿佛过了很久。  
依恋床褥的感觉依然浓重。  
有张手在轻轻地拍他的脸颊。他微微地睁开眼来，先夺目而去的，是张狂腾升的火焰刺青。  
G的脸容逐渐清晰，那张脸和记忆的何其相似，又有所不同。  
“你个笨蛋快给我起床，早会要迟到了！！”  
他愣然着，才发觉刚才的只是梦。  
但即便这样，还是依旧要赖床。  
“再五分钟。”  
“五分钟个鬼啊！！都半个钟头过去了！！”  
岁月改变了年龄和容貌，但没有改变这每天的赖床坏习惯。

 

早会还是在不停地钓鱼被G不断的提醒中安稳度过，散会后大家各自离去。G亦和往常一样，留到最后才走。他则坐在原位，撑住下巴，凝注去G脖子上的某一点，直到对方感觉发毛。  
“干嘛啊……”红发的青年对这种目光显然不适应。  
“没什么。”他只笑笑，眉眼弯弯的。  
G拿着会议的文件回办公室整理了。他则在走廊上随意流荡，无所事事。  
忽然，他听到前方拐角处有人细语的声音。他便止住脚步，收起自己的气息，颇有兴致地偷听一下八卦。  
“喂，刚才有没有看到？又有了诶！”  
一人大惊小怪般道。  
“什么东西啊？”  
“G大人脖子上面的吻痕啊，连续好多天都见到了…”  
接着，是一阵沉默。  
“其实…也没什么好惊讶的不是么…”  
“对啊…那么优秀的人肯定会有很多爱慕者吧？”  
“不过，还真是一个占有欲强的女人啊……”  
听到此，他不禁捂住嘴巴，免得自己的偷笑声传出去。然后，再抬起脚步，让皮鞋的声音渐渐响亮，令那边的人察觉到，终而散去。  
干完这一些之后他依然停留在原处，心中窃喜个不已，连别人走到自己身边都没有察觉。  
“喂，干嘛笑得那么恶心……”  
他一抬眼，看到的是G绯红色的眸子。不知道为何，心情更加好了。  
“对了G，我们去巡逻一下吧？”  
“啊，为什么啊？”  
“体察民情也是任务之一哦！”  
“……”  
于是两名青年就离开了基地，来到了这人来人往的大街小巷之中。虽说是巡逻，但其实与闲逛无差。正巧天气不错，暖暖的阳光照在人的身上，倍感舒服。从平日里头的忙碌公务之中逃脱出来，游弋在这最普通不过的日常景象里头，仅是这样就已经让他觉得身心舒畅了。  
一路来，他走在前面，G跟在后面，两位相貌出众的青年吸引去许多人的目光。他们一人像金子那样夺目，受众人欢迎，一人如火焰那般刺眼，令众人畏怕。这形容其实一点都不差，他走到的每一处，都会有笑脸相迎，招呼声满载，更多许多人为他送来自制的食物，感谢他常年的照顾。而安静伴在他身后的人每每只是看着，或抽上一根烟，闲闲地吸着，不会有任何人与他打招呼，亦从不会收到别人的东西。  
造成这样悬殊诧异的或许是那天生以来的气质。面对民众的爱戴，他不会觉得厌烦，而G面对大家的冷淡，也不会产生不满。  
这样的二人相容性曾让许多人觉得奇怪或难以置信，但经年以来大家都有目共睹，早都变得见怪不怪，理所当然了。  
那个金发的、笑容可爱的青年身后，必定会跟着那个红发的、面容冷峻的青年。  
当与人新相识的时候，金发青年会抬起右手，用大拇指指去他右后方、脸上印着烈焰一样刺青的人。他会带着个骄傲的微笑，向人这样介绍道：“这是我的搭档，G。”  
那也是在许许多多件不变的事情中的一件小事。  
从小时候到现在，直到以后都不会改变。

“啊~~~”打着长长的哈欠，GIOTTO把大家送给他的食物丢在旁边，然后大字型地倒在河堤的草地上。G走到他身边，皱着眉头为他把倒出的各种水果放回袋子里面。  
“这都是别人的心意，拜托你好好对待。”  
“呿~”他嘟长嘴巴抗议，G理也不理他，收拾好之后便坐在他旁边，闲望去那粼粼的河面。  
他侧着脑袋，看着G在红发下白皙的侧脸。  
“其实G也可以的嘛。”  
“嗯？”  
“受人欢迎什么的……”  
“多谢了，我不想变成你。”  
看着G轻锁的眉心，他不禁无奈笑出。  
“并不是要变成我嘛……”  
“那是什么？”  
G扭过头来，淡淡地看着他。  
他的双眼从下而上地仰望着对方，柔软的阳光从那些沉艳的发丝之间穿插而出，恍惚了他的视野。  
那个时刻，他的心脏仿佛有过两三秒的停顿。  
然后，他抿起嘴角，微笑起来。  
“是啊，G就是G，就这样好了。”  
看着他那个满足的表情，G甚是不解。不过对于这位青梅竹马，G自是从来都不认为自己可以知道他在想些什么。  
“莫名其妙。”  
“嘻嘻。”  
他那个独一无二的蜜友到底有多可爱。  
就只有他知道就好了。

 

 

 

 

 

他从来都不曾试过对某个人付出如此多的心思。思掂对方每日的行踪，每一个表情的涵义，还有对自己的态度和想法。这能算是有史以来他所面临的最大挑战。习惯游走于万花丛中，俘虏万千芳心，赢得无数青睐。可即便如此，自诩为情场杀手的他依然对于如何追求自己的青梅竹马感到非常苦恼。  
说是追求，其实也有些许的不妥。每日每夜的讨好与赞美，无论是在对方眼中还是在众人眼中都已成为日常，没有任何一个人会对此产生质疑，所有人的内心依然扎根着“BOSS是个花花公子”这样的想法，绝对不会认为他已经误入歧途，喜欢上同性。  
虽然得不到别人的认同，可他还是坚信着自己对于好友的感觉绝对不只是朋友那么简单。  
“呐，G。”他突然开了声。  
但是G没有看他，仍然埋首在公务之中。  
被人忽视的感觉可不好受。他鼓起了脸颊，又喊了一遍。  
“G。”  
红色的瞳孔仍在文字之间扫视，专心致志。  
“嗯？”  
很是敷衍的回答。  
他塞了一肚子气，愤愤地走过去，将G手中的钢笔一把夺去，硬是要对方看着他。  
如他所愿地，G不得不看着他了。那沉艳的眉眸中含着愠色，更多的是无奈。  
“怎么了？”  
他皱着好看的眉头，一脸憋得委屈委屈的。  
“G，你喜欢我吗？”  
突如其来的爱的质问。  
红发青年愣了一下，眼神与他对碰两秒钟，马上转向其他地方。  
“干嘛啊你这是……”  
“回答我啊G，你到底喜不喜欢我？”  
用哀怨小女生的语气，他把G愈逼愈近，都要整个人欺身上去了。  
G又是呆了两三秒，见他那誓不罢休的架势，终于轻叹一口气，转回头来。  
“好啦，喜欢你啦。”  
算是得到了期待中的回答，但怎么都觉得有点不太爽。  
“真的吗？”再是逼近了一些，赤裸裸地盯着G的眼睛看。  
G都要被他看得发毛了，只能耐着性子回答。  
“嗯。”  
“骗人。”耍点小花招  
“是真的。”  
“反正你只是当我小孩子那样哄而已。”开始自暴自弃。  
“没有啦……”  
“那你亲我一下。”最后想要得寸进尺。  
G看着那个朝自己嘟起嘴巴的金发青年，感到头痛欲裂。  
这是撒娇还是发情已经说不清了。只觉得若是继续纵容他的话，必将造成可怕的后果。  
看来只有抑制现在的发展趋势才是上上之策。  
“不要玩了你这笨蛋。”G冷冷地说，并把他推开，随之走向室外。  
对于G的拒绝，他并没有太多的失意，只是望了望G的背脊，然后快速地跟了出去。  
G的皮鞋踢踢踏踏的，他的皮鞋也踢踢踏踏的。  
沿路的投来的目光尤为夸张，他朝群众投去完美的笑容，在心中想象前面青年的臭脸。  
终于，二人走到一个无人的地方，前方的人缓了下来，他也跟着缓了下来。  
G的手插在裤袋里面，揣着揣着，仿佛有丝不安。  
浅色的阳光透过彩色的玻璃窗，投在青年浓艳的发色上。  
那个颀长的身子浴在光于阴影中，落得好生漂亮。  
他眯着自己金黄的眼，将这一切看在眼中。  
“想听甜言蜜语的话，用不着来找我啊。去找那些被你迷得神魂颠倒的笨女人就是了。”  
在缓慢的脚步声中，青年的声音幽幽传出，淡淡消去。  
他随着那个步伐，心情愉悦。  
“什么啊，我也是得到对方的同意才会出手的哦。”  
“啊啊，没有下迷药什么的吗？”  
“真过分，我可是个绅士。”  
前方的人停下来，肩膀朝后扭去，没有转身。红色的发丝散落下来，男人的脸带着不羁和戏谑，笑得过分地动人。  
“以前那个最喜欢掀女生裙子的小流氓到哪里去了？”  
心跳的声音被以前的黑历史一下打断，他的脸颊升上一阵羞红，急急地走到G的身边。  
“那已经是小时候的事了！”  
青年看到他的窘迫样子，笑得是心花怒放。  
“我都知道哦。”如只狐狸一样笑着，G轻轻弯了身，半是玩笑半是认真地对他说，“所以不要威胁我哦？”  
扔下愣住了的他，G向前走去。他有点不甘，又似是困恼，终是握紧了拳头，咬紧了牙齿。  
“只有一个例外！”  
突如其来的，无头无尾的一句话。  
他听见青年的步声止住。  
突然之间，勇气像几百只蝴蝶从身体里面扑腾扑腾地飞出来一样，让他不知所措地张开了嘴巴。  
“只有G，我没有办法等到你的同意才出手……！”  
这一句话，可以说什么都不是，也可以蕴藏着无量的涵义。  
他们两互相背对着对方，都看不到对方的神情。  
他在一片清净之中听到了自己的心跳的声音，还有急促的呼吸声音。  
他最想知道的对方的表情与心情，他全都不知道。  
他只听到离去的脚步声，渐渐远去，直至消失。  
许久许久之后，他的心跳才能平复。他不禁举起手掌，捂住自己发热的脸庞。  
到底做了什么啊，我这个笨蛋。  
脸庞的热度，简直就和情窦初开的少女一样。  
但是已经等不及了。  
无论是朋友还是青梅竹马，他都已经厌倦了。

西西里岛的午后时光总是美好得让人有种身处伊甸园的错觉。装满了青年金澄色双瞳的是各种错落斑驳的绿色，望那对眼睛看进去，一切的景致宛若浸浴金光，辉煌璀璨。和这名金发青年的截然不同的，是他对面这一位永远只穿着黑色衣裳的，发色浅色有种半透明感的男子。  
与Giotto晶莹剔透的眼不同，这位青年所拥有的蓝色瞳孔一点都不会令人觉得通明澄澈，而更是有一种如在云雾之间的朦胧感觉。这样的眼神与气质形成了一种无形间的隔离感，将同坐一桌的两名青年好生地分开来。  
Giotto的眼睛左瞄右瞄，待了一会儿，终于无奈地垂下眼睑。  
“Alaudi。”  
听到自己的名字，青年这才放下手中的报纸，抬起那茫茫的眸，毫无感情地看着他，依旧不似有开口的迹象。  
“你就……没什么想问的吗？”  
心里头希望由别人来做主动，但是对象是Alaudi的话，似乎没什么可能。  
浅发男子的眼色冷了一些，“是你叫我来的，不应该你先说明吗？”  
“……”相识了那么久，这个男人的性子还是一点没变。于是他就也不打哑谜，便开门见山道，“G知道的事情，你知道多少？”  
颇为突兀的一个问题。可他的表情却是认真的。  
Alaudi眯眯眼睛，他从低角度往上看到那眼神，总觉得有点睥睨的味道。  
“哪些事情？”青年反问。  
“只有G知道的那些事情。”他低声地、果断地回答。  
然后，男子眼中的不屑愈是明显。但他不介意，硬是把双眼睁得大大的毫不忌讳地盯着对方。Alaudi沉默片刻，眼中青光寒闪，张嘴便道，“那些无聊的事情也值得G一个人知道罢了。”  
“呃……”他一阵无语，显然对方不愿为他揭开这谈话中的薄纱，他只好厚着脸皮，鼓起勇气，“那、现在的事情，你知道多少？！”  
即便话匣子总算再推进一些，可在外人听来依然是不明所以的吧。他紧紧地看着Alaudi，希望对方能够领悟自己的意思。而Alaudi也冷冷看着他，叫他猜不透心思。  
“没什么事的话，我走了。”突然，青年垂下眼睑就要离去。  
“喂！”他在后面大声呼喊，但Alaudi就不见停下来。他泄出一口气，有点气恼地自语。  
“真不可爱。”  
就在话音落下的一刻，青年的脚步戛然而止。察觉到步声止住的他凝注去青年侧身回来的身影，见到了青年唇角弯起的轻蔑笑容。  
“可爱？”Alaudi提高声调地说，“对你来说，G才是最可爱的吧？”  
一刹那间，那句话像根小小的木刺扎在指头一样，产生了微弱的痛感。他怀着一身的颤栗，向前奔了几步。  
“Alaudi，你知道的吗？！”  
见到这副惊讶模样，Alaudi反倒觉得奇怪。  
“没有人不知道的吧。”首领对于右腕的好感表现得如此明显，想要人不知还真是困难。可转念一想，话又不是这么说了。“啊，大概，G不知道吧。或许不能这样说……知道，但是从不放在心上吧。”  
青年的话如其人一样，氤氲含糊的，全然捉不住重点。  
他在原地愣着发呆，半刻之后嘴里才支吾出声，“那……我应该怎么办？”  
Alaudi眉头一皱，不耐烦了，“Giotto，我不是恋爱专家。”  
金发青年嘴巴一扁，样子甚是可爱。但这对于Alaudi来说并不受用，青年的神色依旧淡漠，显然对他的恋情是一点兴趣都提不起。但见自己友人这幅憋屈的样子，还是忍不住软了心肠，慢慢地吐出一些话来。  
“你听过这样的说法吗？两个人越是亲近，就越是看不清对方。”Alaudi的眸子旋了过来，那弥蒙着云气的蓝色洞彻某些他无法领悟的东西。  
“人总是害怕改变的。当一样东西持续的时间越久，人就越怕它会改变。就像你、和G。”  
这碧绿如在翡翠城的乔木下，芳草絮絮道着经年的忧伤。那一抹透明的话音融入温煦的日光之中，随着男子的步伐一起，逐渐寻不见踪影。唯有那对金色灿烂的眸子在这儿黯然，缓缓地逝去了晶莹的光泽与夺目的颜彩。  
第一次听到这残酷的、简练的，对于他爱恋的辨析。  
这样简单地、一针见血地，否定他一直以来的追求。  
真的可信吗？他不禁这样问自己。但无论如何，假若能够打破现在这种止步不前的二人关系的话，他愿意一试。

彭格列首领Giotto是个说得出做得到，绝对会信守承诺的男人。对于他人、抑或是自己许下的诺言，定必会竭尽所能完成。这一回当然也不例外，他下定了决心，就势要付诸实践。  
“Giotto，这几份文件需要你看一下。”  
某日的会议之后，G如常对他述说一些注意事项。他把文件接过，淡淡道了句“我会处理的了”，然后头也不回地走向了自己的办公室。遗在原处的红发男子惊呆了看着那快速消失的金色身影，总觉得有点蹊跷。周围的部下们亦觉有点不妥，纷纷朝这儿投来视线。  
此刻，心中所想的都应该是同样的吧。  
——今天Primo是怎么了？  
抱着怀里几份文件快速回到办公室，门猛然关上，他脱力地倚在门背。如消耗了大量体力一样，他的脸色有点不好，呼吸亦不稳，心跳轰然，体内的振动还未停止。  
原来，要遏制住某种习惯真的这样困难。若是平日，他早就朝G推推拖拖，大耍撒娇功了。可是今天，这样的欲望只能够抑在体内，逼得他有种身体快要爆炸的感觉。  
他握紧了拳头，想要给予自己一点勇气。要和G拉开距离，这还是刚开始的第一步呢。一想到很长一段时间里头，自己都不能依靠G，不能肆意妄为，不能发嗲任性，心情就变得十分低落。  
但是……一定要坚持。  
现在唯有咬紧牙关，即便美人在怀，也只能坐怀不乱了。  
于是乎，在首领强韧的忍耐之下，这段时间里头的家族似乎突然平静许多。首领突然变得稳重成熟，这对许多人来说都是绝对的福音。少了无端而来的恶作剧，和各种首领与右腕的争吵，这日子过得挺是舒畅怡人的。对于这种情况大家都甘之如饴，最切身体会者G的反应也并不大。那位最经常忍受首领顽劣脾气的、最经常收拾烂摊子的大人最近可谓是悠闲安心了许多。虽说实为不解首领突然变化如此之大，可实际上G并没有把疑惑问出来，无论是认为那位青梅竹马是移了本性还是只是玩玩G都并不在意，只默默接受了这一情况，用那一直以来都被占用得七七八八的空余时间来做自己的事情。  
大家都不知道，他们敬爱的首领为了这份和平献出多少。  
每天忍耐着不扑向G，不夜袭，不作闹不撒娇不任性不恶作剧，简直都要把他的所有人生乐趣都剥夺了。每天每天都只被工作淹没，快都要把他逼得生不如死。  
这样的残酷的忍耐，终于在半个月之后迎来了一个小小的转接点。这回，他正如个饥渴的难民一样在走廊中游荡以逃避一下繁忙的工作，正好让他在迎光的那一处转角，见到了柔美的一幕。  
精致雕镂着古典花纹的栏杆前，依靠着两个一高一低的背脊。迎着阳光那一面站着的，是那位拥有的东方温雅容貌的雨之守护者朝利雨月，而就在旁边与其有说有笑、气氛和谐的，便是他日思夜想都想要触碰到的岚之守护者G。沐浴在暖阳之中，二人身高有异，朝利雨月稍高的身体为G挡去一下刺目的光线，G仰头，那张烙着红纹的脸被投下的阴影覆盖，眸目间笑意柔媚，薄唇弯弯，看着煞是有种天造一对地设一双的感觉。  
他的心忽然间“轰隆”一声，如若霹雳雷响。他感觉到身体在天旋地转，就连要逃跑的方向都变得模糊不已。到最后，也只能跌跌撞撞地狼狈逃窜，撞到几个人也不道歉，就这样揣着一颗颤抖不已的心脏，冲回房间。扑在自己的床上，他猛地用鼻子吸几下，然而却不是自己所寄望的味道。闹别扭一般，他把自己埋在床褥里面，害怕得蜷缩起身子，捉紧自己的头发，不停地大骂自己。  
——笨蛋、笨蛋、笨蛋！  
竟然这样就吃醋了。  
心里头酸得翻天覆地了。  
明明G只是很普通地和别人聊天而已，他也想把G一下夺回来。  
那个笑容……原来也会对自己以外的人展露。  
他忽然察觉到，或许真的是自我意识太强，天真地以为假如对方失去了自己的话就会寂寞难耐，无法过活。但最后，痛苦的就只是这个做了太多无用功的自己。  
想要保留着自己的爱意，让对方察觉到什么“当失去才会想要珍惜”，真是蠢毙了。这完全就不是一直以来自己的做事模式。他不想守候，不想耍任何恋爱诡计、等不及G终于察觉到他心意的那一天。他想要进攻，想要主动，想要快点完全地占有对方。

一天的忙碌终于结束，当时针指向午夜十二点的时候，G终于回到自己的房间。解开领带，随意丢在一边的桌子上，目光掠过那铺床褥的时候，总觉得心中有点忐忑。像是有个小小的疙瘩，抚不平，也忽略不能。默默地解开衣衫，准备洗漱，这室内的过分沉静，大概已经持续有半个月稍多的时间了。  
只觉得脑袋发疼。他不禁咬了下牙齿，终于是进了浴室。  
洗去一身的灰尘与疲惫后，男子围了一条浴巾，跌入软软的沙发中，仰首望那灰暗的天花板。好一会儿后，头疼还是不能消减。他露出了痛苦的表情，不禁捂住自己刻烙有刺青的那面侧脸。  
明明是自己所期待的境况，但不能适应的，却是自己。  
有点灰心地叹口气，当G正打算为这没有结果的烦恼划上句，上床睡觉之时，突发状况却发生了。  
简直就是——阔别许久的怀念画面。  
一如既往地，G被一只金毛小狮子霍地扑倒在沙发上，乱蹭还乱摸，不住地揩油。倘若是半个月之前遭遇到这种情况他一定会立即就臭骂出声，并且马上甩开那色狼。可是现在总觉得无所谓了，那埋在怀里的温热体温和头发蓬松瘙痒的感觉，让他不安的心莫名地平静下来。  
“G…G…G…G…G…呜呜……”  
听着那含带哽噎的声音唤自己的名字，他的身体激起一阵激灵，从指间直到心脏，最后软化成最柔和的感触。嘴角抿出轻柔的弧度，青年的细长的手指覆在Giotto的发间，轻轻地、缓缓地、一下一下地，如同抚慰孤独的小动物一般，由上而下的抚顺着。  
他的声音响在Giotto的耳侧，像是敲响了心中遍布的敏感的、微弱的小小铃铛一样。那些轻灵动人的声音瞬间蔓延至身体每一个角落，就在那刹那间，Giotto感到自己二十多年来所筑起的坚强和意志就这样轻易溃散，融化成温暖甜蜜的糖浆，灌满全身，甜腻得想要哭泣出来。  
“欢迎回来，Giotto。”  
他的身体，无可抑制地泛出强烈的颤抖。在这一刻，再都不需要忍耐了。好好的一个大男人像个孩子那样放声大哭，小小的嘴巴发出的声音像是婴儿那样，叫人生怜。  
“G…对不起……对不起！不要抛弃我……不要讨厌我……呜呜……”  
语无伦次地哭诉，把眼泪鼻涕都抹在已经洗干净了的G的身体上，肆意呼吸着熟悉的对方的气味，任性地撒娇，任意地耍赖，不用顾虑仪态，不用考虑身份，在这一个人的面前，他可以做回那个懦弱的爱哭的，只会一味依赖G的自己。  
“好啦…乖，别哭别哭。”面对跟三岁小孩无差的Giotto，G只得轻皱了眉头，耐心地一遍又一遍说尽好话。“我什么时候说过要抛弃你，讨厌你啦？”  
真不知道这些罪名到底是从何而来，可Giotto吸一吸鼻涕，抬起头来，橙色的大眼闪动委屈的泪光，真让G觉得自己似乎罪有应得。  
“那、那你为什么半个月都不来找我！”  
似是怨妇一般，Giotto开始了指责。  
然而，G却能够毫不犹豫地回答上来。  
“我每天都有来找你谈工作的事啊？”  
充分的理由。落到下风的Giotto缩了一下，咬咬牙，更是酸涩般地朝G支吾了出来。  
“那……那你还和别人这么亲密……”  
面对这条控诉，G更是摸不着头脑了。  
“我和谁亲密了？”  
见G不愿承认罪名，他恼恼地，腮帮子都要鼓起来了。  
“那天，我看到你和雨月在一起，卿卿我我的……”  
话语中明显泛出一股子的酸味。G无语了一阵，不禁提手揉揉自己的太阳穴解释道，“我和他啊，只是在很普通地聊天而已啊？怎么到你这里就会误会成这样啊……”  
面对对方的解释，头脑被醋煮热了的Giotto压根就听不下去，“可是，我看到G你朝雨月笑…笑得好可爱好可爱…就像是结婚那天，新娘朝着新郎笑一样……”  
话至此，Giotto的声音逐渐变小。仿佛是回忆到当时的一幕，至今仍然耿耿于怀，更悸动于心。那边的G听到如此描述更是红了脸，不知是怒好还是叹好。  
“那样的笑容……”满心满心尽是妒忌、尽是不忿。他从对方的胸膛向上爬，捧住G的脸颊，让自己的双瞳与对方的瞳孔正视起来，其间的距离被缩窄到最小，只需要稍稍再一点点的靠近，就能碰到对方的嘴唇了。  
他让G的眼睛里面，只装着他的瞳色。  
金黄澄黄的，独属他的颜色。  
“只对我一个人露出就好了……”  
占有欲展露无遗的一句话。  
在夜深人静的那个时间，二人的身边没有一点声音。从互相接触的皮肤那里传来的，是对方的心跳声。砰通砰通，越来越快。他慢慢地，一点一点地贴近G的嘴唇，在G的唇边，喃喃细语，“G，kiss好吗？”  
如同蘸着蜜糖那般甜腻的魔咒。没有等待G的回答，他轻轻张开嘴巴，抬起G的下颌，深深地亲吻去那张早已思忆成潮的唇瓣。  
吸吮那如同软糖一样的嘴唇，舔舐对方咀中的味道，那些温热的、黏稠的、柔软的感觉，一旦接触得到，便觉得怎么都不够，他的舌头探得愈深愈深，夺去对方嘴里的空气，交换你我的体液，让最为敏感的舌尖交织缠绕，发出湿漉而腻人的暧昧声音。  
他胸膛里面蹦动的声音越来越响，涨满他整个脑海。他微微睁开眼睛，看到近在咫尺的，模糊的G的表情。  
其实，那并不能称作是表情。他能见到的只有G的眼睛、鼻梁，还有洒在额间的红色碎发。描绘着火焰轮廓的刺青底下的肌肤浮现出浅红的色泽，细长而弯曲的红色睫毛精致得如同是艺术品一样镶嵌在烁动的眼睑上。就在那扇红色的窗子睁开的一刹那，他感觉到自己的灵魂仿佛要被吸走了——盈动的、水莹的，红宝石一样的火色瞳孔。  
他的呼吸、他的心跳，就在那个瞬间都被那双眼睛全数夺去。  
就在那个瞬间，他深深地感觉到，原来自己的心，能够这样地颠覆。  
为那个人跳跃得如同陷入疯狂，为那个人停顿得仿佛短暂死亡。  
仅仅只是嘴巴已经满足不了下身膨胀的欲望，他分开两个黏稠连接着的嘴唇，舔去那些残留在上的唾液之后，沿着G身上精美的刺青，一路地舔吮下去，落在一个又一个的印记。  
“Giotto……”红发青年轻轻地按住他的肩膀，发出难耐的声音。当他的嘴唇咬住G的乳尖时候，一声娇媚的吟声不住响出，让G羞得捂住自己的嘴巴。  
睁开澄黄的双眼朝上看去，那眼神邪魅而诱惑。他望着G刻忍住欲望的朦胧双眼，嘴中连连加强吮吸的力道，另一只手亦捏去G的另一边乳头，搓揉又按压，肆意挑弄，双管齐下，使得G娇喘连连。  
“Giotto……别……啊~”  
两边胸口同时传来的异样感觉让G连话都说不清，明明是抗拒的话语，却夹杂不少羞人的呻吟，更是有种挑逗魅惑之感。乳头递来的隐晦快感让G的身体难耐地扭动起来，双腿亦在不自觉之间幽幽张开，将Giotto的身体夹在中间，愈发的下体不时与Giotto的身体碰撞，更让G觉得无法忍耐。就在这未明欲火被点燃之时，G的一边胸口被释放，一只手潜入到那快要松开的浴巾里头，毫无预料地握住了那火热的器官。  
“啊！”这样的发展始料未及，亦是前所未有。Giotto松开自己的嘴唇，再回到G的脸前，用那意犹未尽的双眼，将对方深深注视。  
“G……”  
他轻唤对方的名字，吐出的灼热气息，都喷洒在那印啃咬而红肿了些的嘴唇之上。他也掏出自己膨胀的欲望，与G的相碰在一起，用手开始一并套弄起来。  
前所未有过的快意瞬间从下身蔓延至四肢百骸，还未等G呻吟出声，嘴唇已被他封住。又是一次深深的湿吻，他牵引住G的手，让它也来到两人炽热的下体间，同他的手一起揉弄敏感的顶端，抚摸臌胀的阴囊。  
那样的事情，淫秽却难以抗拒。一边亲吻，一边互相抚慰。下身渗出的粘稠液体搅混在一起，那些黏湿淫荡的声音混淆在急促的呼吸与心跳声之中，更让理智退却，余下欲望高企不下。  
“Giotto，不行了……”  
在亲吻的间隙间，G已经快要到达巅峰。他微微松开G的嘴唇，深眷地望着那双被欲望迷惑了的红色双眼。  
“让我们一起吧……”  
就在话音落下的一刻，他重回到粘热的口腔之中。同时，他带着G的手一起骤然加快动作，电光火石之间，大脑瞬间一片空白，浴液喷薄而出，高潮落下帷幕。  
他和G一起释放出来。浊白的粘液流在G的小腹上，他的呼吸依然频急，望着那些缓慢流动的粘液，不禁伸出手来，将它们缓慢地抹到G的刺青上面。  
那是……多么淫媚的一幅图。  
精细的身体、结实的肌肉、夺目的刺青，和男人的精液。  
他感觉到自己的体内饥渴而蠢动，这些对于他来说，远远不够，远远不够。  
“G……G……”呼唤着最爱的名字，他埋首在G的颈间，伸开双臂，拥紧那个最爱的朋友。  
“我爱你……我爱你……”  
仿佛是哽噎一样的倾诉，他不知道G到底有没有听见。  
这夜渐渐变深，他的眼睑逐渐变重，最后一片漆黑。

麻雀吱喳吱喳的叫声挺是扰人清梦，睁开眼来时，依然觉得一夜的疲惫还未消去。张开嘴巴，慵懒地打着哈欠，手臂动作的时候却发觉被什么温热而柔韧的动作阻碍住，他一愣，眨眨迷蒙双眼，见到满眼的嫣红，一张酣甜的睡颜。心跳止住两秒钟。垫在身下的是床铺的柔软感觉，他这才记起昨夜自己是在沙发上睡着的，但醒来已转移到床上来了。偷偷望了望鼻尖几乎碰着鼻尖的那人，心中不禁窃喜，蜜得快要溢出来了。此刻的他正被G拥在怀里，同睡在一张床上。  
这独自的兴奋没能维持多久，也许是自己的动作影响到对方，没过多久，那双红色的眸子就幽幽地睁开来，欲张欲闭，朦朦胧胧，就是清醒不过来。一开始他还有点顾忌，怕吵醒对方。可G就是半醒不睡，幽红眼珠子水濛濛地望着他，玲玲珑珑，晶莹可爱的，叫他硬是耐不住性子来了。  
“G，早上好……”  
心跳得有些快，他试着轻声道了早安。  
对方的反应有些迟钝，呆呆地看了他几秒钟之后，竟然将他再抱紧了些，像是对待一个抱枕一样，怕冷地蜷缩起身子来。  
“呃……”这样的发展让他有点反应不过来。从来都被他撒娇的G，现在竟然向他撒娇了。真是始料未及，也有点受宠若惊。满身皆是对方的体温与气味，一忆起昨夜的事情，他竟然觉得有些不好意思，脸颊不自觉就红热起来，心跳砰通砰通地。可偏偏最重要的另一方就是神志不清，他有好多好多的东西想要倾诉，有好多好多的爱意想要传达。  
“G……G……”  
他不禁急促地唤起对方的名字起来。G的眉头皱皱，对着近距离传来的软绵声音感到不满。见G没有理他，他更是焦急，叫声愈是急切，逼得G终于无可奈何地再次睁开眼睛，不耐烦地盯着他。  
“嗯……”  
极为敷衍的一个音节。  
他觉得有些委屈，然而也顾不及那么多，赶紧咬咬牙，揣着忐忑的心情，道出了声。  
“G，说你喜欢我嘛。”  
半带点请求，半带点撒娇的声音。他眨着期待的眼睛看去对方还没能凝聚起来的视线，是无比认真。  
但犹在半清醒状态下的G又怎能懂他的这些忧伤的少女情怀呢。  
“嗯……喜欢你……”  
就像是说梦话一样的感觉。虽然质量不高，但听在他的耳中依然是欣悦非常。  
扯开一个小小得意的笑弧，他轻轻地绕过G的腰肢，将G拥抱。  
“再说一遍……”  
“喜欢……”  
“还要。”  
“喜欢你……”  
“还要…”  
“我喜欢你……”  
心中的花儿简直开得遍连天了。这遍地的花儿将他的身子装得满满的，仿佛有万只蝴蝶在纷飞，花香四溢，蜜意漫天。虽然，这还是有点小缺陷的。于是，趁着这绝好的任性时机，即便已经花枝乱颤，但还是想要得寸进尺。  
他装出一副满腹委屈的模样，鼓起腮子，大大亮亮的双目瞪去对方。  
“一点感情都没有，我要听G更加深情地对我说！”  
这句话使得迷糊中的G有点被震醒过来。但见到那莹莹的红眸无奈地看着那澄澈的金眸，两者相持不下，终于红色那方败下阵来，拿他没办法地闭上眼去。  
他正高兴自己又一次轻易胜出，G的脸颊便毫无预兆地凑了过来。那瞬间他的脸颊擦过G的，发丝的末端掠动出瘙痒的轨迹，他的耳侧拂过温热的吐息，他听到G的声音低低地回荡入耳，穿过血液与骨骼，到达他的灵魂深处，如一颗小小的种子落入水中，顷刻生根发芽，绽放出娇艳欲滴的花朵。  
“Tiamo。”  
轻得不着痕迹的一句话，三个音节。  
他感觉到自己的心脏先是停顿，然后无可抑制地开始了剧烈跳动。  
那种起伏的感觉如果升入云霄，又堕入深海。  
更像是沉溺入蜜糖味道的毒药一样，叫人割舍不能。  
——犯规啊。这是犯规的啊，G……  
奈何他心中所叫嚣的所有所有，都不能叫又熟睡了去的G听见。他这才稍微发觉，原来自己对于G来说已经表露无遗，而G对于他，可以说是还保留着太多太多的东西来让他悸动，让他惊讶，让他更加爱上对方。  
携着那无法平静下来的心跳频率，他用力地搂紧着G，硬是想让自己再次睡下。  
可是已经无法入眠了。  
再都无法平静了吧。

 

那是一个与平日无差的温煦午后。闲暇时，躲在阁楼里，享受温柔如女子的手的阳光晒在身上，驱赶一身倦于工作的疲惫，让他有种从现实中逃脱出来的闲逸感。点上一支夹带香草的烟，含在嘴中，轻吸慢吐，脑中的空虚与飘无感让他着迷。已经记不得是何时染上烟瘾的了。大概是最无助最彷徨的时候吧，那一支支的烟草，让他熬过最痛苦的岁月，走到如今。  
门外的楼梯响起一阵脚步声。来者似乎不刻意掩饰声音，让他所有察觉。他也没有丝毫慌张或警惕，只可惜有人碍了他的独处时光。  
门被打开，皮靴踏在地板上，那声音让他转过头来，有点惊讶地看着那位优雅的来客。Spade站在半隐的阴影中，浅金的阳光把他与对方隔开，让视野变得朦胧模糊，捉摸不透。  
“不好意思，打扰你了，G。”  
他的名字，被人刻意加重了语气。  
青年微微而笑，笑得魅惑而寒冷。  
静默地望着对方数秒，他把嘴中的烟夹下，“什么风把你吹来了，D？”  
那语气中不带任何情感，只是平平而述。  
男子就这样站在烟气弥漫之中，没有向前迈步的打算。“只是想和你探讨一下我们家族的前路而已。”  
这话刚落，G就觉得自己很想笑。隔着那道漫漫的光墙，他看不清对方的表情与举动。他把烟放回嘴中，一副不甚为意的样子，“嗯…继续？”  
男子对他随意的态度并不在意，开始了对话，“你觉得现在的Vongola足够强大吗？”  
真是开门见山的话题。G不知道D心中有何盘算，他也没有多想，抖抖烟灰便回答，“马马虎虎吧。”  
“没错。你也认为我们的家族还未达到顶峰，还有可以变强的空间对吧？”  
Spade说着，舞动手臂，若是一个歌剧演员一般，描绘憧憬自己的伊甸园，那样的陶醉、忘我。“然而，是什么让我们止步不前呢。”  
话锋一转，G感觉到对方的双眼正冷厉地盯紧他。他知道来者不善，但暂时不打算作出反应，只等对方慢慢道来。  
“G。”对方踏前一部，金光中，他看到那只幽蓝的眼睛闪烁着午夜的暗光。“你对Primo有什么看法？”  
他一愣，知道终于慢慢进入正题。他想不到该说什么，但对方似乎也还未打算让他发话。  
“身为左右手的你，应该看得最清楚吧。我们的首领的惰性……幼稚……还有情欲。”  
他突然感觉喉咙被卡了一下。原来，这个正题，并不是Giotto，而是他自己。  
“为什么我们的首领会变成这样……”声音被挽留片刻，再回转出来，“你认为是谁造成的呢，G——？”  
一个个字如针锋一样刺入心脏。  
他咬了咬牙，想要辩解，却又发觉似乎无从辩解。  
他面对的对手太过强大，要比他更擅长于言辞的应用，和掌握他人的弱点加以利用。  
见着左右踟蹰的他，Spade得逞地笑着，继续讥讽道，“想必，最想Primo好的人就是你吧。可是……让他沦陷的，也是你。”  
如同内心坚信的正义被颠覆成罪恶一样，他面前的那个人正挑拨着他从出生到现在的底线。  
“你说够没有——？！”  
一个紧握的拳头敲击在墙上，发出沉郁的钝响。  
刹那间，似乎连飞舞的烟尘也颤抖了。来者望着他因急促呼吸而张翕不已的嘴唇，止住了言语，换上晓然的微笑。  
“让你不悦了真是抱歉。但是，这些说话都是发自我真心。”Spade转身走向门，又在门扉处停住。  
男子微侧过脸来，右眼中的黑桃形状若隐若现，如是恶魔的印记一样。  
“如果这样下去的话，你会让那双灼目的金色瞳孔只看到你一人的。”  
脚步声逐渐远离。这个小小的阁楼慢慢恢复宁静，仿佛任何人都没有来过一样。  
但他心中的宁静已经一去不返，暗涌逐渐潜伏，逼得人心乱如麻。  
捏扁的烟头被掷在地，再被鞋尖用力碾平。  
他望出窗外，阳光刺痛他的双眼。  
哎，这下想要偷闲一下也不行了。

“G!”  
“呃！”  
突然从后倒来的一个力道几乎把滑入喉咙的水都要呛出来，虽然脚下站稳没被来人扑倒在地，可是这一下就真的让青年几将窒息。  
恶作剧者Giotto见此情状也知自己过分了，赶紧帮忙拍顺对方的背，好让气缓过来。好一会后，G终于死里逃生，黑了半边脸，杀人一般望着他。他背脊窜上一阵凉意，赶忙打哈哈。  
“今天天气真好啊~”眼睛四处溜望的时候，瞄到这熟悉的房间中，似乎有些不同。  
“G……你要去哪里吗？”  
沙发上，放置着好几件衬衫与西裤。  
“嗯？那个啊……”G也转头望去床边，刚想稍作解释，又遭到一次迎面扑击，两人重重地跌在地板上，摔得都叫屁股开花了。  
“…………很痛啊！！”  
即便脾气再怎么好再怎么宠溺他，这回G真的生气地怒吼出声。  
怎知怀里的金毛小动物却倏地抬起头来，闪动那一堆亮盈盈的双眼，真是述尽委屈。  
“干嘛啦……”G不禁汗颜。每一次每一次，明明都是自己吃亏，却弄得欺负人的是自己似的。  
“G……你要离开我吗？！”这一声道来，真让G怀疑自己怀里的不是顶天立地的堂堂男子汉，而是什么三步不出闺门的妙龄少妇。  
“你的大脑到底是什么构造啊……”举手揉揉太阳穴，这孩子真叫人头痛啊。  
“那些衣服你怎么解释！”  
像是指出罪证一样，Giotto的手霍地指向那些搭在沙发上的衣服。  
G无谓地望了那儿一眼，叹出一口气，无奈道，“我偶尔也要收拾一下吧。你以为我想你那样邋遢么。”  
“……真的么。”鼓着泡腮，依然一副怀疑样。  
“随你信不信，快滚开。”今天的G似乎耐心不足，不想再与这熊首领纠缠。  
两人从地上站起来，仿佛看得出今日的G心情并不太好，Giotto也没有再纠缠和任性撒娇了。G没有理他，继续去收拾他的衣柜。  
阳光从窗台撒入室内，撒在G的背上，在他的脚边翩翩起舞。  
不知道是否这道光墙所造成的错觉，在这个时刻，他竟然觉得他与对方相隔得很远。明明前些天，两人还那样亲密地接触过。  
互相触摸对方的身体，耳边回响那些叫人羞耻的声音，嘴中纠缠着湿柔的热度，喊那腻人的爱语。  
这一切，仿佛都成了泡沫。  
G好像并不把这些当做一回事，好像什么都没有发生过一样。  
还是那样地待他。  
温柔的，宠溺的，就同他们一直以来一样——青梅竹马，两小无猜。  
但他知道那并不是他所寄望的结果。  
他的G，依旧把他放在那个决不是爱情的地方。  
他咬了咬牙。即便心中不忿，可他没有办法。他知道自己需要击退的，是他与G二人一同塑造的二十多年的时光。  
“G…今晚一起吃晚餐吧？”他开口道，喉中竟有丝干涩，听起来像是鸟儿说人话一样难听。  
G稍微停下手中活儿，侧过首来，皱皱眉头，似乎为他刚才的声线感到奇怪。  
他咧开笑容，毫无瑕疵地笑着。  
“嗯。”G低声回答。  
他就那样站在那里待着，看着G收拾，眼睛不敢移开一秒钟。  
他的心中，有一种名为“恐惧”的感情在徘徊。  
“Giotto。”那边的人忽然喊了他的名字。他愣了一下，抬头看去对方，等着对方。  
G并没有抬眼看他，只是默默盯着手中某点，涣散了目光。  
“假如我不在的话，你要怎么办？”  
那一句话说得很轻很轻。  
像是一条羽毛在空中悠悠荡荡，游弋许久，才毫无声息地落到地上。  
他的嘴巴张开，但是声音没能从里面发出。  
墙上的始终嘀嗒地走着，但他的时间却停止了。  
他没能听到自己下一声的心跳。  
血液停止了流淌。  
空气凝结成固块。  
他视野中的G是那样的渺远而又优美，如同是天堂中燃烧的火焰一样，那个影像烙印在记忆中，恒久难忘。  
在他的所有感官都被那一句话夺走之际，一双熟悉的手臂抱紧了他。他颤抖了下，刚想抬头望G的表情，额上便印下一个轻吻。  
“别胡思乱想了笨蛋。”  
柔软的声线，拨动的心弦。  
G放开他，先一步走出房间。  
他仍停在那，举手摸着自己的额间，想要用力记住嘴唇印下的那个触觉与质感。  
“晚餐要开始咯。”  
“……哦。”他迟钝地应道，在转身之前，仍有点在意地看去那些衣裳。  
“喂——”  
“来了！等等我嘛~”  
他发自衷心地祈祷，他所预见的事，不要发生。

 

但为何就是要事与愿违呢。  
而且还是违到了极致的地步。  
由原定的最喜爱的人，换成了别人。  
当听到自身后而来的脚步声，他满心欢喜地转首来，准备喊出那熟悉的名字。  
“G……”  
然而，那声音歇止在中途，他面上的笑颜瞬间消失，先是变得平淡，再转成冷漠。来者似乎并不对他的不礼貌表现而在意，挂在掩上那浅浅笑意犹在，更似笑得愈发幽深难测。  
“哦呀，不要露出这样的表情嘛，我敬爱的Primo。”  
穿着贵族华丽礼服的男子如在一个盛大的舞台上登场那般，非常享受为他的出现而变色的观众的情。  
那是一个疯狂的、陶醉的、嗜爱着乱世杀戮的恶魔的笑容。  
“G在哪里？”  
他紧握住拳头，胸中的搏动占据了大脑思考能力的大半，自己到底露出了怎样的神情，他并不知晓，只看到对方看着他的脸，笑得更加沉醉，仿佛下一刻将要大笑出来一样。  
就好像看着脚下卑贱的蝼蚁一样，只需一脚踩下去就会变扁。但是对方不会那么做，不会给予一个爽快的死法。而是一遍又一遍地把脚重重地踩在蚂蚁的旁边，让它不断地体会濒临死亡的恐惧，自己来享受那一份建筑在痛苦之上的欢愉。  
“我不是派你去做那一份为期两个月的任务了吗，D？”  
面对泠泠的质问，雾守抿了抿弯弯的笑唇，闭上一只眼睛，俏皮而恶劣地回答，“交换了哦。”  
“什么？”他难以置信地反问。  
Spade那套了黑手套的手指指向自己，“我”，再指指他，“和你挚爱的左右手——”   
“交换了。”  
如此简单陈述的一个事实，一个工作调动。说实话的并不是什么大事。但此刻，他的心中却掀起轩然大波。  
不可接受。  
这样的调动，完全不能够接受。  
他身体的每一次细胞都作出否认的姿态，面前那个和G无半点可比的人，他完全无法想象要和他共处，一同做任务，他身边的位置，不可能由他人取代。  
「假如我不在的话，你要怎么办？」  
脑中闪现数天前的一句话，如今，他大致可以猜出为何G会说出那样的话。  
啊，他便是知道，他的左右手不擅长言辞与辩驳，所以才会受到恶魔的迷惑，离开他的身边。  
他的唇边渐渐扯动出轻蔑的笑意。  
即便有过愤怒与动摇，但当抬起头来，他依然如其名一般，绽放出宽容理解的笑容，如大海一般纳入百川，如天空一样包容万物。  
“那样的话就没办法了，请多指教了，D。”  
以轻松口吻说着客气话，他见得到对方瞳孔中闪过一丝怨愤，但马上恢复那虚伪的官方脸庞。  
二人相视而笑，心怀叵测。  
这场较量，从此刻起展开序幕。  
他将孤军作战，迎击那一个名为恶魔的人。

两个月的时间，说长不长，说短不短。当初以为会怎么难熬法，但到最后一天来临时，却发觉好像眨眼那样快。  
所谓的岁月如梭，白驹过隙吗……  
仍披着那件御寒的大衣在身上，彭格列一行人正从远北归去温暖的意大利。持续两个月的任务在他的带领之下提前了大半个月完成，使得大家能够在刚好在两个月之内完成往返。  
一车子的人满心欢喜可以早点见到自己的妻儿，还有不少人不下数次感谢上帝，让他们不用在某个男人的指挥下工作。  
“这次真是走大运了啊……”  
“是啊，假如这次行动的负责人还是雾守大人的话，我们一定没有好日子过……”  
“G大人虽然是严厉了一点，不过有他在效率真的高很多……”  
耳畔听着这些称赞自己的碎语，那名面上纹着火焰刺青的男子双眸半阖，淡淡地看去车窗外，像是被疲惫侵蚀一般，朦胧着彤红的眼珠，不知在想些什么。  
柔软的初生阳光染在他的皮肤上，迷蒙了边缘的轮廓，面上细柔的绒毛也似乎能够看清。浅红的两瓣嘴唇上有光线在跳跃，男子的唇轻轻动了一下，舌尖弹动，似是发出了些声音来，但车内吵杂，谁都没有听见他说了什么。  
那大概是一个短促的、清脆的，名字的音节。  
连贯起来即使念不清也不要紧，那熟悉的音调与波幅早在漫长而又短暂的二十余年间熟稔于心，无法忘怀。

连续赶路了数天，一行人终于是回到了位于西西里岛的基地。  
身体几乎散架了的众人在G的允许下各自回到住所休息，而同样疲倦的他则没有同样选择休养生息，反倒是走去了与自己房间相反的方向。  
办公室的门被人敲响。当里面的人拖着累坏的身体开门来时，室内阴沉的气氛忽然被激活，所有人都被吓得猛然弹起，齐喊来者的名字。  
“G大人！！”  
看着反应过度的下手们，G觉得分外奇怪。这怎么才过了两个月，大家都好像换了个模样一样。  
“G大人，您可终于回来了……呜呜……”其中竟然还有人开始悲凉地哭诉起来。  
“G大人，这两个月里面，我们在D大人的下面工作可真是……”  
找到不适合的形容词来形容悲惨的生活，大家的痛诉骤然止住，又疑神疑鬼似的看下四周，状况实在是诡异。  
红发男子略有沉思后，径直走进房内，拿起桌上的文件就看。  
这下，大家的精神又提了起来，寂静的屋内如同能够听到扑通扑通的心跳声一样。  
大家屏住呼吸，紧张地看着G一张一张地翻阅文件。  
终于，他们最不想看到的情况发生了。他们那位比首领都要尊崇的岚守大人，额头上与手臂上都拧出了愤怒的青筋，手上的文档被捏得发皱。  
“这……到底是怎么回事？”  
若是野兽攻击前的低吼，G的表情中有怒意，与震惊。  
大家私底下抛接眼神，就是没有人够胆出来说明情况。  
“这些荒唐的决定，到底是谁做的！！！”  
薄薄的纸张被人以巨力锤击在桌面上，瞬间感到脚底下一阵震动，所有人都擦一把冷汗，低着头不敢说话。  
“你！”G一声怒喊，目光锋利地指向其中某人。“这到底是怎么回事？！”  
他扫起一堆文件丢在地上，褐红色的地板上立即白花花一片，还有几张在空中乱飞。  
那人当即如似被雷击中一样跳了起来，笔直地站着，难以抑制身体的颤栗，就连说话也抖得不成句子，“是……这样的…………首领、他……”  
“是Primo的决定吗？！”  
如雷贯耳一样的吼声响在耳边，那人的身体缩了缩，吞了口水，小声回答，“这是……D大人的决定……”  
“不可能……”难以置信般的，G紧咬住牙齿，“Primo的话不会让他这样乱来的！”  
“但是，G大人……”这回，伫在周围的手下低声地发话来，他看去众人，发现大家眼神都悠忽不定，面上带的竟然是悲伤之表情。  
他只觉得身体中的怒火顷刻之间被浓烈的不祥预兆蒙盖。  
“首领他……把权力交给了D大人。”  
刹那间，耳边的语声恍似幻觉。  
他的脸顿时僵化，做不出一丝表情。  
“无论我们怎么劝，首领就是不听！”  
“如果不是首领完全放手不管，事情也不会弄到现在这个地步——！”  
一个又一个的指责与控诉。  
白纸上书写的冷冰与残酷。  
战场上流淌的鲜血与泪水。  
这个悲剧，由冷血的Demon•Spade，由弃之一旁的Giotto，由调换工作的他一手造成。  
他完全没有想到事情会发展成这样。  
会付出那么多条人命，让两个家族的友谊变成仇恨。  
没想到自己的离去，会酿成这样严重的后果。  
“G大人……”似乎是感到他的不妥，下属们担忧地喊他的名字。然而，他却听不到，而是立即夺门而去，遗下满室狼藉的资料，与凌乱的人心。

彭格列首领的办公室被人用力踹开。被这巨响一吓，正在审阅文件的金发男子朝那一看，露出翩然一笑，十分绅士风度。  
“G，欢迎回来。”  
这样平静的迎接方式着实让G不习惯。但是现在的他不会考虑到这些，他的大脑中只被汹涌的怒火充斥，见到Giotto笑得如此，更加是愤怒地疾步向前来。  
一把揪起Giotto的衬衫领子，Giotto被迫站起，二人的脸贴近来，看得清对方瞳孔中的自己。  
“你没有什么想要解释的吗？”  
压抑在喉咙底部的声音从那张有点发红的薄唇中沉沉地传出，那名长相稍嫌稚嫩的青年唇角一弯，竟装出一副无辜的样子来。  
“你到底想说的是什么啊~”  
刹那间，某条容忍的界线被剪断。红发男子罕见地朝他的青梅竹马撕扯了喉咙般吼来，那声音逼得一室沉寂的空气都为之颤动。  
“你知道我想说什么——！！！”  
耳蜗里面嗡嗡作响。被这巨响忽然地一震吓得他闭上眼睛，当最后的余音也过去之后，他才偷偷地睁开半只眼来去看面前的人。  
他的衣领被放开了。面前那名比他高出一截的男子正把头低垂，比上一次见的时候变长了的额发挡住那半侧的刺青。  
G没有说话，只是紧咬牙齿，握紧拳头，身体不住颤抖。  
他其实知道G想问的是什么。那个答案早在两个月之前就印在心中，只是此刻，他还有所介怀。  
不，那应该是——介意得不得了。  
“我相信他。”说这句话的时候，他下意识地停止了身体。似乎是要为自己的气势助威一样，他可以加重了语气来掩饰自己的心虚，面上作出坚定不移的表情，正气凛然一般，说着这种看似伟大的话。  
对方的身体仿佛因他的话而激起一阵难以抑制的颤栗。还未等他继续说下去，一阵冲击忽然便从前面攻来，他只觉得脖上再次一窒，脚下不稳——又一次的，被这头红色的狼擒住。  
“从一开始我就跟你说过，”那张无限靠近的脸上有着过多复杂的情绪，一时间展在眼前，让他混乱不已。“D那个家伙不可信，总有一天他会背叛你，可是你却——！”  
明明重逢是这样的喜悦，可是他不得不带上面具，来演这出戏。  
“就算这样，”他低下头，不去看G的双眼。他感觉到心脏激烈的撼动，不过他仍能轻易扮出冷静泰然的模样。抬起头来，他的眼睛澄黄清澈，若是夕阳辉煌的余晖一样，壮丽而遥远。  
“D他还是我的守护者。”  
简直就像是圣母说的话那样，饶恕所有的罪行，包容一切的孽障。  
——伟大得让人发笑。  
G的嘴唇咧开一个耻笑意味的弧度。“你的信任值得吗？”  
满载讥讽的味道，当G抬起来头来时，他看到那双生为红色的眼睛变得更加赤红。  
被仇恨充斥的，被自责焚烧的烈红色。  
“伤亡人数，难道你没有看到吗？”  
对方的嗓音听起来就如同撕裂了韧带一样，尖锐的，慢慢都是刺痛的。  
“啊，是啊，我都忘了你早已经把责任推得一干二净了呢。”  
嗤笑出声，G自嘲般捂住了自己的脸。  
那个声音听起来含着血的味道，满渗着苦涩与酸楚。  
“相信你会好好地完成任务什么的……”  
他只静静地看着如濒临悬崖一样的男子，看那个仿佛快要恸哭出来的表情，把那些为自己而生出的剧痛与悲怆一一都注视着。  
“我真是个白痴啊……”  
在这空气凝固的室内，男子如同在风中摇摆一样不断后退。肘子碰到了桌上的东西，各种办公文具唰啦啦地往下掉，发出各种混乱的声音。在这一刻，那个肩膀宽阔的人看起来竟这样的脆弱，就像下一刻将要跌倒在地一样，踉跄不定。他下意识地走上前来，伸出手臂想要扶住对方。  
“啪”的一声。  
他的手臂被对方无情地甩开。  
霎时间，他感到周身发冷，唯有和G相碰的那段手臂，热得仿佛血肉都要融化。  
“够了，已经够了。”  
G低声地说。  
“我知道我说什么都没用了。”  
所有的杀戮与战争都已成为了逝去的事实，无法挽回。  
他们一个小小的决定，一次小小的固执所酿成的后果，谁都无法预料。  
弥天的罪孽就这样轻易地，毫无预兆的，降临在自己身上。  
把那个人逼上绝路。  
“G……”  
他察觉到对方的不妥，他感觉到一种如同烈火燃尽一切的凶兆。  
他那名红色的，火焰一样美丽的、无法触碰的朋友。  
“反正——我对你来说什么也不是！”  
突然间，G竭斯底里地喊了出来。  
那一刻，他的心跳戛然停止。  
他整个世界的时间突然停顿。  
那句话，就像是无数条锁链一样，把他的四肢紧紧束缚住，勒紧他的脖子，让他动弹不能，让他窒息，让他无法靠近对方。  
他的视野在剧烈震荡，他听不清G不断张翕的口中呼喊些什么。顷刻，他的世界观、价值观，一切一切都在崩溃，他的存在价值，未来与方向，都被全盘否定。如同是宣告了死刑，又或者世界末日期一样，至今为止，他所有的努力都白费，所有的意义都成为空白。  
他的生命，变得不知所谓，不知为何而活。  
他看到，那个人正转身离去，将要消失在门扉那边。他不知道是什么驱使他动起来的，他只有一个想法——不能让G离开自己，绝对不可以。  
他拉住了G。  
对方转头，愤怒地望着他，喊着放开。  
但他都没有听见。他的手掌用怪异的巨力去捉紧对方，让对方的脸因痛楚而扭曲起来。  
他听不见对方的吃痛声，看不见对方痛苦的表情。  
他就像是一具行尸走肉一样。  
“你刚才说什么。”  
毫无语调波幅地，他沉声问道。  
“……什么？”  
G无法对这样诡异的他无法反应过来，只想快快挣脱开他的手掌。  
他一咬牙，将G用力地摁倒在地板上，巨大的声音在G的背脊与地板之间传出，听起来若是连脊椎都要断掉一样的恐怖。  
G只感到眼前一阵晕眩，压在自己身上的人像是失去了理智，不断加大力道，仿佛要把自己捏碎。  
“Giotto……Giotto……！”  
G不住呼喊他的名字，然而他的耳中只有那一句话在回荡缭绕，逼得他愤怒，逼得他双目被死气之炎占满。  
“你刚才说什么……你刚才说什么……”  
他偏执地重复这样的提问，不停地摇晃G的身体。  
“Giotto，你清醒点！！”  
但是对方却不似想要回答他的问题，只是认为他被怒意蒙蔽了理智。  
然而，他却知道自己清醒得很。  
当施予别人痛楚的时候，自己也会感到同样的痛楚。  
当那个人是你最爱的人的时候，回到自己身上的痛楚会是两倍，三倍，甚至更多。  
悲伤让他失去自制力，他无法停止自己带给自己的痛，执拗地持续着两败俱伤的局面。  
“收回……”  
他喃喃地喊出。  
G没有听清他呢喃的声音，显露出一丝疑惑。  
他咬痛了嘴唇再次喊出。  
“收回那句话……！！！”  
那是绝望的声音。  
他的身体不由得被颤抖覆盖，那些微小的震动有他的手传到G的身上，让对方抬起担忧而不解的眼来看他的脸庞。  
一颗泪水掉在G的面上。  
溅开小小的水光。  
G的瞳仁瞬间因震惊而缩小。  
“只有这句话你不可以说。”  
G所看到的是一个前所未见的他。巨大的愤怒与悲怆交织纠缠，那对金黄色的瞳孔里面，有着极端的爱与极端的恨，那是比火焰都要高的迷恋的温度，只要稍微一触碰都会升腾成气。  
他正是用那样的感情来把对方爱着。  
从幼时、少年，直到现在，他的爱已经变得不可收拾。  
G的存在对他来说是必要的、是理所当然的，是不允许任何人剥离的。  
一旦有谁破坏了他的世界定律，其后果定当不堪设想。  
即便那个人就是G。  
“是G的错哦。”  
鬼使神差一般，他竟然咧开笑靥。  
像个恶魔一样地，即便用尽卑劣的手法，他都一定要把对方留在身边。  
“如果不是G肆意离开我的身边，会不会有那样的事情发生了。”  
用孩童一样的口吻，轻描淡写地叙述占满鲜血的事。  
“那个D实在是太讨厌了，所以让他一个人管就好了。”  
就那样用自私与疯狂，将此刻推向高潮。  
“明明就那样留在我身边就好了。”  
用甜蜜的话声，贴近的唇瓣，和湿热的气息来蛊惑。  
“这大概就是……惩罚、吧？”  
唇瓣相接的那一刻，温热与粘稠感从唇尖瞬间传来，美妙得恍似吸食毒品一样。然而却在下一刻，他被身下的人用力挡开，被推到一边。他的身体撞上了桌子，痛楚让他咧笑出来，傻瓜一样吃吃地笑。  
那边的G正急促地呼吸着。  
他听到那浓重的呼吸声。  
对方身上甜蜜的气味，蹦跃的心跳声，都一一让他像犯毒瘾一样迷醉不已。  
这一次，他没有阻止G的离开。他只颓然地坐在那，止不住从心中发出的嘲笑，撕心裂肺一样地笑。  
——恶魔。一瞬间，他想到这一个词。  
大概，刚才G就像是看着恶魔一样看自己吧。  
笑声逐渐停止，他心跳的剧烈起伏也逐渐趋平。他开始回想方才自己的所做所说，像是电影回放一样，思念自己瞳中所见的每一个G。  
为什么呢。  
他慢慢地向自己问道。  
就像小时候那个遭遇了挫折，变得懦弱胆小的孩子一样，他蜷缩起身体，痛苦地捂住自己的脸。

——为什么传达不了？

 

苒苒岁月过后，几多风霜历难，时代浮华流变，在人与事的几度变迁后，连最为熟悉的自己亦变得陌生。当心里闪过迷惑，怀疑自己是否已陌生时，唯独望见那自孩提时一同并肩走来的友人，便能同一面臻至极澄的镜子，将他晦暗的过去与辉煌的现在照映得洞彻无遗。  
便是那样的一个若点燃了犀角之光、与他心灵相通的青年，让他从纯粹得友谊，逐步逐步，不自觉地堕入鸦片中毒一样的深渊。  
“吭啷”一声轻灵脆响，占据杯中绝大部分位置的偌大冰块与透明的杯身抨击出光影陆离的迷幻。小小的地下酒吧中灯光昏暗，只凭着镜面反射阴黄熏染的光尘，构造出一片醉生梦死的天堂。  
“再来一杯！”盘踞在吧台一角的金发青年拥有胜过在座所有人的俊美容貌，身上的条纹西装亦是普通人家望而却步的高价货色。然而，即使青年乍眼看去的确与此低等地方格格不入，但挂在他面上的愁苦表情却与他人无异。想来男子失意，无非就两个原因：事业与女人。  
身位被誉为意大利最有前途的黑手党彭格列的首领，事业早就一帆风顺，何用忧愁。那会是另外一个原因——女人吗？  
在这里做了十几年的调酒师对这种情场失意的人是驾轻就熟。添上令人迷醉的鸡尾酒，青年双眼直勾勾地盯着那姿态曼妙的流泻优弧，不晓得联想到什么。  
酒保熟手地拎起杯子擦拭，微笑着跟客人闲聊。  
“有什么不开心的，尽管说来听听。”  
话是这么说，其貌似贴心，不过来这里的诉苦者一般都只求发泄，完全不求回复。所以当青年絮絮道来时，酒保只需安静倾听。  
青年一把捉起酒杯猛灌一口，再提起手臂狠狠擦去嘴边流出的酒。  
“可恶！我都做到这个份上了，为什么还是不明白啊！”  
金发青年愤怒地大叫，酒气升了上来，涨得他的脸发红，看起来十分滑稽。臭嚷嚷了一阵，全是胡言乱语，漫无篇章，其实也无非是些琐事。酒保笑脸依然，自觉地再为他斟酒。  
“呃！”发出浓重酒气的打嗝声，青年显然已酩酊大醉。酒保无奈地摇摇头，给他换上一杯清水。看他现在这迷糊样，恐怕杯里的是毒药他也会照喝无误吧。  
“明明……那么喜欢他……每天都跟他说各种的甜言蜜语……”像疯狗一样乱吠之后，还是如在此失落的每一个人般，回忆起曾经美好的过去。泪水莹湿了眼眶，到了伤心之处，再坚强的男人也被柔情融解。  
“G……”  
每一个来此的男人都会不多不少地反复念某些人名。那些名字对他们都攸关重要，刻入了骨髓，或恨或爱，永远难忘。  
青年叨叨念念着自己的痴情和长久以来的爱慕，怨怼对方不明白他的心，把他的爱视若无睹，淡漠绝情。  
那样的人酒保看得多了。也许在这做久了，一般男子的心情都要听出耳茧了，更明晓他们缺失的了什么，所以才会捉不住所爱的人。  
“你对他说我爱你，他真的懂吗？”少有的，酒保插入一句话来。金发的男子像机械被忽然按下暂停键那样，呆愣而迟钝地看着他。酒保依然保持着最专业也是最能安抚人心的职业笑容。“你的感情，真的传达了过去，让他真的知道你爱他吗？”  
男人沉默了。人说酒醉三分醒，现在看来便是那难得的三分了吧。那话仿佛触动了他心底一条无法跨越的界限，让他如醍醐灌顶，朦胧无神的金色瞳孔也逐渐凝注出焦点。  
“没有……传达过去吗？”  
这样的抚心自问。他一直以来的努力，是否完全没有映照在对方心上。或者在对方看来，他还是以前的那一个乳臭未干，什么都要人操心的捣蛋鬼而已吧。当他说着“我爱你”的时候，还是会被以为是孩子的戏言吧？  
“为什么传达不了呢。”  
咬痛了嘴唇，酒精的熏迷和刺痛混淆，火一样热辣地烧烫他的身体和思绪。猛地举杯一灌，想要把愁苦连着酒精一起吞入肚子。酒保一惊，但也制止不来，只好尴尬地笑。  
“怎么是水啊！”  
青年愠怒一瞪，酒保自知理亏，悻悻然拿来正货。男子绷紧了一张娃娃脸，监视着酒保的一举一动。  
酒瓶举起，倾斜出美妙的45°角，迷情的液体即将倾斜出优美的弧度。然而，就在最动人心弦的一瞬发生之前，酒保的手戛然止住，唇边漫开笑意。  
他不满地一盯，对方却已不以为意了。  
“看来今天的生意要到底为之了。”话毕，目光抛向入口处，青年亦随之望去。当看到向他走来的人时，他面上现出一丝不悦。  
“怎么是你来？”  
“那你以为G会来吗？”  
来者断然反问，一句话塞得他哑口无言。只见得来者面上冰冷，手往衣兜中掏掏，一把蹭亮手铐霍地现在睽睽之下，那修长指头还把手铐耍得回旋转着，发出嚯嚯的凌厉之声，当即就镇住全场。酒吧内所有人一下子提高了警惕，如临大敌一般。众目之下，那两名出众之士尤为赫然。  
随着对方的步步逼近，青年酒气都散了，冷汗浃背。  
“阿劳迪，不能在这里动手啊。”  
来者看起来一点都不领情，即使面若木鸡，声近平调，却能从氤氲蓝眸中察出那骇人杀气。  
“大家都说，如果G不肯来领你走的话，就只有这副手铐能锁你回去了。”来者泠泠道，“所以，我来拘捕你了。”  
这次，恐怕在劫难逃也。

夜深人静时，极少出现在大家面前的云之守护者竟然把首领双手禁扣，如个囚犯一样在廊道上拉扯。这样的新鲜其实简直就百年不得一遇，若是错过了恐怕会后悔一生。然而有着这样想法的围观群众却迫于云守冷目的巨大压力，终究是夹着尾巴作了鸟兽散。余下这下属无下属样，首领无首领状的二人，把走道荡满了皮鞋的磕碰声。  
打开门来，阿劳迪终于放开捉紧的手，让那半醉半醒的男人倒在床上。男人辛苦地坐起来，以怨念的目光瞪着他。奈何要比对视，对方实在要胜得太多，长时间的倔强死撑之后，金发青年终于无力垂头，宣告失败地抬起被手铐锁死的双手。  
不知到底是迟钝还是特意，见他举起双手，对方极其缓慢地挪过去，掏出钥匙，解开手铐。得到释放之后，他不住搓揉自己已被了出红痕的手腕。这时，胃中突然翻起一股恶心感，他赶紧捂住嘴巴，提脚就往厕所里冲。  
阿劳迪在外面静静候着，听那肠胃翻滚的凶狠声响都面不改色。唦啦的水声持续了好一阵，他终于扶着强逼，双腿无力地蹒跚走出。阿劳迪看到那好像骷髅骨头那般凹陷下去的脸颊还有那青白得吓人的面色，还是只字不语。  
两个目光相汇颇久，这室静得叫人发慌。  
你我都在等待对方率先发言。然而这沉默持续得太久，也太无意义了。Giotto的腿也快站不住了。  
“你就没什么想要说的吗？”  
飘忽如鬼魂怨语的一句。听此，阿劳迪再是沉默。这夸张的沉寂都让他以为他看着的不是真人，而是一尊逼真的蜡像。  
不知道分针到底走了多少度，蜡像终于开口说话了。  
“………………没事吧？”  
这悠长的对峙下来，得到的就是这么一句毫无感情的、冷漠的“安慰”。他不禁叹出一口长气，摇着头走到桌旁，自食其力地为自己倒上一杯水。  
会盼这种人来照顾抚慰自己，他也觉得自己脑袋有问题。  
见他无事，阿劳迪连告别也不说，转身便离。  
“阿劳迪？”  
在跨出门槛的一瞬，他唤住对方。  
男人回身来，待他续话。  
柔白的走廊灯光洒在男人的身上，照得浅色的头发更趋近焕白，黑色的大衣更显幽邃。  
他伫在桌旁，从幽深之中洞识那个满布疑云的人。  
“你曾经对我说过。因为太近，所以看不清对方吧？”  
男子双眼静谧，淡淡回答，“是的。”  
“那么……变远的话就可以看清了么？”  
他的嗓音仍带着酒精灼烧之后留下的干涩与酸楚。  
男子如塑像一般立在门口，唯有那淡蓝色的眼瞳盈了夜光，成为这幅影响中最烁然生辉的地方，让人意识到所见的不为幻象，而是虚渺的真实。  
“……Giotto。”突然唤出的他的名字。  
被这清冷声音一唤，体内犹在跃发的最后一部分缓慢安静下来，他的头脑愈发清醒，面前所见的则愈发近似迷幻。  
男人的瞳孔中深藏着一座云中之城。  
“从第一次见到你开始，我就觉得你那双眼睛可以看清人的心。什么事都瞒不过那双金色的眼。”  
阿劳迪淡淡道来，过去仿佛依然历历在目。只可惜现在他面前的这个男子，已不同昔日他所遇的少年那样，怀抱着纯白而毫无杂质的理想，如同一个闪烁着光辉的天使。  
“现在也是如此。那双眼，从人海中掘出了我们来守护这个家族，看透过去与未来。”  
他面前的，只是一个普通的、堕入尘世爱恋的人而已。  
“然而，为什么看不清G呢？”  
他如一个演独角剧的旁白者一样，寂静地、淡漠地，来陈述属于旁观者的观点。  
“那双眼，已经被爱情蒙蔽。所以，无论远或近，你都无法看清G的心。”  
藏匿在黑暗与光明交接的分界线上，用最冷漠无谓的态度去摄入所见与所闻，不加任何的个人感情，不作出任何评论，只是单纯地想要成为这个世界上最能置身之外，窥看人心的存在。  
这位神出鬼没的人最终如云烟散去了足迹。厚门被轻声关上，隔离这个空空飘着酒气与呕吐恶臭的房间，锁上那个被爱所困的人。

 

迄那日起，G仿佛失踪了一样没有再出现在基地中。无人敢去过问，也无人敢去寻找。只知道那平日吊儿郎当，最爱偷懒的首领忽如长性了般，一举一动都再无可挑剔，行为举止标准得叫人惊讶。  
许多人认为，没有了左右手的监督与教训，他们的首领肯定会更加无法无天。但事实证明并不如他们想象那样。他们的首领完全可以独立地胜任这个居于顶峰的职位，完全符合那广为流传的浮夸盛名。  
最强的男子。  
双手冰封一切，大空包容所有。  
率领意大利最强组织，拥有至高无上之名的那个男人，一旦出现在战场上，一定会所限披靡，如战神降临。  
即使，他最信任的、最形影不离的搭档不在。  
“Giotto！”有人高喊他的名字。  
声音从广袤的原野向四周扩散，无数双凶残的眼睛埋伏在地势较高的山坡处，将这片盆地中央的一小批人围成囊中之物。  
敌众我寡，敌暗我明。这场战役，易攻，难守。  
我军的两位大将立在群人之巅，是要死守这最后的阵地。然而面对这汹涌之势，二人脚步后退，终背靠上背，精神紧绷至极点。  
“看来这次我们轻敌了，纳克尔。”为他殿后的是被誉为闪烁着太阳光芒的拳师——晴之守护者纳克尔。和他一样，同为较擅长近距离攻击的纳克尔此时都快束手无策。面对如此庞大的军团，倘若只有强力的近身攻击力是远远不够的。即便最终能够突破重围，也肯定会遭到巨大损伤。  
此时，若是又能够作为远距离攻击的战斗力的话……  
想必此时，二人脑中想到的都是同一个人。  
那位总是站在后方，捍卫出最坚不可摧的防线的男人……  
可是到如今也无法再去责备谁对谁错了。现在需要想的就是如何保住性命吧。  
洪波一样的敌军朝他们疯狂涌上，错乱之中，二人被意外分开，形成孤军之势。  
面对四面楚歌，虎视眈眈，恐怕要插翼难飞。  
视觉与听觉、触觉混淆成血肉模糊的一块。  
猩红的无数双眼瞳中蕴藏着无尽的仇恨与绝望。  
这种被吞没、被啮噬的感觉，同少年时的记忆联动起熟悉的激灵。在那庞大无垠的时间痕迹之中，他的双腿迈入光明与黑暗的交界，耳边回想起一生中曾经难忘的声音。天际之间，浮动出绚烂的极光，一生中最辉煌、最落魄的时刻，都如老旧电影一样快速回播。  
他的亲人、他的朋友、他的同伴。  
最后出现在他眼前的，是一位穿得一身深黑，发色沉红的少年。  
少年朝他伸出手来。  
他看到，少年的右侧脸上，有地狱的火焰在灼烧。  
然而少年的表情却如此平静，殷红的瞳仁中倒映的，只有看起来如此陌生的他。  
顷刻间，所有的烦嚣都静止。他的世界秒针停顿，一切呼吸声都被遏制，空气被完全抽离，声音失去了存在的空间。  
就在这个窒息的真空之间，他的耳朵仍听见一把声音。  
一把他爱的、他恨的，钻入灵魂最深、记忆最远的嗓音。  
“Giotto！振作点！……”  
遥远的，又似乎近在咫尺的一张烙印着火焰的脸孔。  
他竭尽全力地伸出手去，想要捉住他唯一的救赎，捉住他挚爱的友人。  
在那一刻，一个想法窜入脑海。  
即使就此辞世也无怨无憾。  
只要那个人为他送别，听到最后的一声再见。  
假如他的死，能够让对方记他一生。可以狠狠地如同多年前的那场大火一样刻印在对方的身体上的话……

即使让你痛苦，令你泪流，我也乐意。  
因为这就是我的自私，就是我对你的爱啊。

 

呐G，天堂到底是什么样的呢？  
我怎么知道。但是，无论那里多么美好，也和我们无关吧。  
——因为我们无法到达那里。  
记忆中，曾有这一段对话烙印在最深远埋藏的地方。他曾有过一丝因为和伊甸园永无缘分而起的遗憾，但只要看到身边的人，那一小点的可惜便完全不算是什么。他挽起天真灿烂的笑容，牵起对方的手。  
只要G和我在一起，去哪里都无所谓了。  
红发的少年有过一瞬间的惊诧，但最后也还是什么都没有说。  
然而，他的手却被轻轻捉紧了。  
万语千言都是多余的。只有这一份真实的温暖，胜过天国的诱惑，即使带他去地狱，也所谓畏惧。那一份熟悉的体热，至今犹在掌心。毛细血管那轻微的跳动，还能依稀透过脉搏，传递到心脏深处。一蹦一跳，栩栩如灵魂根部都相连在一起，仿佛自一出生起就没有分离过一样。渺远的声音响在那奇妙旋转的空中，虚幻，又如近在耳边，给他一种过分逼真的奢望。  
Giotto……Giotto……  
遍遍念及他名字的、让他眷恋不已的嗓音。身上浮浮沉沉的刺痛模糊了梦境与现实的边界，眸中所见的一切尽是一片朦胧，忽明忽暗，唯有一团沉红而不息的火焰，照亮他昏暗世界，引领他睁开沉重的眼睑。  
“G……”  
幽幽说道时，才觉得自己的声音沙哑得叫人害怕。面前的人见他醒来，一下子从凳子上弹起来，激动地紧握住他的手。“你终于醒来了！我叫医生来！”  
下一刻，G就要转身去。然而突然一个踉跄差点跌倒，男子惊得回头来，见到自己的衣袖正被床上病人的两个指头死死捏着不放。  
“别走……”  
干涩得似扯痛身体所有神经线的嗓音，就像是拉奏起一把坏掉的小提琴一样，艰涩难听得叫人忍不住皱起眉头。  
“我给你倒杯水。”但G的眉宇决不是因为听到他那惨烈的声线而皱起来的。在半掩的窗帘下，一对掩映在红色睫毛下的红眼珠子呈现出幽美的色泽，若是一潭沉淀有无数红色花瓣的池水，上面倒影的关切和担忧，真实得叫他难以置信。  
“不要走……！”  
因过度的拉扯，床头一些杂物被衣物带得吭啷撒了一地。G吓了一跳，再也不敢胡乱作出动作来，只因那仍然处在虚弱期的病人竟企图拼死阻止他的短暂离开。  
“好好，我不走……”像是哄一个撒泼的孩子一样，G便由他任性地揪住衣衫，并由上而下地慢慢轻抚他因激烈动作而起伏不已的背脊。“你先乖乖睡回去。”  
“真的…不走吗？”  
“嗯。”  
得到再次的允诺，他这才敢稍稍放松手里头的力道，但还是不肯放开G的衣服。  
“对不起……对不起……”  
即使每说一个字，喉咙都仿佛被火烧一般，他也要在这个时刻说来。他迫不及待地想要G得知他的歉意，他再也忍受不了没有G陪伴在身边的一分一秒。  
“你听一下你的声音。”G轻声说着，伸手拨开他垂下的刘海，让他看着自己的眼睛。“就让我先倒杯水来吧。我答应你，绝对不会离开你的视线范围。”  
“…………嗯。”经过稍长的思考，他终于颔首答应。可当松开带有对方体温的衣物时，还是有一丝的森寒慑入他的身体，令他好想立即冲出去，抱紧对方的后腰。但他只能因由身上的伤坐在孤独的床上，等同一个废人。  
“给你，慢点喝。”接过G递来的玻璃杯子，掌心接触到的温暖马上籍由血管传送到每一个细胞，驱走晨曦刚起还未带走的夜间寒冷。他微微颤颤地抬起头来看看G，又低下头去盯着水面发愣。许久之后，他才张开嘴巴，把暖水慢慢地喝下去。一杯完了，G再给他倒了一杯。这样接连地喝了三杯，他发声来，已经稍微恢复人正常声线的圆润。  
“这……不是梦吗？”  
那样的温暖、柔情，和体贴，宛若梦中一直期盼的仙境，却又明明白白地摆在眼前。G听了后硬是愣了两三秒钟，然后忍俊不禁地笑了，伸出两手去，轻轻用力捏了下他那张消瘦不已的脸颊。  
“好痛…！”  
他小声地嗔怪来，G便笑着放开了手说，“还是不是做梦？”  
“……”默默地捂住自己的脸颊，竟觉得痛觉是那么的让自己怀念。既然他不是做梦，这的确是真实，他面前的就是自己痛爱之人的话——  
“对不起，G，别离开我……”  
怀着哽咽、悲恸、挽留，更多更多言语所不能表达的情愫，他再一次地捉住对方。这一次，他告诉自己，无论如何都绝不要放开。眼眶中是何时灌满泪水的，他已无法知晓。只当热泪簌簌落下时，他突然觉得这样的场景好熟悉。如同时光倒流，他两回到少不更事的从前。他是一个喜欢恶作剧的大哭包，G则每每扮演帮自己收拾收尾，安慰自己的角色。  
十年过去，这一切，还是没有改变。  
即使两人吵架，闹翻了脸，也终会感到愧疚，向对方道歉，最后和好如初。  
现在，也一样。  
在想过最差的可能性之后，事情还是回归到最简单的发展路线。他和他就在此处，仍在同存。  
“别说了，Giotto。”G坐在床边，挺拔的背脊看起来有点因疲惫而弯曲。半透明的阳光在那半边无暇的脸颊上轻盈跳跃，好像只要稍微集中一下眼力，便可看得清面上幼小的绒毛。G的双手握在一起，并没有抬眸看去他。“无论是擅自调职，还是令首领受伤，都是我的错啊。所以需要道歉的人，是我才对。”  
G深深地垂下了头。一段时间不见，他发觉对方的头发似乎变长了一些，低垂下来时，快要把整张脸都遮住，让他看不见里头的表情。  
“我很抱歉。无论是作为朋友、还是属下，我都没有尽到职责。所以……对不起。我愿意接受任何的惩罚。”  
是工作关系的恭敬，还是友情羁绊的真诚，这藏在话中的情意，都不是他想要的。他的伤，给予了G莫大的罪孽感，可他完全没想过要作出什么惩罚，因为他知道，这一切都是他造成的。是他的自私和阴谋，才让G背负起今日的罪名。  
惩罚。  
竟然想自己索要惩罚。  
这代表着自己的诡算成功了吗，他让对方甘拜下风了吗，他的心意传达出去了吗？  
没有，完全没有。  
这份空白无力的成就感背后，是可笑的自己所做出的愚笨之举。他的爱、他的所为，就如同阿劳迪所说的一样，完全被蒙蔽了。  
为什么会落到这种田地。  
为什么会如此爱你。  
所有问题的答案都似乎漫无边际，遥遥无期，如同最初的梦想一般，永远也只会藏在心中，说出来的时候也只是一笑了之。  
其实，心如刀绞。  
痛着、恨着，还是无法割舍。  
那就像是掺了毒品的蜜糖，从第一次见面开始便一小点一小点地引诱他、腐蚀他。等到发觉时，已病入膏肓，无可救药。  
你就是那一种甜美但猛毒的蜜糖啊，G。  
他缓缓地抬起手臂，潜入那碎长的发中，轻柔而缓慢地细抚G的脸颊。  
触到他的指尖，G轻轻一颤，抬起眸来时，光线撒入那两潭幽深池水，沉红之色骤然化作浅绯、珊瑚、蔷薇，万千的妙变，忽如一瞬突来，是惊是艳，一时间叫人忘了呼吸、忘了心跳、忘了世界所有，独记那一双旖旎的瞳。  
是爱是怨，都不再重要。  
现在他只是想要完完全全地拥有对方。  
“怎么样的惩罚都可以吗……”  
他的声线中究竟是带了什么样的语气，才会让对方听到时面颊染上绯红。  
但他知道，G不会拒绝他，永远都不会。

因为腹部被子弹击穿，裹上重重绷带之后，他基本上不能做稍微大一点的动作。所以，这一夜，将在他的指挥下，由对方掌握主动权来展开。平躺在床上，向上的视线总有些奇妙。红发的男子双膝跪跨在他的身侧，昏暗当中，仍可以见到烙着红纹的脸颊上浮着少见的羞红。不知道为什么，他突然觉得有点高兴。  
“G，躺上来。”那是他第一个温柔的命令。青年听从地伏下身来，以双手支撑身体，双眼和他相对着，发丝垂下来，洒落在他的脸颊。那些微微的瘙痒，一直漫到心里和下身。二人相近而互相感受到对方的呼吸，直接地吹拂在最薄的面部皮肤上，那些温热的触感撩动了男性最原始的悸动。  
“张开嘴巴。”就近在唇舌之间，他暧昧地吩咐。G带着些许颤抖，把嘴巴微微张开。他嘴角抿动出一个难辨的佞笑，伸出舌头，舔舐上方那两瓣于他而言如蜜糖般甜蜜，如糖果般娇美的唇瓣。他带着愉悦，肆意地侵入对方的口腔，肆无忌惮地吮吻、霸占，像一个侵略者一样攻城略地。相对而言，另一条舌头则显得迟缓得多，被他纠缠住了，想要逃开，奈何这小小空间完全无处可逃，还是只能任由大发孩子气，用这占有欲十足的吻来宣告他对自己的所有权。又深又久的法式湿吻没有花多长的时间就已经把那一开始还颇为不情愿的人攻略，渐渐地，G已随着他的挑逗，配合他的动作，一同享受那种欲罢不能的湿润和粘稠感。唇舌交缠的声音悄然飘荡在这安静的房中，两人身上的衣服摩摩挲挲，胯下都已经烧起温度，仍然不舍得放开互相的嘴唇。肺部的空气逐渐被抽空，快要到了窒息的地步，G先抵受不了挣开了他的，在他上方急速地喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏。解开了两颗纽扣的陈旧衬衫中，沉红的火焰刺青从阴影中诡谲伸出，途经凸起的蝴蝶骨，经过凸出的喉结之旁，伴着因呼吸而不断阔张和收缩的气管与血管，这一副咫尺间的画面，拥有难以言喻和抗拒的性感。他不禁咽了口水。  
“G，解开扣子，把左边的乳头凑过来。”逐步叫人难堪的要求，让G倍感羞耻。但这就像是一种人性中藏有的卑贱和惯性一样，一旦事情开了头，便在潜意识里想要将之完成。G默默地，一颗一颗地解开衬衫的纽扣，挪动着身子，让身体上前去，将自己的乳头凑近到他的嘴边。一颗娇滴嫩红的小花苞，被浓艳沉红的火色所缠绕，看起来倍显得可爱怜人。忍不住恶意地向这娇小的家伙喷了一口暧气，身上的人竟起来了一连串的战栗。  
“Giotto！！”G不禁低声斥道。他坏笑着，张开牙齿一把将G的乳头咬上。  
“啊！”胸前激起的一阵快意让G漏出一声颇为妩媚的呻吟。他听在耳边，全身都享受，更是满足地把整个嘴唇都亲吻上去，用灵巧地舌尖不断地跳动那凸起的小点，像个还未戒奶的婴儿一样，贪婪地吮吸母亲的乳汁。身上的人颤抖不断，足见这乳头有多敏感，他伸来左手，摸到G的另一边红点，也开始捏弄起来。  
在这双重的激荡之下，他感觉得到G的身体正在慢慢发烫，纤细的腰肢也疑在悄悄扭动。他愈加使劲地吸吮，就像是真想要吸出奶汁一样，弄得身上的人都快要压不住吟声，黯黯瑟瑟地漏着吊人胃口的气息。那样的压抑，给他的感觉就等同是欲擒故纵，使得他都要把预想中的前戏时间缩短，让真正的戏肉快点到来。  
松开那已被他咬得红肿发硬的乳头，用低沉的嗓音低声诱惑，“把衣服脱了然后转过身来，我想看G最秘密的地方……”一般说着，一边在用手在那高翘起的臀部捏揉个不停，传达去自己话中的恶意。G慢慢地坐回去，就在他的身上，脱去衬衫，再伸手解开皮带，解开苦头的扣子，再拉开拉链。他用欣赏美物一般的眼神来看着逐渐减少衣服遮盖的G的裆部和显露出来的深色内裤，看着G在床上直起腿，双手往裤隙间一插，半带迟疑与尴尬地，把长裤连同内裤一同脱去。这样子，那位红色的青年便赤裸裸地呈现在他的眼前。  
完美的身体曲线、雅观的肌肉线条，周身弥漫的男性荷尔蒙。那位能用以各种美艳红色来概括的青年，终于赤裸裸地展现在他的眼前，任由他以视线来强奸。看到这一副宛若失落天堂的美景，他真想来一记轻佻的口哨。他身体中的每一个细胞都为此而欢呼，雄性激素正前所未有地激增。接下来，便是更让人激动的画面——那个美丽的男子转过身去，再俯下身来，圆滑的臀部朝他凑近，一下间，浓烈的私部味道冲击了所有感官，他忍不住深吸口气。  
这真是，前所未有过的强烈画面。明明是和自己身体构造一样的男性器官，而且还是如此的接近，竟然不让他觉得厌恶。还不如说，他所经历过的所有女人，都不能给予他这样的震撼力，令他欲望如此大发。  
咬咬牙关，他才不要把这件尤物一下子吃光抹净。慢慢悠悠地品尝，才是最佳的嬉戏方式。他伸出手去，轻轻地握住了那两颗柔软的阴囊。G的身体不住战栗，他更把手掌向下移去，套住对方已略略勃起的阴茎，随意地做起一些动作来。  
“G，舒服吗？”他刻意地问道，随之还把手中的频率变快。他身上的人完全没有能力去回答他的揶揄，所有的精力都集中去艰难维持着仅有的理智，去阻止那些蜂拥而上的原始欲望。他便是知道G会刻忍到最后一刻的，所以也早就准备攻克另外一处禁地——  
“啊！”随着一声破喊，他的手指插入两丘之间的小小洞口，并开始顽劣地探索，在黑暗紧致的蜜穴里搜索，细查每一处皱褶的敏感程度，不断弯曲指身，抽送至指根，同正作弄着前面的那只手一起，刺激着G最后的道德底线。  
“一直都好想进入这里啊…原来是这样的感觉…又热又紧，把我的手指吸得，好像不想我抽出来一样……”语言上的攻击令对方更是羞耻，但也好像让那濒临脱缰的身体更加煽情，他感觉得到，自己的手指真的如他所说的一样，已渐渐被紧紧地吸着，每一次抽出，都会引出一些嫩红的粘膜，看起来即便是同性的身体，也会对那样不曾试过的新鲜快感所俘虏。而且，他发现，慢慢地，不用他下令，即使他将手指停住不动，G也会自动地上下晃动着身体来完成抽插动作。近在眼下，不断被吞没被拉出的自己的手指，一张一翕的淫魅穴口，还有噗嗤噗嗤的声音，所有的这些，都好像出乎所料，又仿佛意料之中。  
经年累月的相处下，得知的那个沉静稳重的友人。  
昼昼夜夜的思念中，幻想的那个妖媚淫荡的友人。  
如今正愈发趋向自己所臆想的景象，只等待自己的惩罚颁下，这一切，就会真正如同他梦里所见一样了吧。  
“好像很舒服的样子呢……G……”  
他沉吟着，忽然抽出自己的手指，也放开对方的性器，G双眼迷蒙地回过头来，他正抿出一个优雅笑容，笑得幽深幽深的。  
“也是时候让我也舒服一下了吧？”  
那是自己梦寐以求的画面吧。那颗深红的脑袋，埋在自己的胯中，张开双唇，把自己的茎部深深地含到喉咙底部，双眼半噙泪水，用这犹叫人怜的眼神，来把他这坚挺之物一遍遍地吸吮、舔吻，就像是什么美味的宝物一样，陶醉而羞赧地伺候着。口腔的热气一波波地冲荡他的下体，唾液的湿润让暧昧程度连连上升。他的呼吸也因此而慢慢加快，不由得伸出去按住G的头，轻轻地施加着力道，让每一次的深入更深。  
“前端，再用力吸一下…”说出自己的性癖，马上得到对方满意的回应。前端深处汁液的那个小口马上受到舌尖的嘉赏，又舔又钻，又使劲地吮吸，就像是想要他的阴茎快点射精，好填满逼切的饥饿感。  
那样的画面，看起来有点暧昧得不真实。原来那位朝夕相处的友人，竟然拥有如此邪魅的表情。是要射在G的嘴里，还是那刺上火纹的脸？一瞬间，他心头掠过这样低劣的想法。但马上，他便作出了选择。按着G的脑袋，令得嘴头上交合的动作嗖嗖响着，不断加快，他已感觉到自己要到到达极限，血脉灌充在下身的一点上，大脑的思考能力正急速下降——  
他便用最后的一丝思考能力，把G的脸一下子抬起——  
精液射出的瞬间，形成一道白色的弧线，滚烫烫地溅在深红的刺青之上。G的面上带着一丝不悦，本来给予人畏怕感觉的狰狞纹身现在添了这淫秽的浊液，竟交汇出一种微妙的刺激感，引得才刚射完的分身马上又要勃起。  
但这样还不够。他用指腹抹了些许黏在G面上的浴液，涂在G温热而湿润的嘴唇上。  
“剩下的，要舔干净，吞下去哦。”  
这样得寸进尺的要求，G也会听命照做。看着那张丹红的嘴唇再一次喊住自己的根部的尖端，吮去上头残留的精液，用舌头送入喉咙，作出吞咽的动作，他的心情真是无以比拟地兴奋。  
“G真是个好孩子……”用陶醉的语气说着，他捧起G的脸颊，挽起深邃的笑靥，双眸眯细来，道出他一直憧憬着的温柔惩罚。  
“G，就这样坐下来。就好像刚才，依依不舍地吸着我的手指一样……”  
毫丝不动地躺在床上，欣赏身上的美景，不花费一点力气，就能得到升入天堂一样的快感。他看着G握住自己的分身上下套弄，要它达到足够坚硬挺立的状态，才更方面于待会的插入。一想到即将到来的情景，他便垂涎三尺。很快，他的分身就如所愿地屹立着，仿佛亟不可待的样子。G紧闭着嘴唇，眼神飘忽，似乎不敢与那期待着被紧紧包住的硬棒直视。所以，只能闭上眼睛，移动身体的位置，双腿弯曲，撑在身下的人两侧。朝下摸到那滚热的棒子，将它的尖端慢慢地引领到那个还残留着方才被手指插入的炙热感的洞口，然后把腰杆一点点地、一寸寸地放下。  
“嗯……”从未想象过的地方，被从未想象过的物体缓慢插入。细小的甬道正被男性的火热和坚硬占领，G紧咬着牙关，脸颊潮红，忍受着这难以置信的被填充感和耻辱。几经艰难，总算是熬过那些微妙的痛楚，他的分身已经完全陷没在G的体内。括约肌有力的收缩和绷紧感正给予分身强而有力的快感，他感觉得到，自己的下体想要咆哮，想要更进一步的索求。可是，已经不用他说出自己的想法，G已经完全能够领悟得到。双腿形成M字型，G的臀部在他的跨步上坐着，接着由小腿发力，将整个身体撑起，他的阴茎随之与G的蜜穴分离，然后，再把腰肢放下，双腿放松，他的阴茎亦再次被毫无缝隙地吸吮住。就是这样，开始了上与下的提与放，他看着G在他的身上努力地干着这种叫人面红耳赤的事情，看着自己直立的肉茎被一次次地吞没至根部又抽离至顶端，再噗嗤地顶入甬道的最深之处，这样的情景，真是刺激透顶了。所有的感官都瞬间消失，唯有欲望在强烈地爆发，他的身体正和G的身体交合在一起，呈现出上帝赐予男性最先始的形态。  
没有休止的欲望。愈加愈加变快的抽插，他身上的人眼神涣散，看起来已经丢弃了所谓的羞耻心和理智，沉溺在一波紧接一波的快意之中。  
“啊……哈……啊……”  
此起彼伏的呻吟声不绝于耳，每一次的抽离是倒吸气的声音，每一次插入是情难自已的吟声。那个狭窄的洞穴，仿佛已经学会如何接受和去宠爱那支强悍的肉棒，张开嘴巴让它猛力地冲入，抽离时紧紧吸住，扯裂出各种空虚和挑逗感，这样的施加还有勾引，只会让二人越来越欲罢不能。慢慢地，G更是不甘于后庭给予的强烈刺激，伸手将自己因抽送动作而不断晃动的阴茎捉住，一边淫魅地吞噬着他的肉棒，一边给自己自慰。  
“嗯~Giotto……好舒服……”  
“G……好紧啊……再快点……”  
大脑都被欲火烧成了一团浆糊，被填满与填满的双方，同样快达到欲望的巅峰。  
“啊……要去了……！”  
最终，先由G忍受不住这种剧烈而新鲜的性爱，喷洒出大量的精液，随着激烈的射精，那包裹着男人肉茎的后庭亦使劲地收缩，令里面的火山顷刻爆发，在狭窄的甬道中喷溅出精液。射出以后，两人都脱力。G没有力气再去自行地索取快感，那渗满汗水的身体倒在他的身上，滋润的嘴唇就在他的唇边喘着暧昧的气息。他捧过G的脸颊，和对方再一次接吻。唇舌交缠之际，下身也还连接在一起。他的手禁不住去抚摸G身体的每一处，娇嫩可人的乳头、曲线优美的背脊、毛发茸茸的阴部、富有弹性的大腿、圆润高挺的臀部，最后来到那装不下他精液而汩汩流出粘稠液体的地方，绕着那露着媚肉，还贪婪吸着自己分身的小嘴细细挑弄，捏揉按压。G那抵在他肚子上面的茎部明显一下子变硬，他含走G要呢喃出来的叫声，更加深入地吻去，夺去对方的呼吸。G的腰肢已经被又一次挑逗成功，开始上下地摇摆，仿佛在急唤下一次的冲击。他终是不舍地放开了对方的嘴唇，就在唇边低声细述。  
“还想要吗？”  
“嗯……”那欲求不满的声音，一点点的磕着他的心门。  
“G，说你是我的。”就只有现在，他能够不断地索求。  
“Giotto，我是你的……”无论是真实。  
“说你爱我……”抑或虚假。  
“我爱你……”至少在此刻，你我都能够遗忘一切。  
终于，他让那比自己想象中要好色的友人再次乘骑在自己的身上，迎来另一波无休止的畅感。  
希望这一夜不会迎来日出，这一场惩罚，能够永远地持续下去。

 

鸟儿在指头欢欣雀跃时，初升的阳光正骚动了他甜美的梦。当幽幽转醒，睁开眼来，身体还残留有甜蜜梦境的余韵，仿佛连着吸入嘴中的空气也一同影响，这个世界变得令人惊叹的温柔和美满。朦胧的视野逐渐明晰，他面前的人还睡得正香浓着，他不忍心唤醒对方，只这么近距离地细看那张熟悉得能够闭眼都可详尽描绘出来的脸庞。岁月匆匆流淌，你我都不再是以前的那个单纯的孩子了。伸手去抚摸那些烙印在G右脸颊上，一世都褪不去的刺青，他回想到某些痛苦的过去，二人并肩迈过的无数重难，无忧无虑的童年时光，和初次见面的场景。  
“嗯……”正陷入思绪时，G却醒来了。一下间他竟然有些害怕，想要把手缩回去，但马上下定决心一般，将身体更靠近对方。色泽鲜艳的红眸渐渐睁开，见到他时，里面闪过一丝的尴尬。  
“G，早上好。”他就像平日一样打招呼，并凑过嘴唇去，给予对方一个早安的吻。G面颊绯红地愣在那儿，他知道G将想要逃窜，于是手一点都不放松地捉着对方。这些，G只好乖乖地呆在床上，低沉地跟他说早安。  
终于，他们越界了。  
越过那条名为“朋友”的界限，迈入新的起点。  
但距离他想要的终点还有很远。  
结果会是怎样，谁都无法预料。  
所以，他只能重复着无止境的奔跑。  
“G，看着我。”他挪动受伤的身体，与G紧贴在一起。从胸膛的那里，他能够听见G稍微急促的心跳声，他的眼睛正对着G的眼睛，擒住对方的一切动静，夺走一切忽视的可能性。他必须毫无差错地、笔直地，确保他的心意，到达那颗心中。  
“我爱你。”  
最简单，也是最真切的告白。  
“做我的情人。”  
这份感情，不知从何时开始，膨胀得无法以友情来包裹。  
G静静地看着他的眼睛。  
这一次，他的话、他的感情，有传达得到吗？  
然而，G却抱歉地合上眼睑。  
“不可以。”  
这就是……他期待已久的结果？  
G的拒绝。  
他从小到大都一直以为，G不会拒绝他。可是现在……  
“我们做不了恋人。”  
当心意明确地传达过去之后，折转回来的，竟然是这样的回复。一瞬间，他无法接受这样的现实，无法做出任何的反应。可是，冷漠回应之后的G并没有推开他，也没有离去，反而慢慢地，如同小时候一样，拥紧了他。  
就在他的耳侧，柔柔细语。  
“Giotto，我知道你对我的感情。但是我没办法向你对我一样对你。因为，从很小很小的时候起，我就那么爱护你，包庇你，想你受人爱戴，想你得到幸福……但是爱情，并不是这样的吧？”  
G把自己的额头贴着他的，像对一个小孩子讲述童话故事一样说，“我没有想要独占你，也不会因为你而吃醋什么的。我大概……只是想守护你而已吧？”G轻轻笑了出来，那个笑容里头，藏着太多对他的宠溺和纵容，“所以，我只想这样下去就好了。并不需要特意改变什么，现在这样，不也很好吗？Giotto，你懂我说的意思吗？”  
“……”这样的一个拒绝，似乎和他所认知的拒绝有所不同。他的心，没有像刚才那么难过了。他静默了下去，去思考G所说的话。他想他大概懂的，在这长达二十年的时光里，他们的羁绊，他们的相知，或者早已胜过“恋人”这一个肤浅而俗套的词，超越了所谓“爱情”这样庸俗的情感。他之所以一直都到达不了终点，大概是因为他都在原地踏步。  
原来，他已经在多年以前，来到了自己希冀的地方。  
他是G心中的第一位。无论是小时候、现在还是未来，他怀疑也好，不曾介意也好，G都安静地守护着他，把他当成最重要的人。  
明白这些以后，他突然觉得自己特傻。说什么自己的心意G一直没有察觉，其实大错特错，真正迟钝的，是他。是他不懂G的感情，G对自己的付出，这一切，都是他一个人在耍白痴，庸人自扰。  
他一头埋入G的胸膛里面，不让G看到自己没用的苦相。G轻轻地抱住他，抚顺他一下一下颤抖着的背脊。  
“哭出来也没事哦。”  
“我已经是大人了，才不会哭！”  
就连那些对白，也同小时候的何其相像。  
他拼命忍住欲哭的冲动，倔强地擦去眼角的泪水，抬起头来，瞪着大大亮亮的眼睛看着G。  
“那么以后，也可以做这种事么？”  
“这种事？”G奇怪地反问着，忽然下身传来一阵热度，正是他淫手在乱摸着。  
“喂，你……！”  
“可以么？”一边问着，他的手指一下探入那昨晚热切挖掘过的穴道，里面还湿腻腻的，黏糊的感觉真叫人蠢蠢欲动。  
“啊……”掩不住暧昧的喘息，G紧皱了眉宇，泄气地大喊，“随你喜欢的做吧，反正我拿你没办法……！”  
“嘻嘻，”坏笑着，他请问去G的嘴唇，“我最喜欢G了。”  
“可恶……”

 

多得了晴之火焰的治疗，他的伤情好得很快，过了一周，便已经可以站起来走动了。但走过几步后，G便罗里吧嗦地要他坐回到床上去安养休息，他苦笑着说自己才没有伤得那么严重，但也只遭到了G的严厉反击。  
“我去给你倒杯水，你给我坐着别动。”  
“是是~”  
无奈答应着后，他看着G修长的身体，走到一旁的桌上，右手拎起水壶，左手拿着杯子，把水慢慢地灌到那里去。透明的杯身随着咕咚咕咚的声音慢慢被水装满，杯壁也沾上湿热的蒸汽，迷迷蒙蒙地凝着水珠，通透而好看。G拿起杯子，握在手中几秒，似乎在确认水的温度适合于病人饮用。然后，捧着杯子，青年向他慢慢走来，走到他的身边，轻轻弯下腰，把杯子放到他的手中。  
“小心烫。”还要嘱咐一句。  
手心捧着这一杯温暖、清醇的水，他把杯子捧起，送到嘴边，一口一口地细致品尝，喝入喉咙，水的温度和纯度一直灌入了心中，把心填得满满的。  
他抬起头，眯细了眼睛，微微地笑着。  
“G，好甜哦。”  
“什么？”  
“这杯水，好甜。”  
“……这可是白开水哦。”  
“甜得好像掺了蜜糖一样。”  
“……？”

G不懂他在说什么。大概，G一世都不会懂。因为，在这被空白无味、平淡无奇的开水中掺下的蜜糖，就是这一个温柔而恬静的男人，就是他这一个甜如蜜糖的朋友。

 

他仍记得和G的第一次见面。  
他还只会怯生生地拉着母亲的手，躲在母亲的腿后。  
在他面前的，是一家陌生的人。大人们长得太高，他没能看清楚他们的容貌。唯有一个跟自己年龄相仿、身高相近的孩子，他看得真切。  
那个孩子不像他那样拉着母亲的手，躲在母亲后面，而是好好地站在大人的身边，一点都没有怯懦的感觉。  
那个孩子的头发还有眼睛，都是如同火焰一样的鲜艳的红色。  
他惊奇地看着对方，露出好奇的表情。  
然而这样艳丽的孩子却没有一点表情。  
两方的大人领着孩子互相靠近。  
“来，Giotto，快来向新朋友打招呼。”  
双方的母亲把孩子推前。  
他有点吓了一跳，一时之间不知道如何面对这个看起来有点不好相处的新朋友。  
可是，在一瞬间，他仿佛看到了那双漂亮的红色眼睛中闪过了某些东西。  
他愣了愣，突然间就伸出手来，把人家的手给拉上了。  
“我们要去哪儿玩？”  
他灿烂地笑道。  
然后，他看见，孩子眼中的寂寞消失了。  
那双红色眼睛中最初的感动，他永远都无法忘记。

那一年，Giotto四岁，G五岁。  
他邂逅了那位甜如蜜糖的朋友。

他的人生，就此改变。

 

 

Sweet as you.  
My friend.


End file.
